Between You and Me
by wild thoughts
Summary: Olivia has had the worst luck with love.. Until someone came along to love her all the way. But what is love without some drama?
1. chapter 1

Julia walked to her office at the back of the restaurant which she co-owned with her eldest brother Ryan.

Today was another busy day at _**Food and Chill**_ and it was only 1:30pm.

They have worked so hard to shape this place into the successful business it has become - A well known, top rated, brilliantly reviewed restaurant in New York City.

That's one thing her parents had taught her and her two brothers. Hard work always pays off.

That advice ensured success for all three the Grant siblings.

After having lost their father at a young age, they vowed to become successful in order to honor their father and make their mother proud.

As Julia opened her office door she almost had a heart attack when a pair of eyes, matching hers, stared back at her from her chair behind the desk.

"Aah shit man! What the fuck is wrong with you!? How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into my office or my house or my fucking car you asshole." She went off at the guy who's now toppled over in laughter.

"It's not fucking funny." She said dryly and yanked him on his jacket out behind her desk.

"Wow sis, I was expecting a _hey Fitz it's so great to see you after a week, how are you?"_

"Where were you anyway?"

"Business trip. Why? Did you miss me?"

"No. It was such a relieve to not see your annoying face for a whole week."

"I know you missed me. So how's my nephew?"

"He's great. His father took him to the aquarium today."

"Xavier could've invited me, why didn't he invite me?"

"You weren't around.. So he asked Ryan but he already had plans and couldn't make it."

"I'm gonna have a word with your husband, and Ryan? Really? He's boring. We all know I'm Jaden's favourite uncle."

"Fitz grow up and stop this imaginary contest about who's Jaden's favourite. He loves both his uncles okay?"

"Whatever. We all know everyone prefers me over Ryan. I'm the better Grant. That's the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Literally no one prefers you over him. You're a pain in the ass whereas Ryan is kind, sweet and mature. Why are you so different from us?"

"Different is good. I like being different."

Julia sighed. "Ugh.. Anyway, why are you here?"

"You know I come here everyday for lunch Julia."

"Yes and I wish you'd stop. Please stop? There's plenty of other restaurants all over town."

"I dunno.. I kinda like it here."

"You are _so_ annoying. I have things to do, can you just go and have your lunch?"

"Fine. You're so tense.. Do you want me to have Jaden sleepover to give you and Xavier some alone time?"

"Leave my fucking office right now." Julia said and threw a pen at him which he effortlessly caught, adding to her annoyance.

"I'm going but if you change your mind let me know." Fitz roared with laughter as he left.

Julia exhaled loudly..or was that a groan? Either way, she also couldn't help but to chuckle. That damn brother of hers is something else.

Fitz went to seek for an available table and spotted one somewhere around the middle of the restaurant.

As he sat down a waitress immediately attended to him.

After receiving his drink he pulled out his phone as he waited for his food.

He couldn't help but listen in on the conversation from the table next to his. In his defense, they were kinda loud.

The lawyers. They come here very often for lunch.

There were three men and one woman. A very beautiful woman as Fitz had noticed.

By the sound of it the group were in a heated discussion about a case and the woman, the beautiful woman, had a different opinion to the others.

They tried to get her to change her stance on things but she wasn't having it.

 _"I'm sorry but no okay just-- They're putting people on the street to transform that building into just another one of their nightclubs. Brian Manning needs to be taught a valuable lesson for once, he's done this kind of thing before that's why he acts like a damn King around here. He's got those City Council members in his pocket_ _I bet."_

Damn, Fitz thought and peeked over to catch a glimpse of this hard ass woman holding her own against those men.

The waitress interrupted. "Your food Sir, enjoy."

"Uhh thank you so much."

Fitz finished his food and sent a last few emails before getting up to go pay his bill.

He still had his focus on his phone and due to that he bumped quite harshly into another body.

At first he noticed a bag and a phone crashing to the floor then he looked up and met her eyes.

The woman...the lawyer woman.. The beautiful hard ass lawyer woman.

Olivia Pope was not impressed with this man right now.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't loo--" He tried to apologize but ahe cut him off.

"Yeah well next time you should pay more attention."

Fuck..she was rude?

Fitz looked bemused at her.

"What?? Can you at least pick up my things or do you want me to bend down with this dress in front of everyone here?"

Fitz kept staring and the only thing going through his mind at that moment was, _"Wow.. so much attitude!"_

He shook his head and focused back on her. "Uh no, no of course not."

Picking up her bag and phone he handed it over to her. "Sorry again. If there's any damage to your things I'll--"

"No it's fine, can you just maybe move so that I can pass through?"

Okay that's it, he's had enough. "Look, this was an accident, I apologized and offered to pay for any damage to your phone or whatever.. You don't have to be so rude." Fitz said and stepped aside so that she could walk past him.

Olivia was actually taken aback at this stranger calling her rude.. He fucking hulk stormed right into her.

"I'm pretty sure you had your eyes on your phone as well otherwise you could've avoided walking into me." Fitz said smartly.

She stared blankly at him.

"Since you're already labelling me as rude, I have one last thing to say.. Fuck you!"

And with that she left, heels clicking hard on the floor as she made her way out.

Fitz laughed humourlessly. "Wow."

Taking care of his bill, he went to his sister's office again.

"Ugh you're still here."

"Jules you know those lawyers that usually come here for lunch?"

"Oh the one's from Novak Beene and Associates. What about them?"

"That woman.. She's not very friendly is she?" He sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Olivia? She's super nice what are you talking about.."

"Wait you know her?"

"We've talked a couple of times. She loves this place and our food, and I love her fashion."

"Well she's rude."

"Or maybe she just saw you for the asshole you actually are. Wait, what happened?"

"We bumped into each other just now. It was an accident, we were both busy on our phones but she just jumped down my throat and I got a _fuck you_. Super nice my ass. Why would I bump into her on purpose? Oh and I apologized but she wouldn't even hear me out."

"She's one of the nicest, most geniune people I've ever met Fitz, you're being judgy."

"No I'm not."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm the boss."

"That doesn't mean you have to be avoiding office. You know for someone running a top security firm that protects people you sure are very laid back."

"I have the best agents. Their dedication to their jobs is why I can be so laid back."

"So what was your business trip of last week about?" Julia knew he didn't have normal business trips.

"An Arabic Prince needed escort to a meeting while people were protesting throughout town against him and his family, I made sure that he got there and back without any harm."

"Doesn't he have his own bodyguards?"

"Yeah but recently they had their differences and he doesn't fully trust them."

"Wow. Should you be giving me this kind of information? Isn't it like.. I dunno, classified?"

"You asked me about my trip Julia."

"Okay.. Fitz you have to be careful, this job is dangerous."

"They can't touch me I'm too good."

"Don't joke about this I'm serious."

"Hey c'mon this is the only time I get to joke around. My job requires me to be serious and focused, so when I'm around family and friends I just want to be able to laugh and not be so serious okay?"

"Okay.. Do you still have us all under surveillance?" She asked slightly amused.

"Yes."

"I still think that's the stupidest thing. We don't have enemies."

"Anyone is an enemy Jules, never get too comfortable."

"Oh god no go back to being annoying and funny, I don't like serious Fitz."

"Figure out what you want from me sis!" He joked.

"I'm heading home in a bit. Does your offer still stand?"

"What?"

"Babysitting your nephew."

"Oh! Yes of course. So you _have_ been sexually frustrated this whole time, that's disgusting."

"You know what, forget it. Immature idiot."

Fitz got up and walked over to the door. "I'll pick him up at 6." He said and left.

Fitz popped in to his office to check on a few things.

"Hello Mr. Grant, why didn't you respond to any of my emails?" Cindy, his secretary, asked.

"Sorry won't happen again."

"Better not."

"Who's the boss here Cindy?"

When she just smirked and didn't reply he said. "Yeah thought so. Anyway, is Agent Ross here?"

"He left a few hours ago, he needs to check out the safe house for his next client."

"Okay, can you let him know to come and see me tomorrow morning at 10?"

"On it."

"Thanks."

 **xxx**

Fitz left the office just before 6 to go and pick up his nephew Jaden.

"Uncle Fitz!" The 6 year old sounded extremely happy to see his uncle.

"What's up buddy, I heard you went to the aquarium with your dad.."

"Yeah it was soo cooool! I saw a whole bunch of fish and nemo, nemo was also there!."

"Wow that sounds awesome buddy."

Xavier walked up to them. "Hey Fitz thanks for this."

"Please don't make it weird, I'm just spending time with my nephew and we're having a sleepover and whatever you guys will be doing is none of my business."

"Dude.." Xavier gave him a look and he laughed.

"Hey why wasn't I invited to the aquarium?"

"We'll invite you another time don't worry."

"Yeah whatever man. Jaden! Let's go buddy."

The little boy already had his backpack on.

"He does have clothes at my place you know." Fitz told Julia.

"Maybe you are his best uncle after all." Julia smiled.

"Of course I am."

"You can drop him off at mom's place if you have work tomorrow."

"You usually have a Saturday off though..."

"Yes but mommy and daddy have plans for tomorrow." Julia said smiling at her husband.

Fitz mouthed. _"Disgusting"_

Julia and Xavier laughed and send them on their way.

"Bye Jaden have fun with uncle Fitz buddy."

"Bye baby, mommy loves you."

After strapping Jaden securely into the backseat, Fitz got them on the road.

"Did you already have dinner at your home?"

"Uh huh." Jaden answered from the backseat.

"Okay then how about we go to the store for some snacks?"

"Can we get popcorn and twinkies?"

"Sure buddy."

He drove them to a nearby store and they walked hand-in-hand from the parking lot.

Fitz placed Jaden in the shopping cart and made their way through the aisles.

"Which popcorn do you want?"

Scanning all the various boxes, Jaden pointed one out. "That one."

Jaden was talking non-stop the entire time. If he wasn't telling Fitz about his trip to the aquarium, he was telling him about school and his friends.

"Maybe we should get some fruit as well."

"Yeah I like fruit!" Jaden said enthusiastically.

"It's 'cause you're a rabbit."

"Rabbits are whack!"

"Woah dude, where did you learn that word?"

"Uncle Ryan." He shrugged.

Fitz chuckled at the thought of his boring brother teaching their nephew the word _whack._

They finish up and hurry home, Jaden decided he wants to have a movie night so Fitz had to get everything set up for them.

 **xxx**

"Morning mom." Fitz greeted as he entered his mother's home with Jaden on his back, still dressed in his pajamas. They had quite the night, he gobbled down on the snacks until his belly ached.

"Hi Fitzgerald, hello Jaden!"

"Hiii Grammie. Uncle Fitz put me down." He wiggled impatiently.

"Alright okay, hold on. There."

The boy walked to his grandmother and gave her a big hug.

A grey haired man with glasses joined them in the family room.

"Grandpa!"

Joe Matthews is Fitz's step-father. His mother, Sheila, met Joe 15 years after their father had passed away.

"Hey short stuff. Get over here."

"Hey dad."

"Fitz what's with the beard, you trying to look more like your brother?"

"Psshh yeah right!"

"Are you on your way to work?"

"Yes, just dropped Jaden off."

"Okay."

"See you guys later maybe."

"Maybe?" Sheila questioned her son.

"If I don't get held up at work."

"Okay, see you later maybe then."

"Bye mom, dad. See you Jaden!"

"Bye uncle Fitz."

Fitz left and went straight to G Secure headquarters.

"Morning Cindy."

"Good morning Mr. Grant there's documents on your desk for your perusal."

"Agent Ross... Did you tell him about our meeting?"

"He's here Sir, let me notify him to meet you in your office."

"Thank you."

Fitz was all business once he stepped through those doors.

G Secure provides protection services locally and abroad.

Their clients vary from business people, politicians, diplomats and other wealthy, high profile men and women. Of course these services takes place under the radar.

They don't just advertise for the world, that's not how the firm operates. Lowkey.

To the average person this building is just a normal security service installing burglar alarms and camera's.

G Secure's agents are all well trained professionals, some former marines and others even had stints in the secret service, but overall these agents were handpicked by Fitz himself. He needed only the best for his firm.

"Sir, you requested to see me?" Agent Ethan Ross asked poking his head around the door.

"Yes, have a seat. Close the door behind you."

"Is this about my new client?"

"Yes, it is. Are you doing this with your usual team?"

"Yes except, I'll be the driver on this one."

"I think that's the best choice. Escorting him from the prison will be difficult."

"Why did we take him on as a client? He got paid big money by his clients to do what he did. A deal is a deal but he went and snitched on them."

"He didn't snitch he simply did what he felt was right even if it meant going to jail himself. Prostitution of women is not okay Agent Ross. Anyway that's why he's out on parole, the information he gave up lead the police to a bigger syndicate right here in New York."

"There's a lot of people who wants his head on a platter. This is going to be a big one."

"Yeah.. are you ready?"

"Of course. I dare a son of a bitch to shoot at my car."

"Hey we don't want this to turn out into a messy fight. Just do your job, protect the client."

"Got it Sir but you know it's going down if they make a move on us."

"Yeah I know.. We'll get him to his new location by Monday then we're done with him but until then..you and your men keep him safe at all costs."

"What if he wants to keep making use of our services?"

"He doesn't have the money and you know we don't offer lifelong security."

"Okay Sir then I'll get going. Pickup is at 3."

"Goodluck Agent Ross."

"Don't need it." He smirked and left.

Fitz spent the most of his day doing paperwork and keeping tabs on the clients they currently have under protection.

"Cindy, I'm done for the day. We can lock up and all go home."

"You owe us a weekend Sir. This is the second Saturday we're working until after 5."

The office staff usually worked until 12 noon on a Saturday, for which they got paid overtime, and had the Sunday off.

"Next week Friday we close at noon and you have the rest of the weekend off, how about that?"

"That could work."

"Well you can sound a bit more enthusiastic."

Cindy chuckled as Fitz got into the elevator to head home.

On his way home he realised he hadn't eaten anything all day and he probably won't be in the mood to cook when he got home so he decided to go to **_Food and Chill._**

"Hey fool."

"Ryan shut the fuck up." Fitz said and moved passed him.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No."

"Then I'm sorry but we don't have a table available for you."

"I'll just sit in your office then."

"Why do you refuse to go to another restaurant?"

"I'm supporting you, you ungrateful ass."

"Please watch how you speak to me in front of my guests."

"Whatever, join me for a drink at the bar."

"I can't but enjoy. There's a table open at the back, I'll sent a waiter your way."

"Thanks dude."

Fitz got his drink and went to find his table.

Nursing on his scotch, he scanned the room full of people talking animatedly over their food.

Then he spotted her again. The beautiful, hard ass, rude lawyer woman.. _Olivia_ , he recalled Julia mentioning her name.

She was alone but seemed to be waiting on someone.

He kept watching her.

 _Why doesn't she ever smile_..? He wondered.

Everytime Fitz saw her here with her co-workers, partners or bosses whoever they were... She never had a smile on her face. Like..a geniune smile.

A man approached her table, he looked to be around 6ft tall, short black hair gelled backwards and a horrible tan.

He kissed her and sat down.

 _So she had a boyfriend_..

They talk, he ordered something and reached over to hold her hand.

There was something that looked like a smile on her face. It wasn't the smile Fitz expected to see.

 _Why wasn't her face lighting up by seeing the love of her life?_

 _Wait.. What if it's not the love of her life, what if they're just on a date..getting to know each other?_

 _Anyway, I don't care._

Fitz broke off his gaze when his food arrived.

"Thank you."

He forgot about them and enjoyed his food.

Afterwards Fitz went to find his brother to say goodbye.

"I didn't get a bill?"

"It's on me."

"Julia never gives me free food."

"That's because she can't stand you." Ryan joked.

Fitz laughed and said. "Nah she loves me."

"It was good to see you little brother."

"Imagine how hard it is for me to be 37 years old and being called little brother."

"Baby brother?"

"Fuck off Ryan."

They share a good laugh and a brotherly hug.

"See you man."

"Bye Fitz."

Leaving the restaurant he spotted _Olivia_ and her...whatever he was to her, standing out front, arguing?

 _"Olivia you're being ridiculous!"_

 _"Really_ _Chad!? We haven't seen each other for three whole days and you show up late smelling like vanilla scented perfume!"_

 _"Liv.. Let's just go back in there and enjoy our evening. You're overreacting for no reason."_

 _"I'm going home."_

 _"Don't make me lose my fucking cool right now."_

 _"Excuse me!? Is that how you're going to speak to me?"_

 _"You know ever since our engagement you've been so damn paranoid."_

Fitz now had an understanding about their relationship status.

 _"You asked me to marry you in front of both our family's, I don't think you gave me the chance to not accept your proposal."_

 _"So you keep saying and yet here we are, still engaged."_

 _"Just leave me alone. I'm going home."_

 _"You're not going anywhere, we're going back in there and we'll be leaving here together."_

 _Chad grabbed her wrist._

 _"Let go of me before I make a scene."_

 _"Yeah right._ "

Fitz couldn't just stand there and watch this man bully her any further.

He pretended to walk past them and 'stumbled' right into Chad causing him to lose his balance and struggle backwards.

"Hey asshole can you watch where you're going!?" Chad yelled angrily at Fitz.

"Who do you think you're calling an asshole, asshole?"

"Dude get the fuck away from us."

Fitz glanced at Olivia and she recognized him as the idiot from the restaurant yesterday.

 _What is it with him bumping into people?_

"Hey! Did you hear me? Get lost weirdo! Liv let's go." Chad yanked her on the wrist again and she winched but Fitz stopped him before he could drag her along.

He had his hand palmed to Chad's chest and waited for him to react.

Olivia on the other hand was left in a complete state of shock. She had no idea what was happening, or was about to happen right now.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Chad said through gritted teeth.

Fitz smiled sarcastically. "Well Sir, how about you let go of the lady because she clearly looks uncomfortable."

A wicked laugh came from Chad.

"The lady belongs to me, she's my fiancée." He boasted.

"See that's messed up because I could make you my bitch right now, and yet that won't mean you belong to me."

Olivia shot him a look as if to say _"Have you lost your damn mind?"._

"Who are youuu?" Chad asked desperately and beyond irritated.

"A guy that hates men like you. Let me guess... You have a bit of power in your workplace and now you think you can bring that out here, am I right?

Chad didn't answer.

"That suit that you're wearing is a dead giveaway man." Fitz was just mocking him now.

"Are you going to remove your hand from my body?" Chad asked as he tried to remain calm.

Fitz, on the verge of giving him another snarky comment, swallowed his words when he heard her voice.

"Look, we clearly don't know each other so can you please just stop whatever it is that you're doing?"

She was trying to avoid the potential fight that was threatening to break out between the two men.

He looked at Olivia, then at Chad.

"You heard the lady." Chad was smug as hell.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that ma'am."

"What?" Chad and Olivia both looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"But.. If you, kind Sir, can let go of the lady's wrist and respect her wish to go home - without you - then I might consider walking away."

"Did you eavesdrop on our conversation!?" Chad asked in a high pitched voice.

"It was more of an argument than a conversation and to answer your question, what if I said I was?"

Chad let go of his hold on Olivia and grabbed Fitz by the collar of his shirt.

He pushed him against the wall, well Fitz allowed him to push him back but anyway, he did and he breathed angrily into Fitz's face.

"You gonna punch me?"

"Damn right I'm gonna beat you up. You think you can come mocking and disrespecting me in front of my woman??"

"Uhh pretty sure it's the other way around. You blatantly disrespected her for everyone to see."

Chad threw a punch but Fitz dodged it, he had quick reflexes, and Chad's fist connected into the brick wall.

"Fuck." He yelled in pain.

"You hit like a pussy." Fitz said as he headbutted him and Chad fell to the ground unconscious.

He straightened his shirt and turned to Olivia.

"Don't even think about lashing out at me, I did you a favour."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "You have serious issues I swear. I really hope this is the last time I see your face."

"Do you two live together? ...I know, that's none of my business but if you do, I'd suggest you stay over at a friends house tonight. He's going to try and take this out on you and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry for my behaviour but I'm not sorry for disrespecting this asshole."

With that he walked across the street and got into his car.

Olivia stood there not knowing what her next move was.

Seeing Chad regain his consciousness helped her into making a decision.

She quickly hailed a cab and drove off leaving him there on the pavement.

After giving her destination to the driver, Olivia exhaled loudly and sunk into her seat while staring out the window at the city that don't sleep.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the incident that had just occurred.

 _Who the hell was that maniac?_

 _Why would he defend me?_

She opened her eyes again and tried to put it all out of her mind.

Whoever he was, fuck him. He might have just made things worse for her with Chad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So I was busy with chapters for my other two stories but this one kept making me lose focus so I had to get it out.**

 **Please tell me what you think..**

 **I said before that I might start a new story soon but funny enough this wasn't it lol**

 **Somehow I just couldn't let go of this idea.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, I love your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Days Later**

"Agent Ross give me an update on your client."

"He's still a bit worried especially after our encounter with the unidentified gunmen on Saturday but other than that everything's good. We got him settled in at his new place.. We'll be on our way soon. We have another win Sir."

"We do but are you 100 percent sure you didn't have a tail on your way there?"

"Yes Sir. My team was on high alert."

"Okay. We got the facial recognition results of the two men you left in the dustbins. We've also managed to track down the location of the last number that was dialled on the phone we found on the one."

"I'll get on it as soon as I'm back."

"I'll forward everything to you in a minute."

"Okay Sir."

"Good job Agent Ross." Fitz said and hung up.

He reclined back in his home office chair and focused on his laptop.

Before his phone call with Agent Ross he was catching up on the latest news.

Now scrolling through the business and finance section he spotted a familiar face on the company staff picture tagged to an article.

The face of the guy he left unconscious on the concrete ground last night.

Clicking on the article with the heading: _Investment Bank,_ _JSHS, Suspected of Insider Trading And Other Misdeeds_ \- _Company Under Investigation._

"Interesting.." Fitz murmured and continued to read the article.

The article states that the company is denying all allegations and wants the source, who made these claims, to be revealed.

Fitz went to the company's website and scanned through their management team.

"Chad Jones, VP." He read out loud.

Fitz also learned that Chad is the son of the Chairman, Walter Jones.

"Daddy's boy." He scoffed.

After losing interest in Chad and his annoying gelled back hair, Fitz got up and headed upstairs to take a shower.

He's been up since 4am and decided to bury himself in some extra work since he couldn't sleep.

Fitz showered, got dressed and jumped into his car to head over to his mother's townhouse in Greenwich Village.

On his way there he got caught in traffic. Apparently there was a huge accident up ahead just 15 minutes ago.

Fitz saw people getting out of their cars to get a peek of what was going on.

He saw the police patrolling the area down the road. There were also two ambulances.

Fitz soon heard the sound of a chopper circulating the area.

His interest was getting the better of him.

So, Fitz pulled over at ther curb, turned off his ignition and got out of his car.

He walked down the road and could see the shock and panic on some of the faces.

He heard whispers of different versions about what happened.

Fitz closed in on the crowd near the barricade tape.

"Sorry, what happened here?" He asked an elderly looking man.

"Oh son it was terrible. A black SUV came out of nowhere and drove straight into the car you see over there."

The car, it looked to be an Audi, was in bad shape. Like really bad.

He stretched his neck to look over the crowd and could see the emergency service working on getting the driver of the vehicle out.

"Did you witness the accident?" He asked the man.

"My daughter saw it and started screaming. She's there now with the police giving her statement. She's so traumatised."

"So where's the SUV?" Fitz looked around.

"Drove off at a frantic speed... that part I saw."

"So it was a hit-and-run ?"

"Looks like it."

The emergency service was now using their equipment to cut the driver out.

Fitz kept his gaze on the rescue mission playing out.

A silence fell over the crowd as they saw the driver finally being pulled out of the wrecked vehicle.

It was a woman. Small in posture. She was limp due to her unconscious state.

A piercing scream echoed through the silence.

 _"Nooo!! Please no no no."_

Then an officer's voice.

 _"Miss please remain calm, we can't allow anyone past this barricade."_

 _"That's my sister! You have to let me through, that's my sister!!"_

The woman was in a state. Crying, panicking, screaming.

Fitz's gaze shifted between the young lady and the driver of the vehicle who was now being put in the ambulance.

 _"Miss what's your name?"_

 _"Talia! Talia Pope!! That's my sister Olivia!! Please let me see her oh my god please!!_ _Why don't you believe me!?"_

Fitz heard 'Pope' and 'Olivia' and his head snapped in the direction of the young lady who's still uncontrollably sobbing.

"Olivia.." Fitz said in a whisper to himself.

He was trying to process that the woman they had to cut out of that vehicle was actually her. The beautiful, hard ass, rude lawyer woman.

 _"Miss they're already getting ready to transport her to the hospital. If you are actually related to her please just wait here, I'll get someone over to talk to you about what happened."_

 _"Of course we are related why the hell would I-- Ugh!!"_

Fitz saw the officer walk over to the men with badges and came back with what looked like a detective.

Without thinking he pushed his way through the crowd of people to get closer to the young woman. He wanted to hear what the detective had to say.

Fitz didn't know why he felt like he needed to jump in and help but he did. He wanted to help this woman, he wanted to help Olivia.. He wanted to know why someone would plan a hit-and-run on her.

He was now just a few feet away as he listened intently to their conversation.

 _"Miss what is your relation to the victim?"_

 _"I'm.. I'm her younger sister. My name's Talia Pope."_

 _"Can I please see your ID?"_

 _"Yes. Here, see?_ _Is it bad? Will she.. Will she make it??"_

 _"Okay miss, I can't tell you much right now. All we know is that it was definitely a hit-and-run and I'm not a medical expert so I can't give you any information regarding the state of your sister.. But give me your contact details and I'll get back to you once we get some clarity about what happened and in the meantime I suggest you go over to the hospital where you'll get an update on the condition of your sister. "_

 _"Okay."_

Fitz saw the ambulance speeding off then turned to look back at the young woman who stood there frozen as she too watched on as the ambulance drove off with sirens crying.

He placed his hands in his pockets and closed the distance between them.

"Excuse me?"

Talia sniffled back her tears. "What?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're the sister of the victim.."

"Yes I am. I have to get to the hospital, my sister needs me. I have to call my parents, call Chad, I--"

"Calm down..breath. ." Fitz cut her off.

"Who are you?"

"Fitz. I uhh I'm a friend of your sister's." He lied.

"I'm Talia but please excuse me I've got to catch a cab." She pushed past him.

"No. I'll get you to the hospital."

"Look, Fitz is it? I don't even know you." Talia wiped the tears from her face.

"Olivia knows me, that's good enough isn't it?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Okay but please hurry."

"Of course. Follow me."

Fitz lead her to his car down the road.

They got in and he rushed them to the hospital.

Talia used the time to phone everyone from family to friends.

"Why did this had to happen to her. Liv didn't deserve this. A hit-and-run!? That doesn't even make sense!" Talia started to sob all over again.

Fitz didn't know what to say exactly, his mind was working overtime thinking about a possible reason behind this.

"What cases was she working on at the moment?" Fitz asked quietly.

"What?"

"Do you know what cases your sister was working on recently?"

"...No I don't. She um, she doesn't discuss her work with anyone."

Not helpful, Fitz needed information.

"Okay. How did you hear about the accident?"

"A college friend of mine was at the scene, she posted pictures in our group chat and I recognised Liv's car, the number plate confirmed it for me." She said then added. "I have a thing for remembering number plates."

"Where were you when you saw the pictures?"

"Central park, jogging."

"Okay. So uh, did you get in touch with Chad?"

Fitz tried to keep her talking in order to stop the crying.

"Yes he's on his way. Why haven't I seen you around? I know all of Liv's friends because she doesn't have a lot."

"Our friendship is still new. I mean I just met Chad two days ago so.."

"She introduced you to him?"

"Yes..why?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's an ass." Talia said not giving a damn.

"Oh yeah, I've noticed."

Talia gets angsty again as they pull up at the hospital.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"Thank you but are you not coming?"

"I'll just be in the way. Your family needs to be alone right now to process this."

"Well thanks again."

Talia jumped out of the car and ran up to the entrance.

Fitz took out his phone and made a call.

"Agent Mills?"

"Sir?"

"I need you to look into someone for me."

"Okay Sir."

"Chad Jones. He's an investment banker."

"On it Sir."

"Agent Mills I need you to dig deep."

"And by that you mean hack into everything, I got it Sir."

"Thank you Agent Mills."

Fitz refused to believe that Olivia could've made enemies of such kind that was willing to take her out.

But then again..

He remembered the back and forth at lunch the other day between her and the other lawyers.

Something about a wealthy, arrogant businessman and possible corrupt city council members.

Shit.

He made another call.

"Agent Brooks, I need you to gather some information and get it to me ASAP."

He went on and instructed one of his best female agents to find a connection between Brian Manning and members of the City Council for starters. If there was a connection then Olivia's suspicions would've been correct.

Maybe she confronted them?

Fitz took a deep breath and exhaled, dropping his head on the steering wheel.

"Why are you doing this Fitz?" He asked himself.

In the exact moment that he lifted his head up, he saw Chad exiting the back of a vehicle.

Fitz took a picture of the licence plate.

Chad was staring at the hospital doors, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before eventually entering the hospital.

After half an hour of just sitting there, for reasons he have yet to figure out, Fitz felt his phone vibrating.

"Grant." He answered.

"Uh Sir I think I've found something."

"Shit that was quick Agent Mills."

"I've got contacts everywhere remember? Anyway so the target is involved in some shady business, something about money. But what I have for you is that he have been receiving several threatening emails and texts."

"What's the threats about?"

"It doesn't state anything specific. Basically it's just that he'll regret it if they don't get their money soon."

"Fuck. Uh, Agent Mills when was the last threat received?"

"This morning. I'm still busy, I'll let you know as soon as I find something that sticks out Sir."

"Great."

Fitz wanted to strangle that asshole. He was really just a selfish piece of shit for putting the people around him in danger like that.

So even if there was a connection between Brian Manning and the City Council, this accident had nothing to with Olivia's case involving them. That was clear now.

A whole hour later Chad exited the hospital, getting in his awaiting car and Fitz followed them.

Again he questioned himself. He really wasn't thinking clearly, why is he making this a priority... Why is he maker _her_ a priority.

His phone again vibrated.

"Agent Mills I'm assuming you got something?"

"He's making a phone call right now Sir, I'm intercepting it."

The two stayed quiet as they listened to the phone call between Chad and a mystery man.

 _"You went after my fiancée!? I told you I'd have the money. It's just a little difficult since I need the Chairman's signature on a few of the documents."_

 _"He's your father, make it happen."_

 _"Please just don't-- I just came from the hospital and-- You've made your point okay!!"_

 _"No we just got your attention. Our point will be made if we don't get our money by tomorrow evening. How would you like attend a funeral instead of a wedding?"_

 _"No please don't she's not part of this!"_

Fitz was surprised. Chad seemed to actually care about Olivia. .

 _"Get us the money."_

The call ended.

"Sir do you know this Chad Jones? I mean he's not a client otherwise he wouldn't be running around like a headless chicken right now."

"I don't exactly know him and no he's not a client you're right but his fiancée just became our client. It sounds like they'll be coming back for her. They are going to finish the job if they don't get what they want from him."

"Should I get agents out to the hospital to guard the woman's room?"

"I don't think the hospital will allow it."

"Leave that to me."

"I've been leaving so many things to you already Agent Mills." Fitz joked and earned a good laugh in return.

"I love my job and you're an awesome boss so it's all good."

"Okay then, I've got eyes on Chad now so I gotta go. Thanks for your speedy work Agent."

They ended their call as Fitz kept trailing unnoticed behind Chad's vehicle.

Another 15 minutes later the car drove into the parking area of JSHS.

Fitz gave up on him and drove past the building.

He almost forgot that he was on his way to his mother's before all of this happened. He'll just have to visit her some other time because right now he had to officially put Olivia on their client list and into their systems.

 **xxx**

"Sir we have two agents guarding Miss Pope's hospital room, agents outside of the hospital for backup, an agent surveilling her apartment in York Avenue and we have it bugged, we're also monitoring her fiancé, Chad."

"Good. I'll try and find out what Chad has gotten himself into and why it's playing out like this."

Fitz knew it could be something relating to that article he read previously about the misdeeds of their company. If not, he'll just have to dig deeper.

He spend all day reading through articles about JSHS.

The company was definitely under investigation for corruption and fraud.

Somewhere someone must've had dirt on Chad hence the blackmailing.

He gathered a list of every member of the company and their investors. Who could it be?

A knock on his door got Fitz's attention.

"Come in."

"Sir..."

"Agent Mills."

"We've got eyes on Chad Jones in the apartment he shares with Miss Pope and he just got cornered by someone.."

"Well are you going to tell me who it was?"

"It's an FBI agent Sir."

"What!?"

"They have a deal. Make the investigation go south and get paid but now this guy is eager for his money."

"Do we have a name?"

"Yes, Agent Drew Martin."

"I bet this isn't the first time he's striking one of these deals, he must make a fortune off these companies."

"I suspect he specifically approached Chad because he knew that he'd do anything to protect his father and their company."

"Yeah... Okay Agent Mills we can continue with this tomorrow, I'm sure the surveillance team will let us now if anything interesting happens."

Agent Mills nodded and left.

Fitz went home to his penthouse in Park Avenue and took a long, relaxing shower.

He needed time to think. This day has been..eventful to say the least.

After his shower he poured himself a drink, got his laptop and reclined on the sofa.

"Let's see who you are Olivia Pope." Fitz murmured and started searching her online.

Olivia Carolyn Pope. She's a 28 year old Junior Partner at Novak Beene and Associates. She's labelled as one of the best at her age, a force to be reckoned with.

There were also articles of her engagement to Chad.

Reading one of the articles, he learned that they've been together for three years.

Fitz later found himself staring at a picture of her.

He gulped down the last of his scotch and abruptly closed his laptop tossing it to the side.

Focus. She's a client. Her life is at stake.

He walked into his kitchen and started making a nice dinner for himself.

The following morning at 9 Fitz was on his way to the hospital.

He was so caught up in nailing the people behind the accident that he forgot to think about Olivia's health.

Was she even going to make it?

Clear images of her unconscious body being pulled out of the vehicle flashed before his eyes.

Fitz got himself together and made his way inside the hospital.

He stood there, looking around, then he spotted Talia making her way to the elevator.

Fitz jogged over to catch up before the elevator closes. "Talia. Hey."

"Fitz! Hi." She gave him a friendly smile.

"How's your sister?" He asked as the elevator went up.

"She hasn't woken up yet but the doctors says she's showing signs of improvement."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Yeah.. A few broken ribs, cuts and bruises all over, swollen face and her jaw was also dislocated but she's still there, I can still see my sister underneath all of that."

The elevator stops and they get out. Fitz keeps up with Talia as she makes her way to Olivia's room.

"How's your parents holding up?"

"It's hard for them as you can imagine. That fiancé of hers has only been here once and he sent bodyguards to watch over her instead."

"Bodyguards.. How do know he sent them? I mean why would he do that?"

"Who else would've done it? I've tried to ask them but they just stare at me like robots."

They approached the room as Fitz saw his two agents standing guard.

"Would you like to come in? It's just me here, I sent my parents home to get some rest and to freshen up. They'll be here later."

"Okay."

 _What are you doing Fitzgerald!_ He mentally scolded himself.

The agents stop them. "Who is this man?"

"Right so _now_ you can talk. He's a friend of my sister." Talia said annoyed at the bodyguards.

"Name?"

"Fitz. Fitzgerald Grant." He says loud enough.

"Miss, his name isn't on the list."

"I must've forgotten to write his name down. Look it's fine, I know him."

"We can't take any chances Miss."

"Would you like to see his ID? Passport? Gym membership??"

Fitz stifled back a laugh. _Just like her sister_ , he thought.

He handed over his ID, they do a body search and he signed their clipboard to gain entrance to the room.

Talia went ahead and Fitz nodded at his agents before entering Olivia's room.

Fitz's heart broke when he saw her. She looked so small and helpless...lifeless.

Talia noticed the sad look on his face. She still didn't really know Fitz but he seemed like a geniune guy. He cared.

"So how did you become friends with Olivia? She asks sitting down on the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"Oh um, we uh.. We met at my sisters restaurant in SoHo."

"Food and Chill? Oh my gosh she loves that place even though it's a thirty minute drive."

"Yeah that's the one. So you're still in college?" He changed the topic.

"Yes, I study art and I love it."

"You also love your sister very much."

"I do. She's my best friend. The best role model a girl can have."

"Wow.."

"Yeah.. It sucks seeing her like this though."

A silence fell over them.

"I uh, I should probably get going. Thank you for letting me see her. I really hope she recovers soon."

"Hey why don't you give me your number then I can let you know when she wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

He punched his digits in on her phone. "There."

"Cool. I saw the way you looked at her earlier, don't worry..she'll wake up soon. My presence will start to annoy her so much, she won't have a choice but to wake up and chase me away." Talia laughed.

"Ha! Funny.. I hope you're right though. She should get better, she didn't deserve this."

"Prayers and positive thinking is all we have."

"Thanks again Talia, see you."

"No problem. Bye Fitz."

He left the room and closed the door.

"They are under the impression that you are Chad's guys, if he shows up here you stick to our plan." Fitz spoke to the two agents.

"Yes Sir."

"Great, can I have my ID back now?" He chuckled.

"Here you go Sir."

"Keep me updated."

Fitz then left the hospital and drove to the one place where he'd find a distraction.

Food and Chill.

"Hey sis." He sighed as Julia came up to him at the bar.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not too long. Got here ten minutes ago."

"Okayy.. and why are you drinking at this time of day?"

"Because I want to?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." He takes a swig of his drink.

"You don't normally come in here at 11 in the morning to have a drink."

"So? I felt like having a drink and this is my favourite place."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Somethings up, just tell me. Is it your job? Did something go wrong?"

"Jules.. c'mon, let me enjoy my drink."

"Fitz don't do that. Don't shut down."

"You know there's certain things about my job that I can not under any circumstances discuss with you."

"Come to my office, there's free alcohol." Julia said and walked away.

Fitz rested his head on the counter and groaned.

Eventually he decides to take her up on her offer.

"Sit down." Julia tells him as he saunters into her office.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked sitting down.

"In the kitchen, we have a 50th birthday dinner later."

Julia leans against the edge of her desk and looks down at her brother.

"Talk to me. It doesn't have to be about what's bothering you, just talk..about anything."

"Where's the free alcohol?" He smirked.

"I'm pouring you one drink, that's it."

"Your deal sucks. I should've paid for my alcohol instead."

"Shut up. Here, enjoy." She places the glass down in front of him.

"So did you hear about that brutal accident yesterday?"

"Om my god yess. I saw it on the news last night."

"You didn't read any newspaper this morning have you?"

"...No."

"The driver of the vehicle was Olivia Pope. The lawyer that comes here so often."

"What!?! Oh my word!!"

Her name actually was revealed in the morning paper, along with pictures of the accident.

"Yeah.."

"Is she--"

"No she's not. She's in the hospital."

"I can't believe it was her. That car looked terrible."

"I was at the scene.. On my way to mom's yesterday morning I got caught in traffic which was due to the accident. I went to have a look. They had to cut her out of the vehicle. She was unconscious."

Julia had tears in her eyes. Her face wearing a shocked expression.

Ryan entered the office and looked confused at his brother and sister.

"What's going on? Did something happen to mom? Why is Julia on the verge of tears?"

"Dude relax, nothing happened to mom. I just told Jules about the accident yesterday."

"Oh yeah I saw it in the paper earlier. Olivia Pope. Wow it's sad. I remember her, she's a nice girl. They say it was a hit-and-run."

"This is getting worse and worse what the hell!? Why would someone want to do that to her?" Julia asked.

"Hopefully they find out soon.. Wait, why are you drinking?"

"Our sister brought me in here for a drink."

"Do you want me to tell him the real reason?" Julia threatened him.

"And what is the real reason sis?" Fitz challenged her.

When she didn't answer he grinned at her.

"Ryan and I always share shit with you but you never do the same with us."

"Jules I share things with you though don't lie."

"Stupid things. Not the stuff that actually matters, like now when you're clearly going through something but you're keeping it all cropped up."

"Do I need to remind you again how I can't share every work related thing with you?"

"No you don't but if it makes you walk around here with a long face, downing alcohol in the morning, then maybe you could at least try to open up?"

"Yeah man she's right." Ryan chimed in.

"We took on a new client and it's a bit messy. That's all."

"Okay?"

"What? You asked and that's all there is to it." Fitz said.

"Okay then."

"I think I'm gonna go now, you guys should get back to work."

"Fitzzz..."

"Julia I'm okay, really. I'm gonna go to the office, no more drinking."

"Promise?"

Fitz got up and hugged his sister. "Promise."

"Okay, you should swing by the house whenever you have time, Jaden misses his uncle."

"Ryan did you hear that? Jaden misses me. And the favourite uncle award goes toooo.."

"Fuck off, go get outta here."

The three of them share a laugh and Fitz got on his way.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Ryan asked his sister once Fitz left.

"Yeah, he's always so confident when it comes to their clients protection.. This might not even be work related."

"Maybe we should put mom on him.."

Julia chuckled. "You know he's gonna kill us if he ever finds out that we did that right?"

"I'll definitely be dead but he won't touch a hair on your head." Ryan laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up the next day much to the joy and relieve of her family...and Chad.

Her parents and sister, Talia, have practically been by her side day and night. Chad would visit but never stayed for more than an hour, or two max.

He was still in deep shit and was trying to figure out a way to get his hands on the money he promised the men whom he made a bad deal with but it would save their company so he felt like he didn't really have a choice.

"When can I get out of this place?" Liv asked. It's been two days since she regained consciousness.

"Babe how about you just relax and wait until the doctors give you the okay to get out of here." He said kissing her head.

"I'll recover better in my own bed."

Her mom spoke up. "Livvie, sweetheart.. Once you get discharged why don't you come and stay with us for a few days? You'll need someone to help you get around and Chad will be at work most of the time.."

Chad knew their apartment wasn't a safe zone for her right now.

"I think your mother's right Liv."

Olivia was actually surprised that he agreed to this.

"Um, okay mom."

"Then it's settled. You're coming home with us baby." Caroline Pope smiled warmly at her daughter.

Liv tried to push herself up against the pillows but an unsuccessful attempt had her winching in pain.

Chad jumped up. "Careful baby.. Wait, let me help you."

"Thanks." She thanked her fiancé with a half smile. "Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"Yeah, will you be okay though?"

"Of course. My parents are here, how can I not be okay?"

"True. Okay then." Chad kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Chad was barely out the door when Richard, Liv's dad, got out of his seat and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Couldn't he have taken a couple days off from work? You went through a terrible ordeal for pete's sake."

"Daddd.."

"Sorry."

"I wouldn't want him around 24/7 anyways.."

Her mother took her hand and caressed it with her thumb. "Sweetie are you two still having problems?"

"Yes.." Liv answered quietly.

And before they could continue on the topic they heard Talia's voice coming through thw door.

"Hello family! Good day today isn't it?" She was so vibrant and full of energy.

Her parents and sister looked at her with pure amusement etched on their faces.

"Okay what's with the morbid vibe in here? Liv I thought you'd be up with a glass of red wine getting your life!"

"Talia! Your sister is still recovering from a terrible accident." Her mother scolded.

"Momma lighten up. Anyway, Liv I have a visitor for you outside. After begging him to come, I then practically had to drag him up here. I don't get why he's acting so shy all of a sudden."

Liv was perplexed. "Tali what are you talking about?"

The youngest Pope signalled for the visitor to step inside.

Fitz wasn't exactly eager to walk into the room. Slow and cautiously he made his appearance.

"Is this some kind of a joke!?" Liv was stunned with surprise.

The shock at the sight of him came off as anger.

She just couldn't understand why she had never seen him before and now suddenly he's..everywhere!

Olivia glared at him before shooting a question look Talia's way.

"Olivia what the hell?" Talia could not even comprehend why her sister was acting this way. This was Fitz. Her friend. A really nice guy.

"Why is he here? How do you know him? What is this?" Liv got worked up.

Caroline soothed her daughter by stroking her back. "Livvie calm down.."

Turning to Fitz she asked, in the nicest way possible..

"Sorry but who are you and why is your presence upsetting my daughter?"

Instead of getting an answer from Fitz, Talia spoke up. "Liv, I don't get it. . He's your friend. He's a friend of hers mommy. He was also very supportive during your accident."

Olivia didn't say anything.

Fitz did not prepare for this but Talia begged him to come here and he was supposedly Liv's friend so he had to agree to come and see her.

Caroline and Richard didn't know what to make of this exchange but they sure was left wondering who this strange man was.

"Mom, dad.. Can you give us a minute please?"

"Okay Livvie. Come on Richard." Caroline and her husband hesitantly left the room.

They waited until the door clicked shut then Talia turned to her sister.

"Liv, why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being anything. He's just not my friend. I don't even know him. I don't know his name, nothing."

Talia laughed thinking it was a joke but soon realised it wasn't by the stern expression on her sister's face and Fitz's silence.

"Okay I'm confused. What is going on? Fitz?"

"So that's your name? Fitz?" Liv asked locking eyes with him.

Fitz perched his lips together nodding for confirmation.

"Nah uh uh, hold up. Fitz why the hell would you make me believe that you two are friends? What about the story of how you met and how she introduced you to Chad?? The fuck man.. Are you some kind of stalker!?"

Talia moved away from him and stood at Liv's bedside.

Finally he decided to speak up for himself. "Look okay.. We're not friends but we're not exactly strangers."

"Uhh yes we are. I only recognise your face because we had two accidental encounters, that's it." Liv argued.

Fitz looked at the younger Pope. "I didn't totally lie to you Talia. Okay I'm not friends with your sister but we did meet at that restaurant I told you about."

"Look whatever.. Just tell us why."

"Yes. Fitz.. Why??" Liv asked dryly.

She was just puzzled. There was no other way to describe it.

She was puzzled as fuck because she had no idea what the hell this man wanted from her.

"Why would you tell Talia that you're my friend?"

"I was at the scene of your accident. She was a mess and needed someone, I offered to bring her to the hospital under the pretence of being your friend. She probably wouldn't have accepted my help otherwise."

"How the hell did you even know the person in the car was me? I never gave you my name.."

"You and my sister know each other, that's where I learned your name. She's the co-owner of Food and Chill."

"Julia? Julia is your sister?"

"Yes."

Talia finally broke her silence. "This is all too much.. Like I genuinely believed you man."

She sounded disappointed.

"I don't have any ulterior motives or anything like that. I really just wanted to help.. And I'm no stalker."

"But you even came to check up on her. Who does that if they don't even know the person?"

Liv looked from Talia to Fitz. "You came to check on me?"

"You looked pretty bad when they cut you out of that vehicle... When I was here, part of your face was swollen, your bruises and cuts looked-- Uhm you uh, you look better now." He stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

Fitz was trying to be honest but for now everyone just needed to calm down.

This was going to be difficult. Olivia doesn't trust him. How is he even going to be able to tell her the truth about her accident and her fiancé.

"Why do you care??" Liv sighed loudly.

"Was I wrong to help out your sister when she was alone there behind that barricade tape watching emergency services frantically working to get you out of that wrecked car with police on the other hand refusing to believe that she's your sister..? I brought her to the hospital because it was one less thing for her to worry about."

"So why didn't you stop there? Why did you keep up this act of being my best friend?"

Fitz shrugged. "I don't know. ."

"You don't know? Really, that's all you got? You don't know!?"

"Do you know why there's guards outside your door?" He asked completely ignoring her question.

"No, because apparently no one is at liberty to say shit. I'm being protected by two guards and I don't even get to know why. Ugh..why am I even telling you this!" She was irritated.

Olivia suddenly felt a shock wave shoot through her side. She doubled over in pain, grimacing.

Talia immediately reached out. "Liv what's wrong?"

In a flash Fitz was also by her side.

"Just my ribs. The doctors told me to be more relaxed." She answered breathing heavily.

Talia glanced at Fitz.

"Can you pour her a glass of water?" She was too busy soothing her sister, easing the pain away.

Fitz nodded and got her the water.

"Here you go."

Liv took it but didn't thank him.

"Fitz I think you should go. You're stressing her out and it's not good for her right now." Talia said while helping her sister lay back comfortably.

"Wait." Olivia stopped him. "Why did you ask about the guards?"

"I. .was just. .intrigued."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't and I'd appreciate it if you would stay away from me and my sister."

"I'm not a threat you know.."

"You're shady as hell. Are you even really related to Julia?" Liv scoffed.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out. I'll leave, I can see that you're tired. Bye Talia."

Fitz turned and left.

Talia sat on Liv's bed once Fitz was gone. "I'm so sorry Liv."

"No Talia please, it's okay."

"I think you should take a nap. I'll keep the parents entertained."

"Okay, I do feel a little drained."

 **xxx**

"Hey mom." Fitz strolled into her house. "What's for lunch"

"Hello baby, sorry we already had lunch." Sheila said giving her son a hug.

"Aw man, I'm starving."

"I can fix you a sandwich?"

"Sure. Where's dad?"

"Out on the golf course with his buddies."

Fitz hopped onto the bar stool and watched his mother fix him lunch.

"Is everything okay son?"

"Yeah.."

"Julia and Ryan seem to think otherwise."

Fitz groaned inwardly. "Of course."

"So.. Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you'll feel better afterwards c'mon."

"It's just this new client that we took on. She's not aware of the fact that she's under our protection which is not how we operate."

"So, someone close to her hired you to protect her?"

"No. I made the call. I wasn't thinking straight but her life was in danger and knowing this I couldn't just do nothing, right?"

"She must've been in real danger if you're protecting her free of charge." Sheila said with a bit of humour and placed his sandwich in front of him.

"Thanks mom."

"I understand why you did it I mean that's just the kind of person you are but I don't see how this is bothering you, you're saving a life.."

"This client.. There's something about her that's drawing me in. I went to the freaking hospital to check on her, I'm breaking rules here."

"So you feel bad for her, that's normal isn't it?"

"Protect the client. Keep the client alive. Do not let emotions cloud your judgement. The client is not your friend. Don't get too close. Do your job and get out."

He locks eyes with his mother.

"Code of conduct. Those are the rules which my agents live by." He sighed. "I'm breaking the rules."

"Sweetie. . Do you know this woman?"

"No, not personally. We've exchanged a few words before, oh and I got into an argument with her fiancé last week. He ended up unconscious on the ground."

"I'm confused."

Fitz laughed quietly. "It's confusing mom."

"Anyway, what was her reaction to your visitation? "

"She thinks I'm a weird stalker dude." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Then step back Fitz. Do your job, protect her and get out."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You owe it to your agents to live by your own rules. Besides, what's your endgame here?"

He took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're right. I'm the man in charge. If I don't follow the rules how can I expect them to? And honestly I really don't know about an endgame."

"So are you going to tell this person that she's your client?"

"I have to, she'll be discharged soon then my agents will have to stay with her wherever she goes."

"Well good luck with that."

Fitz finished his lunch and stayed for another hour or so before taking off.

He ordered his agents to inform him when Olivia's family leaves the hospital.

They needed to have that talk. She needed to know what's going on.

So here he was, at 9pm, entering Olivia's hospital room with a big brown envelope in his hand.

She was sitting up right in her bed, scrolling on her phone when his presence grabbed her attention.

"Hi." Fitz figured that would do.

"Am I dreaming? I can't be dreaming I'm not asleep.. And if I were asleep and this was a dream, why would I be dreaming of you??"

"Olivia.. you're very much awake, okay."

"If you didn't annoy me so much I would've actually been afraid of you at this point. How did you even get in here?"

"Visitor's pass."

"Of course since you're my friend and all."

"Can I talk to you?"

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Your accident for starters."

"Did you have something to do with it? Is that why you're doing the most, because you feel guilty?"

"I had nothing to do with your accident." Fitz moved further into the room and stood in front of her bed.

"Are you a cop?"

"No, not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I have information but I need you to listen and to remain calm. Can you do that?"

Olivia was befuddled. It took her a minute to respond.

"Okay.." Her voice just above a whisper.

"Are you aware of the corruption and fraud allegations against your fiancé's company?"

"Of course I am."

"Has he discussed any of that with you?"

"No he hasn't, he just assured me he wasn't part of it."

"And you believed him?"

"He's my fiancé..."

"So you did believe him?"

"I didn't say that."

"He's very deeply involved Olivia."

"What!? No.. He wouldn't be that stupid."

"You just said you didn't believe that he wasn't apart of this though."

"I mean I can understand that he would've been tempted but..."

"I get it. He's the love of your life. You're giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"How do I know you're not making this shit up?"

"I'm not."

"You're Julia's brother?"

"Uh, yes." Fitz frowned at the random question.

"I just don't understand what's your place here. Where do you fit in? What is all of this?"

"Like I said, I have information. Here." He handed her the envelope.

Inside of it were printouts of the emails and texts between Chad and the FBI Agnet Drew Martin, transcripts of their phone calls and surveillance photo's of their meet ups.

She read through everything, getting angrier as she went on.

"How did you even get this? Are you FBI? CIA?"

"I run a company providing protection services."

"Protection services.. The guards?"

"They're my agents assigned to protect you from any possible danger."

"Did Chad hire you after my accident?"

"No.. Chad doesn't even know me. Well apart from me being the douchebag from that night."

"So, who then?"

"I told you this morning, I was there at the scene and I wanted to help."

"Oh okay so you just decided to put me on your client list? Why would you help a complete stranger?"

Fitz chuckled. "All of our clients initially are complete strangers and well I wouldn't say you're _complete_ stranger."

"No, you just nearly walked me into the ground and headbutted my fiancé into a deep sleep. Totally not strangers." She was being sarcastic.

"You're being so extra. Look, I did it because you didn't deserve to get caught in this mess."

"Again, you don't know me.."

"I know you on paper. We do research on all of our clients."

"On paper.. Still doesn't mean you know me."

"Well that's all I need to know. We don't exactly set out to form friendships with our clients, getting to know them is not what's important. The main goal is to keep them safe."

Liv decided to change the subject and ask more questions.

"So this whole investigation will lead to nothing once Chad pays this guy?"

"I don't know, I mean this guy could be playing him and maybe Chad is aware of that which is why he only gave him half the original amount."

"No wonder he's been acting so weird lately. He's been tense and just not the Chad I know."

"Didn't he find it odd that there are guards outside your room?"

"He did. He was freaking out. Maybe he was worried that whoever got these guards will be onto him soon."

"We don't normally do this but I'm going to give the police a similar envelope which a gave you."

"What? You can't do that, Chad will end up in jail!"

"Their company has been stealing people's money Olivia. Those weren't just allegations, it's the truth."

"You don't get to just expose them, it's not your job. They're already under investigation. Let the SEC or FBI or whoever handle this."

"There'll be nothing to handle if Agent Drew Martin actually holds up to his end of the deal and make everything go away."

"What is it that you have against my fiancé? Do you really hate him that much after eavesdropping on our argument? Couples argue, that's normal!"

"I can't hate the guy if I don't even know him. I'm just doing what's right."

"No, you're getting involved in something that has nothing to do with you."

"You almost died because of him."

"Do you have some kind of sick infatuation with me?"

"No I fucking don't." Fitz said sternly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your actions say otherwise. I have a fiancé! We're getting married! Whatever issues we have? That's our shit to work through!"

" _Are_ you getting married? I'm pretty sure I heard you accusing him of cheating. _You smell like vanilla scented perfume_ , that ring a bell?"

"Oh my godd what is wrong with you!?"

Fitz sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I just came here to tell you the truth, I promise you'll never have to see my face again after tonight. My agents will escort you from the hospital once you get discharged. Wherever you go, they go. Only once we know for sure that your life is no longer at risk then we'll terminate our services. Obviously we will not be charging you. Please don't give my agents any difficulties, they won't be in your way. Their number one priority is to protect you. If you work with them this whole thing will be a lot easier."

Fitz did what he had to do. He stepped back. He was doing his job. He was following the rules.

"And what about you tipping off the authorities?"

"You're a lawyer, you know that the truth is all that matters. Goodbye Olivia."

Then Fitz left, leaving Olivia with a lot to think about.

 **xxx**

 **2 Days Later**

"Livvie who are these people? I thought once you left the hospital we wouldn't be seeing them again." Her mother was referring to the guards surrounding their premises.

Olivia and her parents were having lunch in their kitchen.

"I'll tell you guys soon enough."

"Now you're worrying me.." Her dad said.

"Don't dad, really.. Everything's just fine, I promise."

Fitz on the other hand was mostly back to being his normal self.

"Hey fool, I hear you're waiting on somebody.. Is it a girl? Are you finally putting yourself out there again?" Ryan asked sitting down across from Fitz.

"Damn Julia can't keep anything to herself. Although I am meeting up with a girl, this isn't a date, it's work related."

"Oh come on Fitzy, we won't embarrass you."

"Ryan seriously this is a work related meeting and you gotta get your ass up because she'll be here any minute. You do realise I'd never bring a girl here on a date right?"

"Why the hell not? You love this place."

"Yeah but you and Jules are way too nosy."

"Whatever, I'm going but I'll be watching."

"Please don't.. This person probably have eyes all over this place, if they see you watching on from a distance they'll think you're up to something." Fitz knew that would scare him off.

"Okay okay."

Ryan went back to the kitchen while Fitz chuckled quietly to himself.

He waited another 10 minutes until this mystery person finally showed up.

"Hey, have a seat. I must say I was kinda surprised when you called."

"My sister told me everything." Talia said once she was seated.

"Okay..?"

"I wanted to slap you so hard when I found out you lied about being her friend."

"Would you like to do that now?"

"Don't be silly, no actually.. I came here to thank you."

"Why didn't you just do it over the phone?"

"No, you deserve a personal thank you. You went out of your way to protect my sister when you didn't have to."

Fitz wanted to ask how Olivia was doing but he kept hearing his mother's voice saying _"Step back Fitz"_

This meeting with Talia sort of contradicts to that but he figured he owed her an apology as well.

"I appreciate that Talia and I would really like to apologize for lying to you. I mean you started to trust me. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry."

"You did what you had to. I get that now."

"Yeah.."

"So uh, anyway Liv is good. She's getting better by the day."

"I didn't ask.." Fitz said with a humorous undertone.

"You care about her, I can see that. Even though I really don't understand why. ."

"There is no _why_." He answered quickly.

"Okay." Talia laughed. "Well I should be on my way. It was good to see you Agent Fitz."

"Funny." He chuckled. "We probably won't be seeing each other again, so it was good seeing you too."

Talia was barely out the door when Ryan came over to Fitz.

"Eyes all over this place? You made that whole thing up to scare me didn't you?"

"And how did you come to that conclusion dear brother?"

"She looks way too young for all that."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Ryan."

"So who is she?"

"I told you it's work related."

"Do you want me to get Jules?"

"You're being stupid, I'm leaving."

"You're just a sensitive little boy aren't you?"

"That's why mom loves me more than you and Julia combined." He smirked.

"She loves you because you don't have anyone in your life. Julia and I are both married. We receive enough love."

"That's low."

"No it isn't. You're kind of a nice dude, go get yourself someone to spend your time with."

"I go on dates Ryan."

"You haven't in a while though and that doesn't count. You do that for fun."

"So you want me to settle down?"

"Yes! And don't give me that I-don't-believe-in-marriage crap."

"You don't need to be married to show someone how much you love 'em."

"I could always put your number on our menu."

"As long as it falls under the main course I don't have a problem."

"I was thinking more towards a beverage."

"Why? Because I can quench any woman's thirst, ha!"

The two brothers cracked up at their own silliness.

"I gotta go, I have work to do. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah man, see you." Ryan pulled him in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed since Fitz's meeting with Talia.

He has been receiving regular updates from his agents on Olivia.

The company took on two new clients and he's shifting his focus to them because surely they are much easier people to work with than Olivia Pope.

"Sir the client wants to speak to you."

"What? Why?" Fitz asked confused.

"Uhh she's very angry Sir.."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine.. Put her on."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"You think I had something to do with it don't you?" Fitz sounded cool and calm.

"Chad and his father was arrested! Were you not the one who said you were going to the authorities!!?"

"Olivia, I decided against it because like you said..it's not my place."

"Then how the hell did they find out about his deal with the federal agent huh??"

"I don't know but it wasn't from me or any of my agents."

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's not like he was innocent Olivia, he got what he deserved. I hope you find out whoever exposed him, the company and the federal agent but I'm going to hang up now. I don't have time for this."

He hung up on her and reclined back against his office chair.

He followed the rules. He stepped back. She became a normal client to him. What joke was the universe playing on him by constantly involving him in her bullshit.

Fitz decided to head out for lunch but he stopped midway to the door when his office phone rang.

"Mr. Grant there is a Talia Pope in front wanting to see you. Should I send her through?"

"Uh, yeah okay.." He said placing the phone down.

Fitz looked up to the ceiling silently questioning the universe once more.

A knock on his door snapped him back to reality.

"Come in."

Talia poked her head in first before walking through the door.

"Talia, what are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something.. I called your cellphone but you never answered."

He rounded his desk to sit down signalling her to have a seat as well.

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy lately and I don't think your sister would approve of this..us talking." He chuckled.

"My sister is going to hate me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who went to the police. I basically sent her fiancé to prison." Talia confessed.

Fitz was shocked.

"But how? I mean surely you would've needed evidence to convince them.."

"I stumbled upon the envelope you gave to her."

"Shiiit.. Talia why did you do it?"

"I could've lost my only sister, my parents could've lost their daughter because of him."

"True but Chad couldn't have known they would come after Olivia though."

"Oh come on, that's nonsense and you know it. Once you start making shady deals with corrupt federal agents, you should expect the worse to happen. He never once took Liv into consideration from the scamming to the shady deals, but as long as he got away with people's money and manage to stay out of jail then all is well. To hell with him."

"Listen I know you love your sister and everything but what the hell is wrong with her!? Seriously, it boggles my mind. Why does she refuse to accept what he did?"

"Sometimes even I don't understand her. This is one of those times.."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Was Chad abusive to your sister?"

"Chad comes from a rich family. His fucking forefathers probably scammed people out of their money as well.. Sorry, anyway yeah he comes from a rich family. Olivia is the opposite. We didn't really have much growing up but I mean my parents did their best. They worked multiple jobs to get us the education we deserved but most importantly they gave us so much love that it didn't even feel like we're didn't have much. We were happy, the house would always be filled with joy and laughter and that was enough for Liv and I. When Liv met Chad, she forgot that you only need love and happiness to feel fulfilled. She's different when she's around him. He wants her to be this trophy wife. So whenever she acts like our Livvie and not his Olivia, he puts her in check. Now she lives according to his rules which is pure insanity because she a smart woman."

"He puts her in check?"

"He let's her now that his family has the power to put her out of a job. He reminds her of the poor lifestyle she had growing up..and I've seen bruised marks on her arms before."

"Do you know if he's been cheating on her?"

"I fucking saw the asshole once in the VIP section of the club surrounded by trashy women. I told Olivia but she just snapped at me. He's not even cute with his rich boy hairstyle and ugly ass tan."

If Fitz wasn't so angry not just at Chad but at Olivia for staying on with him, he would've been on the floor laughing at Talia's comment.

"So, the engagement. How did your parents take it?"

"I mean they weren't over the moon or anything but they weren't completely livid either but that's 'cause they don't know about what's going on below the surface..the abusing and cheating. I wanted to tell them on so many occasions but I fear that would only anger her and drive her away from us because she's so in denial."

"Well thanks to you he's gone now."

"And I probably won't have a sister once she finds out it was me."

"She thought I was the one who did it just so you know."

"I don't even want to imagine how that conversation went."

"A lot of angry yelling." Fitz chuckled quietly. He has calmed himself quite a bit.

"She's lowkey so rude to you though. I would've been forever grateful if someone did for me what you did for her."

"Try telling her that."

"Before or after I tell her I sent her dumbass fiancé to jail?"

They both break out into geniune laughter. Somehow making light of a messed up situation.

"So why did you decide to tell me what you did?" Fitz asked her.

"I had to tell someone and you're kinda easy to talk to plus you have knowledge of this whole..situation."

"I'll take the blame. I don't want your relationship with your sister to get torn apart because of what you did although you did the right thing."

"Fitz no that's not why I confided in you. You can't do that."

"I can actually, she already hates me anyway." He said nonchalantly.

"No that's just wrong. No. I'll tell her."

"Talia are you sure?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll even slap some sense into her."

"You'd do that?" He asked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

She chuckled. "Probably not. Anyway I should be on my way, I got a train to catch."

"Off to your parents house?"

"Yep. I don't know why Liv bought them the house in Garden City. They could've stayed here in the city."

"Garden City is nice."

"Yeah but sometimes I just want my momma's food then I gotta go all the way there." She laughed.

Fitz got up and grabbed his keys. "Come on forget the subway I'll go take you. I want to have a word with your sister anyway. Her life won't be in danger anymore anytime soon."

"She's going to kill you man."

"I'm like three times bigger than her."

"She's got spunk, she ain't afraid of nobody."

"We'll see. Let's go."

After 20 minutes on the road Talia picked up the conversation. "So Fitz, tell me something about you. "

He gave her an amused look. "This isn't a road trip where we're getting to know each other."

"C'mon tell me something."

"Okay.. I have three close friends whom I haven't seen in a while because I might've broken the most important bro code."

"You didn't!"

"Well I didn't sleep with my mate's girl but I did make out with her. In my defense he wasn't serious about her and he was with another girl during that time."

"But still, code is code.. You don't do that shit."

"We were all drunk and I think she was into me for a while. She initiated the kiss."

"That still does not make it right man."

"I know which is why after almost two months I still feel like shit about it."

"So you just decided to end your friendship with all three of your pals? Why?"

"No I just started hanging out with them less and less, now we just don't hang out anymore."

"But you miss them right?"

"Of course I do. Now I gotta spend my days with my annoying siblings instead."

"Then go to them. I'm sure they miss you too, guys forgive each other easier than girls don't they?"

"I guess. Hey maybe I will."

"That's the spirit!"

"How old are you?" It was his turn to ask a question.

"21."

"Oh okay."

"You?"

"37."

"Ew you're an old man." Talia joked.

"Please enjoy yourself. Laugh. You're about 25 minutes away from getting your ass handed to you by your sister."

"See that's not funny."

Fitz roared with laughter at her expense.

"And that's why you don't tease me."

"So.. I'm assuming you don't have a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? There's a lot of single people in this world."

"Yeah but I mean, you're a great guy, not my type but a great guy." She chuckled.

"You have a type?"

"Yes but you're deflecting. Answer my question."

"I had a girlfriend, six years ago."

"Six whole years ago!? That's a very long time."

"I know."

"And you've never dated anyone since then?"

"I was never in another relationship since then."

"But why? What happened."

"You're asking way too many questions. What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Hey! I've given you another chance after you lied to me. We're friends now."

"I was in a long term relationship with a very nice girl. She was beautiful. I loved her. I really saw a future for the two of us until I lost her. Her father was a drug dealer but she was estranged from him. They didn't have a relationship but the thugs he was in business with didn't know that. He played them and they retaliated by shooting his daughter. I lost the woman I loved and I never had the courage to open my heart to another woman again. I know she would've wanted me to move on and be happy but I guess I'm just afraid.."

Talia was in tears. "I'm so sorry Fitz."

"Hey it's okay. I've made peace with it long ago."

"Is that why you started this company?"

"It definitely played a big role in it yeah."

The rest of the drive to the Pope household, Fitz tried his best to change the mood and he succeeded. They talked about their families and in no time they pulled up in the driveway.

"This is it." Talia exhaled.

"You'll be fine."

"Let's see. By the way these agents of yours are fine as hell." She said getting out of the car.

Fitz snorted laughter. "Thank you?"

"I think I should get myself in danger."

"Terrible strategy, trust me it won't work."

He followed her into the house and was greeted by an expressionless Olivia.

"Hey Liv, where's mom and dad?"

"Hi Talia. They went to the farmers market. What is he doing here?"

Fitz took a step forward. "I came here to talk to you about our services."

"What about it?"

"You won't be needing it anymore soon since that scandal was exposed."

"Thanks to you."

"No actually thanks to me." Talia chimed in.

"What now?" Liv looked confused.

"Yes you heard right. It was me. I did it. I found the envelope Fitz gave you and I handed it over to the police."

"Talia.. Why?"

"You know I don't like Chad but apart from that, you almost died Liv. And not just that. I did it for all the other times he fucked up. The abusing, cheating and disrespecting. He deserves worse than jail. So if you want to know why, that's why. Be mad at me all you want but I did the right thing Liv and you know it. Stop being afraid of him, that's not how our parents raised us. We're not cowards. We don't allow anyone to belittle us, to bully us or to walk over us. Did you forget all that?"

Liv paced in slow circles.

"Livvie.. Say something." Talia said in a hushed voice.

"I can't-- I don't know-- This is too much." She sounded short of breath.

Liv hunched over, hands on her knees, trembling as she was trying to catch her breath with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Talia I think she's having a panic attack!" Fitz said and rushed over to Liv's side.

Talia was with them in seconds.

Fitz carried Olivia over to the couch and sat her down sideways, propped up against the armrest.

"Talia you have to talk her into taking deep, slow breaths okay?"

She nodded with a panicked look i her eyes. "Okay."

"Look here, you've got to calm yourself down as well, otherwise you won't be able to help her."

Talia pulled herself together. "Okay, okay I'm good."

She crouched down in front of Olivia and clasped their hands together. "Liv focus on me. C'mon, you're going to be okay. I'm here. Now take a deep breath with me.. In and out, deep breaths, come on you can do it. This will all be over soon, you'll be okay trust me. Just breath. Nice and slow..deep breaths." Talia's voice was calm and soothing.

Fitz made sure he was standing out of sight, he didn't want to upset her any further.

Olivia fought it and focused on Talia's instructions.

"That's it you're doing great. Now close your eyes and picture mommy's beautiful smile and daddy's infectious laughter. Can you see that? They love you. I love you."

Fitz was in awe at the scene playing out in front of him. The bond these two sisters share is simply amazing.

Olivia got it together. She calmed down. Her breathing was going back to normal but her tears started flowing uncontrollably.

Liv cried, properly cried. She was inconsolable.

Talia got up, sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.

She held on to her older sister, allowing her to let it all out.

Fitz decided to give them some privacy and went to stand outside with his agents.

"It's okay Liv.. Everything will be okay. You've got me, and mom, and dad.. We love you the most. You've got your friends, they love and care for you as well. You're not alone."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Hey, it's okay."

Another few minutes later and her tears finally dried up. Talia kept encouraging her and soothing her.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes please and some painkillers.. My ribs are killing me."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Talia returned quickly with the water and pain medication, handing it to Liv with a reassuring smile.

"I haven't had one of those since high school..."

"A panic attack?"

"Yes. I was scared, it scared me. Thank you for helping me through it."

"I'll help you through anything Liv."

"I know that, which is why I'm not mad over what you did. I don't know what got into me these past few days."

"Do you still love him?"

"Hm?"

"Chad..do you still love him? Are you still in love with him?"

Olivia went awfully quiet for a minute.

"I don't.. I don't think I was ever really _in_ love with him. I just wanted someone in my life and he was there. I shouldn't have allowed him to stay in my life for this long.."

"Hey breath, okay? Don't stress yourself out right now."

"This is mu own fault! I allowed him to treat me like crap. I was a coward. I allowed him to belittle me, to bully me and to walk over me. I wasn't strong. I.. I let my pride get in the way everytime you told me how wrong he was for me. Now look where my pride got me."

"Olivia, listen to me. I'm not here to say I told you so. So you weren't strong enough then, but you can be strong now. Be the woman mom and dad raised you to be. Be strong, courageous and brave. Know your worth."

Olivia took slow, deep breaths trying to remain calm.

"I love you so much Talia. I feel terrible for letting you down. I feel embarrassed for standing up for that man. I failed you, and mom and dad. I hate myself for fearing him and not standing up for myself."

"Don't, do not hate yourself. That's giving him a win and he doesn't deserve a win."

"Sorry but I'm finding it a little difficult to love myself right now."

"You're tired. Why don't you go lay down, those pain meds will kick in any minute now. I'll just tell mom and dad you weren't feeling well. Go on."

Liv agreed but when she rose to her feet a sharp pain made her collapse right down again.

The tension in her body was not working well with her recovering broken ribs.

"Shit!" She groaned in pain.

"Don't get back up, stay here I'll be right back." Talia instructed.

She went to find Fitz out front.

"Hey.. is everything okay in there?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah but we might need your help.. or one of your agents."

"Why what's wrong?"

"She's drained, I told her to take a nap but she's in pain. Her ribs.. Now she can't make it up to her room on her own."

"Alright let's go. Wait, she'll allow me to help her right?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah she's uh.. she's her old self again, well she's trying plus she's exhausted I doubt she'll refuse your help."

When they got in the living room Olivia was leaning back against the couch breathing through the pain.

"Hey sis, so Fitz is going to help you get upstairs, okay?"

She cast a glance at Talia and Fitz standing side by side.

"Okay.." Liv whispered.

Fitz stepped up and bent over to lift her into his arms.

He did it with ease and she didn't fight him.

Talia lead him to her sister's bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs Liv felt another sting in her side and she dug her nails into his back.

"Sorry." She mumbled afterwards.

"It's okay." Fitz said, quite surprised at the change in her demeanour.

Talia opened the bedroom door and fixed her bed before Fitz placed her down.

They prop her up against the pillows since she couldn't lay flat down yet due to her injuries.

"Thanks Fitz." Talia smiled appreciatively at him.

"No worries. I'll be downstairs." He said leaving the room.

Talia chuckled at her sister. "He's not so bad is he?"

"Leave I want to sleep."

"He's nice Liv!" She laughed on her way out.

When Talia got downstairs, she heard a car pulling up.

"My parents." She said to Fitz.

"I should probably leave. I can have that conversation with your sister another time."

"Excuse me, did you forget I drove here with you? I gotta get back home as well but I gotta eat first."

"I'm not your chauffeur Talia."

"Then you shouldn't have offered to bring me here."

"Your parents don't even know me. The last time I was in the same room with them Olivia was freaking out and they probably wanted to kill me."

"Too late. Here they come." She grinned.

"What do I do??"

"I think you need to hire your own agents, my dad is very protective over his daughter's." She teased him.

"Nothing's stopping me from going home right now and leaving you here."

"Okay sorry jeez relax. They're cool."

Just then both her parents appeared in the living room.

"Heyyy momma. Hi daddy." Talia embraced her parents in a loving hug.

"Hi cupcake. I was wondering about the strange car in our driveway." Richard said glancing from Talia to Fitz.

"Oh, yeah I caught a ride with this guy. I wasn't feeling the subway."

"And this guy is? Because as I recall he turned out to be Liv's friend who wasn't really her friend."

"He's actually my friend."

"Talia what is really going on here?" Caroline demanded to know.

Fitz spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. Pope, why don't you sit down and I'll tell you exactly who I am."

 **xxx**

"I don't know what to say..." Richard said after Fitz, and Talia, told them everything.

"How could he put my daughter's life in such danger." Caroline was upset.

"I knew there was something about him that didn't feel right."

"Other than that hairstyle and awful tan?" Talia joked.

"Right? That shit irked me from the beginning. What grown man wears his hair like that and walks around with a tan making him look like an over seasoned chicken."

Talia was in hysterics. "Ohhh man I love you dad."

Fitz tried hard not to laugh but failed.

"So where is your sister?"

"Oh she's taking a nap. This mess was finally taking it's toll on her."

"I can only imagine. As if the accident wasn't bad enough. Thank you Fitz, for everything." Caroline said getting up and offering him a handshake.

He stood tall and took the older woman's hand. "It's not a problem."

Richard was next in line. The men exchange a firm handshake.

"Thank you." He said locking eyes with Fitz who replied with a soft nod.

"Fitz is staying for lunch then we'll be heading home." Talia announced.

Richard laughed quietly. "Fitz you must be so tired of this one. She's a lot isn't she?"

"I'm afraid if I answer that question she'll attack me." He joked.

"Tali sweetie come and help me prepare lunch."

"Okay mom."

That left Fitz alone with Richard.

"So what's going to happen now? I don't want that man near my daughter again."

"Although he didn't appear in court yet, he's guilty of a white collar crime which carries enormous implications. From my knowledge, conviction for a federal crime draws heavier penalties. He will get a good amount of years in jail. Well not just him but everyone involved."

"It's what he deserves. Would you like to have a beer?"

"Sure yes that'd be nice. Just one though, I still have to chauffeur your other daughter home." Fitz chuckled.

"She's a grown 21 year old but she's still our bundle of joy. There's never a dull moment with her."

Richard made a quick trip to the kitchen and came back with two beers.

"Thanks. Olivia and Talia are very close aren't they?"

"Very close, even with the 7 year age gap."

The two men engage in small talk until they were summoned for lunch.

Fitz felt quite comfortable with the Pope's.

"Thank you Mrs. Pope, that was extremely delicious."

"You're welcome. You know, I felt so bad when we ate and the agents are stationed outside. I even offered them food but they won't accept."

"Don't feel bad. They're just doing their job."

"Okay.."

"Well it was nice officially meeting you both but I think we should get going."

"Likewise. You're a good guy Fitz."

"Alright alright, don't get emotional mother. Fitz let's skedaddle." Talia said getting up.

They laugh at Talia's silliness then Caroline and Richard saw the two of them off.

"Olivia should be so lucky to have someone like that looking out for her when her own fiancé couldn't give a damn." Richard said as he followed his wife back inside the house.

"Yeah.."

They were surprised to see her in the kitchen when the entered.

She was drinking water like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh, hi you guys. Sorry, I woke up thirsty as hell."

"Are you okay?"

"Better than I've been in a while. Can I talk to you?"

Richard and his wife shared a glance. "Sure, of course..yes."

Olivia decided that it was time her parents learned the truth about Chad and everything put her through.

 **xxx**

When Fitz got home he thought about his conversation with Talia, about how he should reconnect with his friends. So he called them up and they agreed to meet him at the bar they used to hang out at.

Tyler, Scott and Josh already occupied their usual booth when he got there.

Dressed casually in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"What's up guys?" Fitz greeted awkwardly.

"Hey man what the hell happened to you? You just disappeared and left us."

"I figured you guys would be pissed at me for what had happened you know.."

"Fitz dude come on. I texted you saying it's cool I'm over it. We've been friends for too long to give up on one another. You're my bro." Scott said.

"I got the text but still man.. What I did wasn't cool."

"Hey! You know I was never really even into that girl and I've lowkey noticed the way she used to look at you. The way I lashed out at you? I was just drunk and annoyed when I caught you guys."

"Fuck I've missed you guys." He said taking a seat.

"Man you're stupid, come on have a drink we have a lot of catching up to do."

"No shit. Tonight is on me, let's get wasted assholes I never wanna be without you guys again. It was horrible, I only had my brother and sister to hang out with."

"Aww Fitzy poo we missed you too buddy." Tyler laughed out loud.

The guys rekindled their friendship and enjoyed the rest of the night to the fullest.

When Fitz woke up the next day he felt like shit.

A relaxing shower, pain relievers, some orange juice and a good breakfast got him through the morning though.

After two meetings he was sat in his office, thinking.

He scolded himself. He did so well this last week to draw a line when it came to Olivia but now he was being pulled right back in.

What the fuck was up with having lunch with her family!? That's not professional at all. He had a job to do.

And yet, he couldn't stop worrying about her. The way he saw her break down yesterday wasn't something he enjoyed. He hated it. Her vulnerability got to him.

He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her. Was it attraction? Is it because of the situation they were in..His state of mind, which is to protect her? Fitz doesn't know for sure.

He still needed to go over some details with Olivia in regards to her safety.

"Might as well get it over with.." He mumbled and grabbed his car keys.

Fitz figured having Talia there would help both himself and Olivia, so he called her.

"I don't normally get into cars with older men." She said when he came by to pick her up.

"Get out then."

"It's okay I'll survive the embarrassment, besides you need backup and I don't want to disappoint you."

"The embarrassment? You'll never be seen with a more handsome man than myself."

"I can see some grey hairs man."

"I'd prefer if you just don't speak on our way there."

"Sorry that would be impossible."

"By the way I hung out with my friends last night."

"Whaaat? And, how did it go?"

"We had a great time. I had a terrible hangover this morning."

"See old man I told you it'd be fine."

"Yeah and stop calling me old I have feelings you know."

"Whatever. Liv said she's going home sometime this week."

"To the apartment she shared with Chad? She's actually going back there?."

"Why not? The threat has been neutralised."

"You're getting way too comfortable in this environment."

"I might've left my resume on your secretary's desk. I'd make one hell of an agent just so you know."

"Oh my god."

"I might be tiny in posture but I can kick ass okay. Anyway, tell me why my sister can't go back to her apartment."

"Oh, no she can go back I just assumed she wouldn't want to with everything that's happened. I'd imagine that place doesn't hold such great memories.."

"Did you eavesdrop on our conversation yesterday with your secret spy type gadgets?"

Fitz chuckled humouresly. "No, that was private."

"Well maybe I'll move in with her then we can get rid of his bad juju and create a positive vibe with happiness and joy oozing off the walls."

"Is this what an art student talks like?"

"No idiot."

They talked so much that they arrived in Garden City in no time.

"Anybody home?" Talia asked loudly as they enter the house.

"Did she bully you into chauffeuring her again?" Caroline ask meeting them halfway.

"Luckily no, I'm here to discuss a few things with Olivia."

"Oh okay, she's up in her room, reading. You can go ahead, it's the first room on your left."

"Thank you."

"Mom you never allowed boys in my room."

"Shut up." Her mother said dryly and walked away leaving her in a fit of giggles.

Fitz knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Uh, hi. Your mother said gave me the okay to come up here." He said stepping inside.

"Oh okay."

"Do you have a minute?"

She closed her book. "Yeah. You can um, you can sit in that chair, just uh..take off that stuff on there."

"Sure, thanks."

Fitz got comfortable then glanced at her.

This much 'nicer' Olivia was something he'd have to get used to.

"So am I now officially removed from your client list?"

"Well there's some papers you gotta sign but yeah.."

"Wait but I didn't sign anything when you started providing your services.."

"It's a little late now but that's one of the documents I have ready for you. Even though this was free of charge this job has to go on our records."

"Are those the papers you have there with you?" She pointed to the folder in his hand.

"Yes." He got up and handed it over to her along with a pen. "Here you go."

Liv didn't read through it or question anything, she just signed.

"Done." She gave it back to him.

"Okay then that's it. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked.

"Uhh I meant for the signature. I know you were somewhat opposed to our services since you had no say in it and all.."

"Oh.. I do appreciate it though."

"Sorry?" He walked backwards to find his seat again.

"Weird hearing me say that huh?" Liv looked down into her lap.

She had a lot of time to process things since her breakdown yesterday and she acknowledged the fact that she should've appreciated Fitz's help more. She should've been grateful instead she was awful and rude towards him.

"I just had to sit down again, so yes..it's a little weird." He couldn't stop the faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Olivia mustered up the courage to face him, to look him in the eyes and apologize.

"I have been so rude to you.."

"I mean, I'd say you despised me but--"

"I want to apologize, for everything."

Fitz ran his hand over the stubble on his cheeks. "Before you do, do you think I should hear you out?"

She wasn't expecting that. Fuck, he's making this difficult now.

Quickly she broke eye contact with him and stared out the window.

"I don't know. I feel horrible but I can't imagine how you must've felt with all those things I said.. the way I lashed out at you every chance I got."

Fitz didn't want to make this worse for her but he also had things to say.

"You were rude to me from day one. That day in the restaurant.. You overreacted, I called you out and you didn't like it. I get it if you had a bad day, that's understandable. But your behaviour just got worse, when I tried to come to your defense against your fiancé and now again during thia situation. I get it, maybe I came across as being too forward but--"

Liv listened to him, tears forming in her eyes and then she couldn't listen any further.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry! Yes, you bumping into me was terrible timing, I was already upset but.. The othe-- I--" Liv wiped the tears from her face, collected herself and locked her eyes on his again.

Fitz gave her a moment and spoke up. "Look I'm not trying to be cocky and say you _have_ to be grateful for what I did for you because the fact is, you never asked for my help in either situations. I just want to know _why_ you hated receiving my help."

"I appreciated your help. What I hated was the fact that you were there, standing up for me. We were strangers and yet you cared enough to do all that. I was fucking rude to you but you still wanted to kill Chad when he had a go at me outside of that restaurant. I hate that you were there! I hate that you saved me twice from my own fiancé! I hate that I actually loved seeing someone call him out on his crap and pushing him around because I couldn't do it! I hate how small I felt and that some stranger had to come and save me against a man I chose to be with! I DON'T HATE YOU, I HATE MYSELF!"

Downstairs they could hear Olivia's cries but Talia assured them everything will be fine. She knew Liv owed Fitz an apology and she knows Fitz cares more for Liv than what he lets on. So she stopped her parents from going up there.

Fitz stood and walked over to a sobbing Olivia.

"You shouldn't hate yourself. Everyone makes bad choices and they get over it. A bad choice doesn't make you a bad person." He sat on the edge of her bed but she avoided his gaze.

"Why do you care?"

"Because that was my choice. I chose to care."

"And was that your bad choice?"

"No." He said with conviction.

"So you don't make any bad decisions?"

"I do. Everyday. Come on it's just a glitch in our program. You had your glitch and now you're trying to fix it."

"That's a weird analogy. I'm picturing myself as a robot with head and eyes twitching because of all the glitches." She found herself smiling. Not entirely but nonetheless, he was actually making her feel better.

"Twitching is good, at least you're not malfunctioning or reprogramming yourself into an evil robot."

"I kind off was an evil robot when I was around you."

"Then I'd say your glitch is fixed because you're not evil anymore." He chuckled.

"Why are you talking like we actually are robots?" She asked now with an actual smile. It was covering her face but it was a smile. A real one. Better than the one he saw on her at the restaurant when Chad joined her.

"I don't know about you but I make a good robot."

"I cracked my ribs, that's lame for a robot."

"Excuse me but did you see what that car looked like after the accident? A normal human being don't survive stuff like that."

"I was lucky." She said softly.

"I accept your apology Olivia."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"You must be relieved that you won't have these guards around or see my face anymore."

Liv just gave him a faint smile and Fitz didn't know what to make of it.

He got up. "So, it has been an honor serving you Miss Pope. By the way you should talk to your sister, she wants to join my company as an agent." He said on his way to the door.

Olivia chuckled and Fitz stopped at the sound. It was like a melody.

He looked back over his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you Fitz.. for everything."

Why does it feel like he's getting drawn towards her with more force than before? What was he going to do...

He had no reason to just show up at her place now to see her or talk to her, the job was done.

She just started being herself around him and their time together came to an end..

Does he want to spend more time with her or is this just a glitch in his system?

Will she be okay without him keeping an eye over her?

This was all new feelings now. .


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to see him."

"What? Liv..."

"Talia I have to--"

"No you don't. You already testified against him for all the shit he did to you."

"You didn't even let me finish." Liv sighed.

"Okay, why do you want to go?"

"It's been a month. I'm ready to face him."

"Are you even allowed to go see him?"

"Yes, I already got the okay to one visitation. I want to give him his ring back and officially break it off with him. There's also some things that I just gotta get out, that he needs to hear. I'm strong enough now to tell him what I want to. I want to set myself free of him."

"I bet he's not gonna be the happiest dude to see you. Your charges and testimony is what prevented him from getting bail after all. But I'm proud of you sis."

"Yeah, my face all over the newspapers wasn't so great though but if it helps other women to learn from my mistake and to speak up, then It's okay I guess."

"So..I'm going with you."

"Talia.."

"It's not like I'll be allowed in there with you anyways. I just don't want you to go alone."

"Thank you."

"When's your next appointment with the therapist?"

"Later today, ooh and I'm going back to work tomorrow." Liv beamed.

"You missed it didn't you?"

"So much you won't even understand. Hey I'm glad you offered to move in with me. Having you here is kinda nice."

"Kinda? Bitch I light up your life."

"Okay I wouldn't go that far."

"You wound me."

"And I ain't even sorry. Anyway get your stuff we gotta go."

 **xxx**

"So.. How did it go? How are you feeling?"

Liv smiled at her sister. "I'm feeling.. free, less worried. I just let go of everything I cropped up and didn't once fear him or what he might do.. I didn't feel small or weak."

"That's great Liv. Why don't we go get a bite to eat before you head off to your therapist?"

They walk outside and got into a taxi.

"Lunch at Food and Chill." Liv answered.

"You uh, you haven't been there in a while.."

"Well after what I just did, I deserve to have lunch at my favourite restaurant."

"Cool. Let's go."

Soon they got dropped off in front of the restaurant, laughing as they got out of the taxi.

"He was so into you Talia."

"Don't be weird, the man was just being friendly."

"He almost drove over a red light from staring at you in the rear view mirror."

"Olivia stop it." Talia said walking ahead of her as they entered the restaurant.

The hostess showed them to a table by the window and they thanked her politely.

"Hey didn't you have class today?" Liv asked realising they've been joined at the hip all day.

"Two. But those are easy classes, I'll catch up in no time."

The waiter approached their table and gave them each a menu.

"Thank you. Can I get a glass of water and a bubblegum milkshake for the little girl please."

"Really Liv?" Talia gave her an amused look as the waiter left.

"I know how much you love those but back to our conversation, mom is going to kill you. You better not let her find out you're skipping classes."

"It's not like it happens often"

"I wouldn't know now would I?"

The two sisters chatted animatedly, even after their food arrived the conversation never stopped. They were just happy to be spending so much time together.

"Olivia, hey!"

"Julia!" Liv got up and gave the blonde woman a hug.

"I thought you've replaced us." Julia chuckled.

"I would never, c'mon you know I love this place way too much. Have a seat, please."

"I don't want to interrupt your lunch."

"No no it's fine. Oh, this is my younger sister Talia. Talia this is Julia, she owns this place."

Julia took a seat next to Talia as the two exchange a friendly handshake.

"You're Fitz's sister, right?"

Julia looked surprised and intrigued. "Um, yes.. Yes I am. How do you know Fitz?" She asked curiously then glanced over at Liv who had her eyes locked on Talia.

"Oh um.. Well, he uh--" Suddenly Talia couldn't find her words. She didn't know how Liv would feel if she told Julia exactly how she came to know Fitz.

"I was a client of his just over a month ago." Liv said with a faint smile.

"Oh.."

Liv took a sip of her water. "Yes."

"Well he's great at he does so you were left in good hands."

Talia decided to chime in. "His agents took good care of my sister and he is really a great guy."

"You got to know him? I mean I'm just a little surprised since he's always so serious and professional when it comes to his job. But then again.. I wouldn't know about his relationship with his clients."

"No don't get it wrong, he was very serious and professional.. Um, he just made us feel very comfortable under the circumstances you know.." Talia explained.

"Yeah no you don't need to explain, sorry. Like I said, I don't wouldn't know how he treats his clients, he doesn't discuss those things with me. I just assumed he showed no emotion on the job." She joked.

The conversation was getting awkward and they could all sense it.

"Anyway, Liv are you okay after the accident?"

"Yes thanks for asking. I'm good. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"That's great. So I'll be seeing you regularly again then?"

"Yup." Liv smiled.

"I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you Talia. Liv, I'm glad you're all better now. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies."

"Thanks, bye Julia."

After Julia left Liv turned to her sister.

"Did you have to bring up his name.. I'm pretty sure his other clients don't go around handing out complements to his sister about what a great guy he is."

"That got a little awkward I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's finish up here, I still have an appointment to get to."

Later that night Fitz entered Club Dash in search of his friends.

"Heyy dude, you're back!" Tyler spoke over the loud music.

"What's up guys. Yeah I got in this afternoon man, Scott mentioned you guys were gonna hit up the club tonight, I wasn't gonna miss out."

Tyler handed him a beer. "Well you're two drinks behind. Catch up."

"If I'm gonna catch up it's gonna have to be with something stronger." Fitz said taking a swig of his beer then handing it back to Tyler.

"You can't be picky you just got here."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get us some real drinks." He patted Tyler on the shoulder and went to the bar.

Fitz signalled for the barman and ordered several drinks including whiskey, rum and coke and a round of shots to be delivered to their booth.

"That's a lot of alcohol." A female voice came from behind him.

Turning around he chuckled seeing who it was.

"I can handle it."

"It's good to see you Fitz."

He went in for a friendly hug. "You too Talia."

"I didn't think I'd see you around again."

"I thought we were friends Talia, I'm hurt that I never got a single text or phone call from you."

"Well you could've texted or called me old man. Anyway I was busy moving in with Liv and just being there for her. She started therapy.. You should see her now, she's back to her old self."

"You're saying that as if I'm supposed to know what her old self was like." Fitz laughed.

"Whatever, I think you could actually become friends with her for real now instead of pretending."

"Ohh!"

"Yeah I went there." Talia said giggling. "Come on, I'll help you carry those. I don't think you friends would appreciate their drinks being splattered all over the floor."

"Thanks. Who are you here with?" He asked curiously.

"My friends." She turned and pointed in their direction.

"Wow, that's... real people. You actually have friends." He joked.

Talia laughed spontaneously. "Shut up."

She helps him carry the drinks to his where his friends waited.

"Just put it down here, thanks."

"No problem."

Tyler, Scott and Josh shared the same curious expression.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He extended his hand out before she could leave.

"Talia."

"Hello Talia."

Fitz glanced at his friend. "Josh cut it out."

Talia was starting to feel like a little sister to him and his friends hitting on her would be just wrong.

"Dude what? I'm just being nice."

Talia had to laugh. "Yeah dude." She nudged Fitz.

He gave her an amused look. "Goodbye Talia."

"Whatever, I'll tell Olivia I ran into you." She said and walked off.

"Alright let's drink." Fitz said sitting down.

"Aren't you gonna tell us more about Talia?" Scott asked.

Tyler chimed in. "Yeah and who's Olivia?"

Downing one of the shots Fitz laughed. "There's nothing going on here if that's what you guys are trying to figure out. I just know them from somewhere that's all."

"Oh come on Fitz."

"Boys can we just enjoy ourselves? I didn't buy all this alcohol for nothing."

They let it go and from there on out their night went pretty good.

 **xxx**

"Morning."

"I thought you had already left for work."

"I'm waiting for Gina to come pick me up."

"Newly promoted Senior Associate Gina?"

"Yes, and why do you know everyone and their position at my firm?"

"Because I'm nosy."

"That is not a lie. By the way I heard you coming in around midnight."

"Yeah we decided to go clubbing."

"Oh."

"I ran into Fitz."

"At the club?" Liv asked placing down her cup of coffee.

"Yes, he was there with his buddies."

"And how did that go?"

"I think he might've actually been happy to see me. He even joked that he was hurt that I never texted or phoned him after all this time."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because we're cool like that Liv."

"Oh well excuse me."

Her phone beeped with a text. "Gotta go, Gina's outside. Be a good girl today okay?"

"Sure mom." Talia responded with sarcasm.

Around midday and 3 classes later, Talia took a cab to Fitz's office.

"Hi, is Fitzgerald Grant available?"

Cindy, Fitz's secretary, eyed Talia. "Have a seat, he's line is busy at the moment."

"Okay thank you."

A couple minutes later Fitz walks out of his office dropping two folders on Cindy's desk.

"Make sure Agent Bennett gets those."

"Okay. Sir there's someone here to see you." Cindy pointed him in Talia's direction.

Talia had headphones on and was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't notice Fitz standing there.

"Do you know this girl? This isn't the first time she's shown up here."

"Relax, I do know her."

"Okay but still, next time she should try and make an appointment."

"Did you take your lunch break yet?"

"..No."

"See, some people tend to get cranky when they're hungry. You should take your lunch break." He teased her and walked over to Talia.

Fitz tugged on Talia's headphones getting her attention. "Hey, are you stalking me?"

"You're the last person I'd stalk."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Have you looked at my resume yet? It's been over a month." Talia joked.

"I have but unfortunately you didn't meet the requirements of our standards.. Sorry."

"You suck."

"I know." He laughed and walked back to his office, Talia trailing behind.

"So, how's art school?" Fitz asked once they were seated across each other at his desk.

"Great. We just started on this exciting new project, I've already got so many ideas. How's work?"

"Work is a lot right now actually."

"Sorry, I interrupted you didn't I?"

"Kind of, but I didn't take a break yet so don't worry. We can hang out."

"Are you trying to sound cool old man?"

"I'm a reasonable age. You can stop with that joke now."

"Hey by the way how's Josh?"

"Josh is old." He smirked.

"Funny.. So, Liv was kinda surprised when I told her that I ran into you at the club last night."

"Don't I look like the clubbing type?"

"I mean you're always dressed so formal."

"It comes with the job.. How is she?"

"Liv?"

"Yes.. you mentioned therapy last night."

"She's better than she's ever been. Mentally, physically, spiritually.. She's doing well."

"That's good. I uh, I also read about Chad's case..what she did."

"Yeah it was about time that she stood up against him."

"True."

"She also went back to work today."

"Great, I'm sure she's over the moon."

"Uh huh. Hey you should come over some time. We can all hang out."

"We've never even hung out before, you're making it sound like we're old friends."

"I'm just saying, it'd be nice."

"She was a client of mine, I don't hang out with my clients after a job."

"Was she just a client to you though?"

They stared each other down.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Maybe from the time you took it upon yourself to be her saviour..?" She said biting the inside of her cheek. She knows the conversation their about to have is a risky one.

"So I care for the wellbeing of other people, that's normal."

"It is. However going the extra mile, like you did for her..not so normal." She said cheekily.

"Okay Talia, what are getting at?"

"Was she just a client to you? Please just be honest with me Fitz."

He didn't answer her right away.

Fitz shifted in his seat and looked at her. "She was."

"I don't believe you."

"And that's okay but you asked me a question and I answered."

"That wasn't an answer, that was a way out. You're just saying that to get me to back off."

"I don't know what else to say to you if won't believe me."

"You cared a hell of a lot about some strange woman you didn't know."

"Why are you asking this now?"

"I've always wondered."

Fitz reclined back in his chair and exhaled loudly. "Okay. She wasn't just a client. I actually, genuinely cared for her...more than I should have and more than I do for the average client. I can't pin point what it is, was? I don't know.. There's just something about her, I mean yeah she's beautiful but it's not that. And that's the thing that's got me confused..I don't know what it is about her that gets to me. I kept asking myself, if it's just a case of curiosity? Or do I just find her intriguing? I don't know Talia.."

Talia expected it but she didn't expect it like this. This was deep.

"Well damn.."

"Yeah.. Is it not what you expected to hear?"

"I wanted the truth so.."

Talia added with a chuckle. "I almost want to say sorry I asked."

"You did though and now you know."

"Are you still feeling that way about her?"

"She's been on my mind.. you know with Chad's trial still pending and all of that."

"I believe you don't meet people by accident. Look what happened after you two bumped into each other. You've served a purpose in her life, maybe she'll serve one in yours over time."

"Is that a quote you read somewhere?" He joked.

"Maybe. You know what? I think I should invite you over, y'all need to figure this energy out between you." She said with humour.

"Talia she doesn't need this in her life right now. She's had enough to deal with already..besides, I'm trying to put her out of my mind and _we_ don't need to figure anything out because she's not the one with unexplainable feelings."

"Okay so it's _feelings_ now?"

"Do you want me to kick you out?"

"Maybe you're just making it difficult because you don't want to accept it for what it is. Are you attracted to her?"

"Talia..."

"It's a yes or no question."

"I don't even really know her."

"One can be attracted to a person without knowing them.. Like a crush or love at first sight or whatever."

"What if it's just me feeling sorry for her? That would explain a lot."

"You're a grown man with, I would assume, enough of experience when it comes to these type of situations..I can't be helping you figuring out your feelings."

"I didn't ask for your help. Look I can't be confusing her right now, it's just unfair towards her. This will all pass eventually."

"And what if it doesn't?" She deadpanned.

"Are you mad at me right now or was that sarcasm?"

"Look I'm cool with you trying to shake off whatever it is that you're feeling but can I ask you to not try and shake her off too? At least be a friend for her, she lowkey needs someone like you in her life."

"We barely even talk, how are we supposed to be friends?"

"Through me." Talia gave him a cheeky smile before getting serious again. "Look Fitz I probably shouldn't have brought any of this up. I'm sorry."

"No I might've just overreacted..it's okay."

"I've kept you from your work though so I'm gonna go. See you around."

Fitz nodded. "Okay, bye Talia."

 **xxx**

"Hey you're home. Tell me you didn't make dinner yet because I brought chinese." Talia said walking into Liv's apartment.

"Luckily I didn't."

She dropped her school bag and went to sit next to Liv, placing their takeout in between them.

"Thanks Talia."

"Sure."

They didn't waste any time and started digging in right away.

Talia was burning to bring up the topic about Fitz.

"You're being awfully quiet.." Liv commented.

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't think you'd wanna know."

"That bad huh?"

"I wouldn't say it's bad but.."

"Try me."

"How do you feel about Fitz?"

Olivia looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What do mean how do I feel about Fitz?"

"Like.. I don't know, just.."

Liv cut her off. "I appreciate what he did for me. He's a good person."

"Okay. Forget I asked, I'm just being weird."

"Well that certainly was a random question. Look I don't mind if you two are still in touch if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah no I know it won't bother you.. Like I said, forget I asked."

"That day at mom and dad's when him and I talked, I saw a little bit of his personality, besides his caring nature, he's geniune, nice.. and kinda goofy."

"Goofy? His jokes sucks." Talia said making her sister laugh.

"Talia don't be mean."

Once their laughter subsided they finished their dinner, cleaned up and watch some reality tv together.

A loud thud, like something falling over, came from Liv's room and startled the two sisters.

"What the hell was that??" Talia asked wide eyed.

Then another noise.

"It's coming from my bedroom." Liv said as they sit perched up and alert staring in the direction of her bedroom.

"Do you think we should go and check it out?"

"You don't know what's waiting on the other side." Liv whispered.

Then a thump against the bedroom door. Giving them an even bigger fright.

"Okay I know I tend to act all tough but I'm freaked out right now." Talia admitted.

"What do we do??"

She took out her phone. "I'm gonna call Fitz."

"Are you sure? No come on, you were right, let's go see what it is."

"Nahh I suggested that before I got scared for real."

"But we can't make him come all the way over here from wherever he lives Talia and what if he's still busy at work? I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I'm phoning him." Talia said and she did.

The two sisters stayed put while staring at the bedroom door as they waited for Fitz to arrive.

A knock at the door 20 minutes later had Talia running to open it.

"Hey thanks for coming." She said in a whisper.

"Of course but why are you whispering?"

"Fitz I told you there's noises coming from Liv's bedroom. We don't know what it is."

She lead him through the apartment.

"Hi." He greeted Olivia with a smile.

"Hi Fitz."

Liv figured he must've still been at work because was dressed in his usual formal attire, with his sleeves rolled up.

She noticed he looked slightly different from when she last saw him. His hair was shorter.

"Which bedroom is it?" He asked not taking his eyes away from Olivia.

"That one." She gestured.

"Okay. You two just stay here, I'm gonna check it out."

"What, where's your weapons?" Talia asked.

"Really??" He asked incredulously.

"Fine." She huffed and watched on as Fitz went into the bedroom.

"Why is he so quiet in there?"

"Talia relax maybe it was nothing."

"Liv how could it have been nothing when we clearly heard noises, unless this place is suddenly haunted."

Before she could say something back, Fitz exited her bedroom with a ginger cat in his arms.

"Here's the culprit." He smiled.

"A fucking cat!?" Talia yelled.

Fitz glanced at Liv. "The window was open, I suspect that's how he got in. He went a bit wild in there, maybe he panicked."

Talia pulled a face. "Eww no put him outside."

"Talia he's harmless."

"You don't know that. Wait Liv isn't that the cute british couple's cat? They moved in below us two weeks ago."

"You're right. How the hell did he get up here..??"

"Here, hold him." Fitz creeped closer to Talia and she sprinted to the other side of the room much to his amusement.

"She's not a cat person. She had a horrible encounter with the neighbours cat when she was little." Liv chuckled.

Fitz laughed then went to let the cat out before joining Liv and Talia in their living room.

"So, you should make it through the night." He joked.

While Talia scowled at him, Liv decided to thank him.

"Thank you Fitz I hope we didn't take you away from your work."

"No it's fine I was already at home, just over in Park Avenue."

"Oh.. that's practically around the corner."

"Yeah, so uh you guys are fine. I'm gonna get going."

Talia and Liv walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Bye Talia. It was good seeing you again Olivia, keep your windows closed."

He earned an earnest chuckle from her. "Oh definitely."

"Goodnight ladies."

They waved him goodbye then went to clean the mess in Liv's room.

At around 9pm Liv got ready for bed when Talia came into her room all dressed up.

"Hey I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Jeremy asked me to go to this party with him, I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"And Jeremy is?"

"This boy I'm getting to know."

"Is he coming to pick you up?"

"Yesss Liv." She sighed exasperatedly.

"You look cute."

"I always look cute. Gotta go, my rides outside."

"Be safe, okay? And don't take drinks from strangers." Liv yelled after her.

"If it's free I'm taking it!" She heard Talia yelling back.

After Talia left Liv took out her laptop and did a bit of research for a new case the firm took on.

 **xxx**

The next day Liv spent all day at the office until 5pm when she had to leave for her weekly session with her therapist.

Afterwards she texted Talia to meet her at Food and Chill for dinner.

"Hey, is this for me?" Talia asked referring to the untouched glass of wine.

"Yes, now sit down I'm starving."

"Well you could've ordered, you know I'll eat anything you choose." Talia replied as she got comfortable in her seat.

"I did, I got us the garlic parmesan pasta with cajun shrimp."

"Nice."

"So how was the party last night?"

"It was great, I had a good time. Ooh our food's here." She said with excitement.

The ladies went on to enjoy their meal while chatting about their day and indulging in a bit of gossip.

"Here." Liv handed Talia her card. "Can you pay, I gotta use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside."

When Liv got outside she noticed Talia had company.

"Hi." She shared a glance with him.

"Hi.." Fitz smiled. "I just came by to drop something off for Julia."

"Okay."

"Are you guys headed home?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh, I could give you a ride.. I mean it's on my way."

Before Liv could politely decline her sister answered. "Sure. Come on Liv." Talia smiled mischievously and followed Fitz to his car.

Liv scoffed and walked after them.

Talia quickly got in the backseat. "You can take the front seat, I don't mind." She smiled.

Liv glared at her but got in anyway.

At first there was a awkward silence in the car.

The close proximity to Fitz had Liv slightly uncomfortable.

With every move he made his masculine yet soft cologne floated through the air. It was the first time she thoroughly inhaled his scent.

He smelled nice.

Fitz on the other hand kept stealing glances at the woman next to him. She was beautiful.

His phone vibrated in his pocket - a text from Talia.

 _What's with the silence?_

He shot a look at her in the rear view mirror and was met by an amused grin on her face.

Stopping at a red light he decided to reply to her text.

 _She looks uncomfortable..and kinda mad, why didn't you just sit in front?_

 _Hey I'm helping you out._

 _Helping me out with what exactly?_

 _You know what._

He puts the car in drive again as the light turns green.

"Hey Fitz if you don't mind, can you drop me off at Bailey's Corner Pub?" Talia said making Liv turn in her seat, casting a glance at her.

"What? The girls just agreed to go out and I said I'd join them.."

"You were out last night and the night before if I'm not mistaken."

"Liv c'mon I'm young, I like to go out and you know that. Unless you want me to stay? Look if you don't want to be home alone I'll cancel on my friends right away."

"No, go I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Talia..of course. Have fun."

"Okay."

10 Minutes later Fitz pulled up at the pub.

"Thanks. Two hours tops Liv then I'll be home. Bye Fitz."

'Bye Talia."

With Talia gone, Liv just wanted to get home. She felt awkward just sitting there in silence. It's not like they were strangers to each other for this to feel so awkward.

"I haven't even asked yet, how are you? After the accident I mean..how are you?"

His baritone voice took over the silence.

It took her by surprise.

Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm good. I feel a lot better. Talia was also really great during my healing process.

"She's just a bolt of energy isn't she?" Fitz chuckled quietly.

"She's a lot."

"In a good way."

"Of course." Liv said with a smile in her voice.

"You two aren't much alike.."

"Is that your observation?"

"Yes?" He cast a glance at her before looking back on the road.

"Socially yes, that's where we differ a lot. But otherwise we share a lot of common interests.."

"So you're not an outgoing person?"

"Occasionally I'd go out with friends but I work a lot. I also don't like big crowds, so clubs and stuff like that isn't my scene. Odd right? Seeing as I went to all those lavish parties with Chad..He loved the extravagant lifestyle."

Liv didn't even realise she was starting to relax around him.

"I uh.. No, I mean that's what couples do isn't it.. It's okay to adjust some things for your partner."

Liv scoffed in response, more to herself but he picked up on that.

"She looks a lot more like your mother while you resemble your dad." He said trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Yeah.. You and Julia don't look much alike though, well except for the curly hair."

"My brother Ryan and Iook more alike but obviously I'm the better looking one and he knows it."

"Is that the popular opinion going around or just you being in denial of the actual truth?"

"And what would the truth be?"

"That he's the one with the good looks."

"Have you seen my brother? He's co-owner of the restaurant with Julia."

"Tall guy with a very well trimmed beard?"

"Oh my god nevermind. It's always the beard. What's so mesmerizing about his beard?" He asked with mock hurt.

"The salt and pepper hair that goes with it." She teased.

"My hair is _so_ much better than his."

Olivia laughed heartily. "I feel like you have a whole presentation ready for instances like these, to prove why you're the better brother."

They finally reach her apartment building after Fitz took his time cruising the whole way there.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it."

Liv heard his door opening just after she exited the car.

"I'll walk you up." Fitz said coming to stand in front of her.

"You really don't have to do that, I'll be okay."

"Sorry it's just--"

"You can't help it. Your job has become a second nature to you."

"Basically yes."

Liv smiled shyly at him and they walk into the building.

"This place is quiet." Fitz commented once the got to her floor.

"Don't go into agent mode right now." She laughed as she unlocked her door. "It's only this floor."

"How does that happen?"

"There's more..older people."

"I see." Fitz chuckled.

"So um, thanks again."

Should he just walk away?

Should she just go in an close the door on him?

Would a handshake suffice? Or what about a wave..?

"Sure. Goodnight Olivia." He smiled.

A simple, normal goodnight is a much better option.

With one foot through the door she gave him a soft smile. "Liv."

"Excuse me?" He looked questioningly at her.

"You can call me Liv. I'm not your client anymore, no need to be so formal."

He flashed a charming smile her way. "Um..okay. Goodbye Liv."


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Birthday sis." Fitz gave Julia a big bear hug.

"Thank you Fitzy. Are you coming to the dinner tonight?"

"Depends.."

'On what? Fitz it's my birthday dinner you have to be here."

"Is it gonna be formal? Like do I have to dress up and stuff?"

"No, it's just us, mom and dad, and a few of my friends."

"Why didn't you host the dinner at your home?"

"Because I don't wanna clean up afterwards. So you're coming?"

"Yes okay. I'll be here, I might be a bit late though because I still have a bunch of stuff to do at the office."

"It's fine as long as you show up...with a gift of course." She smiled.

Fitz groaned with a hint of irritation. "I never know what to get you for your birthday Julia. Every year is a struggle."

"Hey you didn't show up last year neither did you get me anything."

"I was away because of work and I did get you flowers."

"Flowers don't count."

"Damn now I gotta think of something else to get you."

"Hilarious. By the way there's something I've been meaning to ask you.." She trailed off.

"Sure."

"You didn't tell me you know Liv.."

Fitz pretended to be clueless. "Liv?"

"Don't act dumb Fitz. Olivia Pope."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..oh."

"What was your question?"

"She was here with her sister two weeks ago and she mentioned that she was a client of yours."

"That's not a question. Jules you know I don't casually discuss my clients with you or anybody for that matter."

"I know but she's my friend, we're not that close or anything but still..I consider her a friend and I couldn't help but to wonder if her accident was foul play hence her being a client of yours."

"Julia I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything."

"Yeah no of course, I get it. Her sister praised the hell outta you just so you know."

"I'm an awesome guy."

"If you show up tonight with a gift I might second that statement."

"If I get you something it's gotta be better than whatever Ryan is getting you."

"I hope that encourages you to go all out."

Fitz chuckled. "Yeah but hey I've got to get going. See you tonight."

"Bye."

When Fitz got to his car he received a phone call.

"Talk to me." He answered getting in the driver's seat.

"Sir there's been an ambush, we have men down."

"What!? How the hell did this happen!?"

"Look Sir we knew they would come for him and we were prepared but there were just too many of them. At least now we know that these people will do anything to get their hands on his software program."

"Where's the client?"

"We were able to get him out Sir. I'm transporting him to a more secure location."

"How did you manage to lose the group that's after him? You said there were a lot them."

"Agent Ross brought backup just in time and managed to create a diversion, that's how I got the client out."

"He's a high value transport, you better make sure you get him there in one piece. I'm on my way." Fitz ended the call and sped off tyres screeching.

 **xxx**

"Hey, you're home early." Talia said stepping into the apartment and seeing her sister.

"So are you, I thought you had a group assignment to finish.."

"About that.. Is it cool if we work here?"

"When?"

"They'll be here around 4. We won't be in your way."

"I'm leaving just after 5, the dinner starts at 6. I can't until next week to get my car then I don't have to rush to go everywhere."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're going to Julia's birthday dinner. So what did you get her?"

Liv went to sit on the couch and Talia joined her.

"A prada gift voucher 'cause I didn't really know what else to get her."

"That's not bad, who wouldn't like that, right? Anyway.. What will you be wearing?"

"Something comfortable and not too over the top. She said it'll be fun dinner."

"Okay, can I help you pick an outfit?"

"Sure."

After catching up the sisters went to find an outfit for Liv.

Talia's classmates arrived and soon enough it was time for Olivia to leave.

"Have fun Liv."

"I will, you better not leave a mess here."

"We won't. Don't rush home please, enjoy yourself."

"I don't wanna stay out too late you know how much I hate taking Uber on my own."

"I'm sure there'll be someone offering to bring you home."

Liv knew Talia was referring to Fitz but chose not to say anything.

"See you later."

Olivia arrived in SoHo at the restaurant just before 6. She noticed that some of the guests were already inside.

"Liv hey! You made it."

"Hey Julia." Liv leaned over to give her a friendly hug.

She held out the small gift bag. "Do I give this to you now or..?"

"Aww thanks so much. Come, let me introduce you to the others."

"Okay." Liv smiled and followed her to where everyone else was hanging around.

Eventually when everyone arrived they got seated around the long dinner table. She noticed Fitz's absence and wondered why he didn't show up.

During dinner everyone got engaged in an easy going conversation, laughing and being merry.

"So Olivia, I'm thinking we should give you an award for most loyal customer." Ryan joked.

"Oh, do you come here often?" Sheila, their mother, asked.

Julia chuckled. "She sure does."

"I like it here. Everything is nice and relaxed." Liv answered with a smile.

"Julia did you hear anything from Fitz yet?" Sheila enquired.

"Not a word. Maybe something came up."

"Well he could've let us know."

Joe chimed in. "Easy you two, he might still be on his way."

Speak of the devil. Just then Fitz texted Julia to say he's outside.

"Why did you lock me out?"

"Technically the restaurant is closed and why are you so late?"

"Shitty day at the office and I went home to take a quick shower and change. Did you at least save me some food, I'm starving."

"We're still eating. Where's my gift?" She asked as they approached the table.

Fitz laughed lightly. "What did Ryan get you?" He asked loudly.

"Nothing! Can you believe it?"

Ryan defended himself. "Hey! My wife got you something from the both of us."

Fitz moved away from the banter to greet his parents.

"You're late."

"Mom I was busy. C'mon give me a hug old lady."

"I'm no old lady!" She playfully scolded him and reached up to meet him in a hug.

"You're still gorgeous though." He kissed her cheek.

"You can't charm me, go and eat your food."

Fitz was in a fit of laughter moving past his mother to greet his stepfather.

Liv watched their exchange across the table. She loved their family dynamics.

She didn't realise she was staring until she met Fitz's eyes.

He gave her a soft smile and rounded the table taking the empty seat next to her.

"Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Right? I can't believe I was invited." She joked.

"Funny." He laughed. "How are you?"

"Great, you?"

"Good, just a lot going on at work."

"With your job I don't even want to imagine what a busy day is like."

"Yeah it can get ugly. Anyway I'm starving, excuse me." He went on to fix himself a plate.

Later Liv got up to use the bathroom and Julia fell into her seat.

"This isn't weird for you guys right? I mean she was a client of yours now you guys are seated next to each other having to socialize..." She said locking eyes with her brother.

"Jules it's okay. She's your friend."

"To you it is yes, but is she cool with it? I'm too afraid too ask. I should've told you she'd be here, sorry."

"Stop worrying. Would you like to have your gift instead?"

"Please."

He pulled an envelope from his pants' back pocket. "Here you go."

Julia opened it immediately. "A trip to the Caribbean!? Thank you! You're by far my favourite brother."

"Say that a bit louder please." He joked.

"Man get over yourself." Ryan threw a napkin at him.

"Can you two stop acting like little boys?"

"Sorry mom." Ryan apologized.

Liv nearing the table caught Fitz's eye. She looked great. He didn't want to be caught staring so he quickly averted his gaze.

"Hey are you still enjoying yourself?" Julia asked getting out of Liv's chair.

"Yes of course. You have a nice family and a great group of friends how can I not."

"Let me go and check on the dessert. Excuse me."

Olivia sipped on her wine and listened in on the conversation at the table while Fitz finished his food next to her when suddenly she turned to Fitz. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He pushed his now empty plate forward.

"Did Julia mention anything to you about me being your client?"

"She did yes, and she was curious. Don't worry..I don't discuss my clients with anyone. Confidentiality is important."

"Thank you."

"She did say that Talia had only good things to say about me." He chuckled.

"Of course, she's still very grateful for your help as am I."

"I just did what I had to do. Hey, your firm represents the tenants of that building Brian Manning is trying to gain ownership of right?"

"Uh yes, why?"

"Don't bite my head off but I might've overhead you and your colleagues talk about it once here at the restaurant. Anyway, during your accident when we looked at possible suspects with motive, he was on our list. Obviously he wasn't involved but we did find information you'll might get to use in your case."

"And you obtained this information legally right?"

"Somewhat.."

"Fitz I'm not looking to get in any trouble."

"You won't, trust me." Their eyes lock and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. When can I see this information?"

"It's at my office, I could drop it off for you."

"Okay."

"Relax, I promise there won't be any negative blowback on you or your firm."

 **xxx**

"Thanks again for inviting me Julia, I really enjoyed it."

"Of course, we should do this again minus the parents and with a lot more alcohol." She joked and gave Olivia a tight hug.

"Goodnight."

"Bye Liv."

When Liv got outside she looked at the time on her phone and it was 10pm. Time sure flies when you're having fun.

"You're not about to take a cab are you?" The deep baritone voice came up behind her.

"That's what people do New York haven't you noticed?"

"You're so funny." He matched her sarcasm.

"Uber is safe isn't it?"

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well since I haven't replaced my car yet I don't exactly have a choice."

"I parked down the street, let's go."

Liv didn't move. She stared at him with quirked eyebrows. "I don't remember asking you for a ride?"

"Is your Uber on it's way?"

"No I--"

"Okay then. I'm driving you home." He said with finality.

"Do you always order people around?"

"I'm offering you a ride home Liv. Look if you're not cool with that, it's fine. I'll wait here with you until your Uber arrives."

Olivia wasn't exactly used to this. This level of concern from a man other than her father was almost foreign to her hence her behaviour. Her fight or flight response kicked in because that's what it used to be like with Chad.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I accept your offer."

"Good, I was probably going to tail that Uber anyway just to make sure you got home safe." He said with a serious face.

"You're joking right?"

Fitz laughed as they strolled towards his car. "Of course I'm joking."

"Good." Liv chuckled.

Fitz was about to say something witty when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Liv looked straight ahead of her listening to his end of the phone call. He sounded frustrated. She stopped walking when he unlocked the car and the lights flashed brightly in front of her.

Not knowing wether she should get in or stand there while he was still on the phone, Liv opted for the latter.

"Sorry about that." Fitz said opening the passenger door for her and quickly rounding the car to get in behind the wheel.

"That was my friend, Josh. His out with Tyler, another friend of ours and they got into a fight with some guys, next thing they know their pockets are empty. No wallet, no phones, nothing. That's what happens when two grown men like themselves act like they're still in their twenties."

"How did they manage to call you?"

"Borrowed someone's phone I guess because I didn't recognise the number when he called."

"So you have to pick them up.."

"Yeah.. They can be so stupid sometimes." He sighed and sat back in seat starting up the car.

"Where?"

"Brooklyn."

"Oh.."

"I'll drop you first don't worry."

"I appreciate that but you'll just be wasting your time driving to Manhattan then having to go back to Brooklyn. Why don't you just go from here?"

Fitz looked surprised. "But then I'll be wasting your time though."

"You won't, I'm going straight to bed once I get home anyway so it's really not a big deal."

"Are you sure Liv?"

"I am. Go get your friends before they get into more trouble." She giggled.

"Okay."

When they got to where Josh and Tyler was, Fitz got out and suggested Liv stay in the car.

Later she saw Fitz coming out with a scowl, his hair looking messier than before and two men looking dishevelled following behind him.

He got in the car and breathed heavily. Josh and Tyler stared at the unknown woman in the front but chose to keep quiet since Fitz was already pissed.

"Why the fuck did you lie to me!"

His sudden outburst made Liv jump. Fitz was turned in his seat facing his two friends in the back. "You made me come all the way out here to get into a fight. What's wrong with you!?"

"Look man, they were threatening us with knives and shit we didn't know what else to do."

"How about calling the fucking cops."

"Dude c'mon you always have our backs." Tyler said.

"That's your reasoning!? Fuck you guys." He said angrily and got them on their way home.

After some silence Josh spoke up again. "Look Fitz we had a bit too much to drink and acted childish, it won't happen again."

Fitz didn't answer. Stopping at a red light he glanced over at Liv, who looked slightly uncomfortable due to their quarrel.

"Hey Liv, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"They wasted your time."

"No c'mon you did offer to drop me off first.. I can't blame them."

"Well I do."

A male voice echoed from the back. "You just gonna talk about us like we ain't right here?"

"Tyler if you don't shut up I'm throwing you out of this car right now."

Josh took it upon himself to get Tyler in check, his friend had a little more to drink than him.

Fitz dropped both of them at Josh's place and drove off without a word.

"They're your friends Fitz and Josh looks like he genuinely regrets what happened."

"I drove to Brooklyn and got into fight because of their stupidity. "

"I'm sure they'll make it up to you."

"Please don't talk in their favour I wanna be mad at them still."

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry."

"Wouldn't you be mad as hell if your friends played you like that?"

"Okay but they did say those guys had knives, so you didn't show up there for nothing."

"Still.. What if I got stabbed?"

"You can't get stabbed." Liv said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? How'd you come to that conclusion?" He asked intrigued and amused at the same time.

"Your career makes me believe you can go with your fists to a knife fight."

"Wow." He laughed heartily.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Okay don't sound so cocky." He said making her laugh. It was slowly becoming his favourite sound.

"See your friends know that too which is probably why they phoned you."

"I thought I asked you nicely to stop talking in their favour."

They eventually make it to her apartment building.

"Woah you're not putting up a scene at me walking you up." He joked as he held the door for her.

Liv snorted laughter. "When did I ever put on a scene??"

"Only everytime I offer to do something for you.. Exhibit A, offering you a ride and--"

Olivia immediately cut him off. "Okay no need to go into detail."

"You asked."

"I wasn't putting on a scene though. I just politely declined."

They made it to her apartment and Fitz waited until she had the door unlocked.

"Thanks for the ride and the entertainment."

"You're welcome." They stood in silence, goodbyes always becoming an awkward event between the two of them.

"Uh.. so I'll see you around."

"The info you have on Brian Manning, you don't mind dropping it off at the firm tomorrow do you?"

"Not a problem. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

 **xxx**

"How did you know I was at home?" Fitz asked opening his door to reveal the two men on the other side.

"We went to your office, your secretary said you're working from home. Can we come in?"

"Sure.."

Josh and Tyler follow him into his luxury penthouse and took a seat on the sectional sofa.

"You want something to drink?" Fitz asked but both of them declined.

"Look we came over to apologize. We were cowards. Shamelessly lying to you to get you to come and beat up a few guys..that wasn't cool. Really man, we're sorry."

"I was angry. Thank you for the apology, next time though..just tell me what's what. Like you said, you know I got you guys."

"Also, sorry for acting like an ass in front of your lady friend." Tyler said with a slight smirk at the mention of Fitz's friend.

Then Josh chimed in. "Yeah we probably messed up your date didn't we?"

"It wasn't a date and she actually came up for you guys after I wanted to just slap some sense into both of you."

"She did? Niiice. I like her already."

"Okay I accept your apology but I gotta go so get moving."

"Are you meeting her for lunch?"

"You just love being in other people's business don't you Josh?"

Grabbing the folder on his kitchen counter, Fitz locked the door behind him as they left.

"So when can we meet her? I mean like officially."

"You hooligans? Probably never."

"That's rude."

Fitz just laughed and got into his car then drove off on his way to Liv's workplace.

The ladies, young and old, working at Novak Beene and Associates was eyeing him up and down when he entered the firm.

He was nicely dressed in navy blue dress pants and a soft pink dress shirt with a few buttons at the top left undone.

One of the ladies gathered herself and was brave and confident enough to go up to him.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes.. I'm here for Olivia Pope."

"Oh.." She sounded dejected.

"Excuse me?"

The lady, who looked to be in her mid 30's, cleared her throat. "Sorry uh, Olivia Pope you say.. You can go right this way, her secretary will be able to help you."

"Okay. Thank you."

After getting approval from Olivia, her secretary showed Fitz into her glass wall office.

"Hi." She smiled brightly once he entered her office.

"Hi. This is a nice office you got here." He did a 360 scan of the room. "It's bigger than mine."

Liv chuckled as he did his little observation. "Have a seat, please."

"Thanks. You look.. different. I mean good different obviously. Very lawyer-like."

"Considering I am actually a lawyer, thanks I guess."

"Don't make fun me. It's just an experience to see you so.. in your element."

"So my office is bigger than yours?" She ask with a giggle.

"Yes, I have a better view though."

"How can anything beat this view?"

"Mine does."

"Don't look now but there's a group of junior associates outside my office pretending to talk to my secretary when all they're really doing is checking you out."

"Is that how it goes around here?"

"Uh huh. So beware or you'll get mauled."

"You should talk to them."

"I'm not in charge of the associates and I don't think they like me."

"Woah how can they not like you?"

"Did you like me when we first met?"

"That was different, you had reasons to be rude."

"I'm just joking. No but some of them come here with an attitude, acting like they're smarter than us. I'm not here for that. You're gonna have to earn your right to be cocky in this building."

"You're a real bad ass." Fitz said laughing.

"I'm really not." She laughed along with him. "Anyway, did you bring it?"

"Yep." He handed the folder over to her.

She took out the documents and quickly went over it. "Thank you for this Fitz, it's really gonna help us with this case."

"I hope you nail him. He's just a piece of work isn't he? I read through those files."

"Yeah he is."

"Do you think it's safe for me to go out there yet?"

"Probably not. C'mon I'll walk you out." She said getting out of her seat and Fitz was stunned into silence when he saw the way her knee length dress was hugging her body.

Quickly recovering he hopped up but Liv had already noticed his gaze. However she chose not to think much of it.

Olivia walked him over to the elevator.

"Allow me to make the rest of the day very entertaining for you."

"What?" She was clearly confused.

As the elevator dinged Fitz pulled Liv in for a hug. This was the first time they had any physical contact with each other apart from the time she had her panic attack and he carried her to her bedroom. Olivia was caught by surprise, she kept her hands down, not returning the hug immediately but eventually she raised her arms and wrapped it around his back. It was like her body was reacting on it's own because her mind was still stuck questioning his move.

She mentally kicked herself. _It's just a hug from a friend Olivia_ _, nothing_ _more, nothing less._

Shit she barely allowed Chad to touch her whenever he visited her at the office.

So..they hugged. Fitz smiled when he felt her returning the hug. It felt good. Olivia relaxed and enjoyed his touch.

After a minute he stood back and Liv smirked at him. "Do you realise what you just did? There'll be hushed whispers all around me now."

"A little office gossip is always fun."

"Not when I'm the topic you fool."

"Did you really just call me a fool?" He asked acting appalled.

"The elevator is waiting, leave." Her voice playful.

"Are you upset?"

"I'm getting your number from Talia and I'm sticking it all over the walls of this building for these women."

"You'd never do that to me."

"Sure I would."

Fitz chuckled and hugged her again resting his hand on the small of her back then quickly walked into the elevator. "See ya!"

Liv didn't know wether to laugh or call him an asshole after seeing his smug face dissappear behind the steel doors.

Making her way back to her office, it started. The hushed whispers.

"That damn Fitz." She mumbled.

 **xxx**

"Hey Talia.. and friend?" Liv came home looking exhausted.

"Liv this is Jeremy."

"Hello Jeremy."

"8:30, and you didn't even text to say you're working late. I made dinner and saved you a plate."

"I was too busy sorry. We ate at the office, but thanks though."

"Big case?"

"Just prep for an important trial."

"Okay. Well we are going out, I just waited for you to get home."

"Hey before you go, can you give me Fitz's number?"

"Whyyy?" Talia asked playfully.

"I need to have a word with him."

"What did he do?"

"Jeremy is waiting, are you going to give me the number or not?"

"You get so grumpy when you work late. I'll text it to you. Bye."

"Bye, have fun and be careful."

"Always."

After they left Liv went to take a shower, got changed into her favourite sleep shirt then crawled in bed. She unplugged her phone from the charger and dialled Fitz's number.

"Hello?"

"I got cornered by at least 5 people asking me about you."

"Liv! Hi."

"Don't hi me."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Listen, I'm a junior partner at that firm, I can't be caught up in office gossip."

"Sorry.."

"I handled it though."

"See? Bad ass."

"Whatever."

"Hey I mean it I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" He sounded sincere and Liv almost cave but she intended on giving him a hard time.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You just threw away an opportunity to get anything you want out of me. Are you sure?"

"How about you earn my forgiveness?"

"But you're not even really mad and I just apologized like.. twice." He was teasing her.

"How would you know if I'm really mad at you or not?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Well I am mad." She stated and heard him laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. So you're not accepting my apology?"

"No."

"Okay."

"What is _okay_ supposed to mean? You know what, goodbye."

"Goodnight Olivia." Fitz said sweetly before she hung up.

It didn't take Liv long after her phone call with Fitz to fall into a slumber but now she had to get up to use the bathroom.

Returning to her bed there was a loud knock at the door. She checked the time and it was 10pm.

Liv walked cautiously to the door and stood on her toes to peek through the peephole.

Why did she feel slightly giddy right now but also annoyed?

She opened the door. "I was already asleep. What are you doing here?"

He couldn't help but feel a bit flustered by her appearance. Her sleep shirt hanging loosely over her thighs, her hair in a messy bun, no make up... Damn.

"Apologizing." He took a step forward and leaned against the doorframe.

Olivia didn't know what to make of the fact that she found him extremely cute right now.

"I don't see any flowers.."

"My hands are clearly behind my back indicating that I have something for you." He smirked.

"Well I'm waiting."

"I thought you didn't want anything from me.. Something about earning your forgiveness and all that."

"Okay smart ass, would you like to leave so that I can go back to bed?"

He pulled her surprise out behind his back. A bouquet of origami flowers. Purple, yellow and white. Lilies, Cherry Blossoms, Roses, Tulips and Lotus flowers.

"I had a bit of time on my hands."

"You do origami??" This was the last thing Liv expected.

"A hidden talent."

"It's beautiful.." She inspected the creation in amazement.

"So, am I forgiven?"

Olivia couldn't keep stop the smile forming on her face. "Yes, you are."

"Thank god."

"These are really beautiful Fitz."

"I haven't done it in a while. I wanted to show you that this apology is geniune."

"I was never really upset." She admitted in a fit of giggles.

"I know but I liked that you gave me a hard time anyway." Fitz said in a low, deep voice and kept his gaze on her.

Suddenly her whole body felt heated. He was making her blush. What is this!?!?

Liv started freaking out again and Fitz could tell by the subtle changes in her body language.

With a sweet and charming smile Fitz said, "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

Closing the door she leaned back against it, staring at the 'flowers' in her hand with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Liv woke up the next morning smiling when she laid eyes on her 'flowers'. She found it really sweet that he did something different. She appreciated the effort.

When she appeared from her room, dressed for work, a pajama clad Talia was already up and having cereal at the kitchen table.

"Woah how are you up already after having gone out last night?"

"Good morning Liv." She greeted her sister in the most sarcastic manner.

"Good morning Talia."

"There you go. Now to answer your question, I have an early class."

"Okay. Well I'm off to work."

"Hey before you go, can I borrow your denim jacket?"

"Don't you already have it?"

"No I put it back after the last time I borrowed it."

"You actually gave back something which you borrowed??"

"Well I actually just exchanged it for that green sweater."

"You're something else you know that?" She shook her head in chuckles. "It's fine, you can have the jacket."

"Cool. Aren't you gonna have breakfast?"

"No, I'm not exactly hungry."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I'll have something at work."

"You get free food at your job?"

"Keeping employees happy is very important at our firm."

"Have a great day at work."

"Bye Tali."

 **xxx**

Fitz just left a meeting with his agents and was currently sat contemplating whether to call Liv or not.

Unconsciously he pressed dial and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi." Her voice. Her sweet, angelic voice made him smile.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good, just about to step out."

"How's my ladies at the firm? Are they still asking about me?"

"Please, they're already over you. We have a new IT guy starting here next week and he's all they can talk about."

"Okay that's it, I'm gonna have to make another appearance."

"You are not setting a foot near this office."

"I'm losing fangirls to an IT guy Liv."

"Fangirls? You're not a teenage heartthrob."

"You're really killing my vibe here."

Their playful banter ended when they both burst out laughing wholeheartedly.

"So where are you off to in the middle of the day? You uh, you mentioned that you're on your way out."

"Home.."

"Home?" Confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I had two successful trials this morning and there's nothing immediate that needs my attention so I took the rest of the day off."

"Just like that?"

"Sure. I'm taking some work home with me though so it's really nothing."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Hmm?"

"I could take you home.."

"Oh, aren't you busy?"

"No.."

"Okay." She gave in.

Fitz chuckled heartily. "You didn't even put up protest."

"It's a free ride." She joked back.

"See? You're beginning to see the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture would be you becoming my chauffeur." She laughed. "No but really thanks though I appreciate your kindness."

"No problem, I'm gonna hang up now. See you in a bit."

"Okay."

After a good 20 minutes Fitz exited his car and walked up to the offices of Novak Beene and Associates. Again, the ladies subtly freaked out. He could feel them staring. He's prepared this time though, purposefully turning on the charm and flashing them a smile.

Fitz kept walking until he reached the desk of Liv's secretary. Looking through the glass walled office he doesn't see Liv in there.

"Hello, is Olivia Pope available?"

The lovely secretary, who looked to be in her 40's, gave him a kind smile. "Are you Fitz?"

"Um yes."

"Okay, you can go through and wait in her office."

"Her orders?"

"Yes, oh and you're not allowed to touch anything while you're in there."

He found that order particularly amusing. "Okay. Thanks Miss..?"

"Oh you can call me Violet."

"Thank you..Violet."

So he walked into Olivia's office and browsed through all her books, pictures on the desk, certificates on the wall and the interesting souvenirs she kept on a shelf behind her desk.

"Hey! Did Violet not give you the no touching rule?"

He placed the book back and turned towards the scolding voice. She walked further into her office until they were mere feet apart.

"She did, I'm just not that good at following rules. Breaking them is more my thing."

"Clearly."

Fitz smirked and closed the gap between, pulling her into his arms. "Hi." His breath tickled her ear. Liv still had to get used to this. His hugs. She doesn't have an issue with it, she's just never prepared for the way it makes her feel.

Wrapping her arms around him, she relaxed in his arms. "Hi."

Releasing his hold on her Fitz stepped back but she was still intoxicated by his fragrance.

"So.. You're not worried about the curious eyes in the building anymore?"

"Okay first of all you let me elaborate on that rule of mine. When Violet told you not to touch anything in this office that _anything_ included me but you don't follow rules don't you? Which is why I don't care about the audience you draw because you do your own thing."

"That's a silly rule and I think if they see us hug more often eventually the whispers will die down."

"Hug more often? That would imply that you'll be showing up here more which is not happening. You have a whole business to run, did you forget that?"

"Friends visit each other all the time. What's wrong with that?"

"I can count on one hand how many times my friends Leslie, Mia and Amanda have visited me."

"Well I like to keep in touch with my friends so if I have to visit them at their workplace then so be it."

"Ughh let's just go." She feigned annoyance and Fitz obviously got a kick out of it.

Politely saying goodbye to Violet, he walked besides Liv as they made their way to the elevator. Several sets of curious eyes watching them intently as they step into the elevator sharing a laugh.

The people at the firm obviously knew about the whole thing with Chad from what they've read in the papers and online. They also noticed the absence of her engagement ring. So seeing this unfamiliar man, this very..extremely good looking unfamiliar man, visiting her and watching them interact piqued their interest.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Fitz asked as they took off.

"No not yet, I had a late breakfast this morning."

"So you're not hungry?"

"Are you offering to buy me food?"

"Yeah." He answered confidently.

"Okay. Can we just get takeout or something?"

"Sure but where do you plan on eating because my car is a no-eating zone."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Uh huh."

Liv turned in her seat and look at him. "Oooh would you look at that! You have rules. Well isn't this interesting."

Fitz adored the mischief in her voice. It was cute. "Oh..yeah right, because suddenly you just so happen to be a rule breaker yourself huh?" He grinned. "You know just because I didn't foll--"

Liv quickly interjected. "Your car is going to smell like a food truck when I'm done."

"Except we're not eating in my car."

"Yes we are."

"Liv.."

"Where else are we supposed to eat? On the street?"

"No we're eating at my penthouse."

"What?"

"Don't you want to see where I live?"

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"I can't tell you that."

Liv gives him a decent slap behind his head. "Stop being an idiot."

"Ouch. That hurt you know?"

"Good."

"Are you this violent with all your friends? Is Leslie, Mia and Amanda walking around with bruises?" What Fitz meant as a joke Liv took seriously but he didn't know that yet.

That joke cut a little deep because of the abuse she's been through. She covered up bruises on her arms from being pulled around by a man she thought she loved. So for him to joke that she was being violent and leaving bruises on other people wasn't funny to her.

"I wasn't violent and I don't hurt my friends. Why would you say that?" She says and turns away from him.

He could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice. Then it dawned on him. That was a sensitive topic to joke about.

Fitz glanced tentatively to his side. "Liv I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and of course I didn't mean it. I know you're not violent. You'd never harm those you love or any other person for that matter."

"It wasn't funny."

"I know that now. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

The rest of the drive was quiet. Fitz got their food and drove to his place. She hasn't said a word to him yet. He wondered if bringing her to his place was even a good idea at the moment.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No it's fine." She answered quietly. She wasn't mad at him and they both know that, but Fitz still felt like an ass.

"Okay."

Liv followed his lead until they stepped through his door.

"So this is it."

"Am I required to take my shoes off at the door or..?" Her humour was back, allowing him to breath a sigh of relieve.

"Don't be silly, come on in. Welcome to mi casa."

"It looks very expensive and a piano, do you play?"

"It does? And no I don't. It's just there."

"Did you use an interior designer?"

"Yes otherwise the only pieces of furniture I would've had in here would've been a couch and a bed. I was away on business at the time so I hired someone to turn it into a home for me."

"It's nice though. It fits you."

"Was that a pun?"

She laughed adorably. "Maybe."

He looked down at a text on his phone. "You can make yourself comfortable, I'm just gonna make a phone call then we can eat."

"Okay."

While Fitz stepped out on the balcony to make his call, Olivia decided to look around. She loved the simplicity of his place. Eventually she found herself trialling the gunmetal railings up the staircase. She found one wall in particular with a whole bunch of pictures on it.

She recognised his mother, brother and sister in some of the pictures. There was a picture of who she assumed was Fitz's late father. She could see the resemblance in his face to Fitz.

However what puzzled her was the light-skinned girl with the curly hair in a picture with Fitz. In this particular picture, she was on his shoulders..they looked happy.

"Found anything interesting?"

Liv was startled at the suddenness of his baritone voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked up behind her and tried to find what picture it is she's staring at.

"Is this your father?"

"Yes."

"I could tell.. You look just like him."

"I do."

He talked her through all the other people on the wall except for one... The light-skinned girl with the curly hair.

"Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"Oh.. That's April."

"A friend of yours? She's beautiful."

"No..I mean.. She was my girlfriend."

"...Oh. Was? You must've loved her a lot then if you have her picture up here."

"I did. She was my only real serious girlfriend. We were together for about three and a half years."

"Oh okay."

"She died six years ago. Was killed actually."

"Fitz.. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. C'mon, are you still hungry or what?"

"Yeah." A weak smile playing over her cheeks.

Liv was awfully quiet during lunch and Fitz believed it had something to do with April.

"She was black right?"

Fitz found the question odd and he didn't know what it was leading to but he decided to answer her anyway.

"Black mother, white father.. So yeah I guess."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask.. Is she the reason you reached out and helped me in the first place?" Liv sounded a bit apprehensive.

"What?"

"Do I remind you of her?"

"Seriously? Because of the colour of your skin?"

"No. Do you see her in me? Do I remind you of her? Do you see her when you look at me? Is that what this whole friendship is about? What is it??" She put her fork down and sat back staring at him waiting for answers.

"Okay Liv can you calm down?" He sure was calm.

"I just want answers Fitz."

"You don't remind me of April. Yes I loved her but she's gone..has been for 6 years now. I've made peace with it long ago. I've closed that chapter and moved on. The picture I have up there is because that was a good memory. I still have good memories of our time together that doesn't mean I don't or can't create new one's with someone else. Look, I reached out to you because I wanted to help, don't think I'm playing some sick game here. I actually like your friendship okay."

Liv took a deep breathe, digesting everything he just said.

"I uh.. I think should go home." She got up, grabbed her belongings.

Fitz lowered his head into his hands. This woman can be so infuriating sometimes. He released a loud groan into the table and got up.

"Wait."

She was already halfway towards the door.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes.. I do."

"Then why are you leaving in such a hurry?"

"Look I've upset you and I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset..try frustrated."

"I had to ask okay! I couldn't help but to wonder."

"Olivia.." He walked up to her. "I don't see her when I look at you, I only see you. I see Olivia Pope. And Olivia Pope is so different from April. I like you and I like you for being you, having your own personality, I'm not comparing you or anything you do to what she used to be."

"Fitz you don't--"

"No, just hear me out." He placed his hands on either side of her arms, holding her in place before she takes off and run out of there. "I like you Olivia, nevermind the whole Chad fiasco or the accident and me trying to be your hero. Every time I saw you at the restaurant I was intrigued.. captivated. After your accident I just couldn't get you out of my head. I tried. I even spoke to Talia about it. Of course I knew you weren't ready for anything like this, but she encouraged me to be a friend for you. She claimed that you needed my kind of friendship and support."

Liv's mind was yelling at her: _Abort! Abort!_ but she couldn't physically move. What is he doing!? He can't be talking about feelings and emotions right now it was confusing and scaring her at the same time.

"So you became friends with me because of what my sister claimed I needed?" She managed to find her voice after all.

"No, I guess that was just the push I needed not to be a coward. Obviously I couldn't have pretended that you don't exist. I chose to seek out your friendship because I still wanted to be there for you whenever you needed my help."

"Fitz what exactly are you saying? How did we go from discussing April to having this conversation? So I don't remind of her great. Can I leave now or are you just going to keep me here against my will?" She had an attitude now. She was doing the most to get him angry in order to stop this conversation and leave because she knew exactly what he was getting at. The subtle glances, the compliments, the hugs and even making her and her needs a priority..that only meant one thing. Being rude to him now was her defense mechanism to prevent her from opening up and addressing the current developments between them.

"Oh my god woman would you stop being so..." He couldn't even find the word, that's how much she frustrated him. "I'm not.." Then he shut up.

"Aah there it is. You're not Chad, is that what you were gonna say!?"

"Why are being like this?" He dropped his hands from her arms.

"Like what!?"

"Over dramatic."

"Really? Well okay then." It was more his confession to actually liking her that got her to act this way. She didn't do so well with being open with people other than her parents and her sister.

Olivia made a sharp turn to walk up to the door when she heard Fitz's voice again. "Will you at least let me get you a cab since I brought you here?"

"No Fitz I can do that myself. I can do a lot of things for myself by myself. Stop being so damn overprotective." Liv swung the door open but to her surprise it got pushed shut again. She took a deep breath in and turned around with the intention of telling him off but the air she inhaled so deeply got stuck in her chest when she realised Fitz had her caged against the door.

"Stop. I like you. Will you please acknowledge that?"

Nothing. No response, just the sounds of her shaky breathing.

"What? Can't speak now? You were just yelling at me seconds ago.." He was smug because he knew she was lowkey feeling something too. Maybe not as strongly as him but still something.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"Are you okay with me liking you?"

His voice, his scent, the heat radiating from his body.. she couldn't. She had no control and she liked it. He was being forward and oozed gentle dominance.

"Olivia?" Fitz tipped his head down to her ear. "Do you like me too? Is that why you're trying to run?"

What the hell!? He wasn't even touching her but she was squirming, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

There was only one way out of this and that was not fighting with him. With her free hand she grabbed his face and guided him towards her. Olivia kissed him. Not a peck or innocently. She kissed him with a purpose. Fitz allowed her to lead at first.. He didn't want to take advantage of her. He needed to be certain she was sure of her actions. Her seeking entrance to his mouth and her fingers running havoc through his hair was all the vindication he needed.

Fitz couldn't believe how good she tasted. This felt so right. His tongue wildly explored her mouth.

His hands moved to her hips but then he abruptly pulled back. He didn't just pull back on the kiss, he took a step back from her creating space. Liv looked dazed and breathing heavily.

"Sorry.. You should probably go. I don't want you to regret anything that might happen here and I certainly don't want to lose your friendship." He wanted her but feared she might not be ready.

"We're not friends Fitz.. I don't kiss my friends like that."

"Liv.. We just had an argument and we're not thinking clearly right now."

"I never answered your question.." She laid her head back against the door.

"What?"

"I do like you."

"As a friend yes."

"I thought I just told you we're not friends."

Fitz was fighting to keep it together and not rip her clothes off of her.

"I don't want us to do something that might turn into a big mess where we end up hating each other.. or make things awkward between us Olivia."

"You're thinking too much." She dropped her bag and leaped onto him. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him forcefully.

Fitz was done fighting it. He was just going to be in the moment. So he hoisted her up, getting a firm grip on her thighs and navigated his way to the staircase.

Their hungry kisses intensified even more. Denial and longing is probably what it was. Fitz grunted in pain when his hip collided with the steel railing.

"Careful." Liv bit his lower lip and pulled on it. Their eyes focusing on one another as they struggle their way to the top.

Halfway up he pressed her against the wall and started attacking her neck. Sucking on the sensitive skin making her moan. Fitz stopped, leaned back and beamed. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard." He said and peppered her with kisses from her collarbone to her earlobe.

They eventually continue up the stairs. He makes it to his bedroom and sets her down. Fitz turned her back towards him and teasingly unzipped her dress. He kissed her bare shoulder before she turned to face him.

"Oh damn, you're so beautiful." He stared at her in her underwear and she blushed.

Fitz playfully jerked her to him earning the cutest giggle.

As their tongues battle, Fitz removed his shirt while Liv found his waistband and effortlessly dropped his pants. He stepped out of his pants and removed his shoes and socks at the fastest pace, leaving him in his boxers.

He came up to remove her bra then dropped her on his bed. Being on top of her and kissing the skin between her breasts, he could hear the thudding of her heartbeat. "Are you nervous? We can stop I don't want you to be unsure.."

"Fitz, I'm fine. It's a good nervousness." She grinned and he believed her.

When Liv saw him disappearing below, removing her panties and not coming back up.. she already grabbed fists full of his bed sheets. No man has ever went down on her or she on them. It just never felt right, but oh boy was she excited right now. Her eyes grew wide when she felt his breath over her center. The anticipation was killing her.

Fitz was teasing her. He opened her legs and blew circles over.

Gently his fingers penetrated her wetness. He started off slow not to overwhelm her. Just as she started pushing herself down on his hand he pulled out his fingers and dipped his mouth to her pussy, sucking her like he was sucking the marrow from a bone.

Olivia yelped loudly at the unfamiliar but very very good feeling between her legs.

"Oooh ohhh aah fuck!"

Fitz peeked up at her and grinned. "You like that?" He added two fingers.

"Fuck that feels so good." Liv breathed out.

The feeling of his tongue gliding through her folds and his lips to her clit had Liv feeling dizzy. What brought her out of that dizziness was her approaching climax. She couldn't even warn him because she was squirming and losing it very quickly. But a warning probably would've fallen on deaf ears seeing as he couldn't focus on anything else. He was disarmed by her sweet scent.

Fitz came up with a smirk wiping his mouth. "You taste amazing."

"I've never done that before." She managed to form a sentence after her body had calmed down.

His lips crashed onto hers. Another fierce kiss. "There. Now you've tasted yourself."

"You're amazing." Her index finger trialled his lips. "You can do amazing things with this mouth of yours."

"I can do even more amazing things with other parts of my body."

Liv brought her thigh between his legs and stroked it against his bulge, which looked huge by the way.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

Liv bit her bottom lip and nodded yes. Fitz flipped them and watched as she removed his boxers. The shock on her face when his cock jumped out was so amusing to him. She took him in her hands, both hands, and stroked him gently. "I just had to make sure this thing is real."

"Oh it's very real."

"That's practically my arm."

He closed his eyes as he laughed. He was actually happy that she was making jokes. So far, everything was going great.

"C'mere." His voice changed. That lower register always had her feeling some type of way. She straddled his waist as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

Fitz left love marks all over her breasts and she wasn't complaining. It felt way too good. She nibbled on his ear and pulled him back to kiss those magical lips of his.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Liv..?" He asks again and she feels his erection twitching against her ass.

"I'm sure Fitz." Her voice was raspy. She was ready.

He leaned across to grab a condom from his bedside drawer, ripping it open.

"Let me." She offered and he couldn't say no. Success. He was ready to go.

Fitz flipped them and had her pinned on her back, looking up at him. He gave her a warm, trusting smile and guided his cock into her.

He really wanted this to be perfect. Olivia shut her eyes and gasped when his length filled her up. His thrusts was slow, she was tight.. So tight.

Fitz growled and switched positions. He picked up his pace. Watching her hair wip around her gorgeous face and her breasts jumping up and down as he thrusted into her was everything.

The way Liv was riding him had Fitz moaning like he never had before. He had to keep it together. He couldn't reach his edge now, they just started. But that's what she did to him. She had him enamoured.

"Fuck! Mmmhm ahh." Fitz pushed her hips down onto his cock and they rock together..in sync.

Finally she cried out his name and exploded. She'd never experience such a powerful orgasm. Fitz hissed and drew in a sharp breath, he flipped them over once more and pounded into her as he reached his climax.

 **xxx**

A short nap and some shower sex later Fitz and Olivia laid downstairs on his sofa. She was dressed in one of his shirts, her hair tied into a bun on top of her head and laying contentedly on her back against his bare chest with her eyes closed.

Fitz played with a loose spiral curl. "Are you hungry?"

"I think so."

Chuckling deeply he had to question her answer. "You think so?"

"My body still feels kinda numb...my insides too, so I can't say for sure."

"How can your insides feel numb?"

"I don't know but it does." She laughed and opened her eyes, tilting her head sideways she peeked up at him. "Stop that."

"What, I like this curl." He continued playing with it.

"And I'm really not in the mood to straighten it for work tomorrow. This is all your fault."

"So leave it like this." He cupped her face with his one hand and laid a sweet kiss on her lips. "I like it, the spiralling curls."

"I'm hungry."

"Are you sure this time?" He asked with humour.

"Yes." Yet, she didn't move to allow him to get up.

"Now what? I'm supposed to feed you but you're not moving.."

"Shut up you crippled me."

Fitz laughed wholeheartedly at her statement.

"It's not funny. Why is your penis so big?"

"I was blessed probably I don't know."

"Is it normal? I mean medically is it okay to be that size?"

"Stop." He can't remember the last time he had such a good laugh.

"Don't laugh I'm trying to figure this out. So it just kept growing and you never freaked out?"

"Livvie my penis is quite normal."

Her gaze was soft and pure. He called her Livvie and it made her heart melt.

"It's not normal but I'm enjoying it so I'll shut up. Hey I should probably get going."

"You have to eat first, I'll order something." He hugs her close.

"Pizza with a really large amount of cheese."

"Okay. I have to get up though, my phone is upstairs."

"Then you'll have to move me."

"You're so silly." Leaving a kiss on her forehead, maneuvered himself out from underneath her. "Don't fall asleep." He said when he noticed her snuggling into the sofa.

When the pizza arrived Liv was asleep..had been since Fitz returned after retrieving his phone.

"Hey sleepyhead our pizza's here." He stroked her cheek in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hi. I thought I told you not to fall asleep."

"You and your mystical penis wore me out."

"Stop talking about my penis. C'mon get up, let's eat."

"I'm so lazy." Liv mumbled and sat up. Fitz place the large box in between them and they ate.

After a comfortable silence he figured they should probably talk about...them.

"What happens now Liv?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"I mean obviously I don't want to rush or pressure you into anything.. I just wanna know how things are going to be now or. .was this just sex?" He added that last part a bit apprehensive.

"I do like you."

"I like you too."

"I know. I guess things will be different now. Can we not do any labelling though? That's too overwhelming right now."

"No labels. Just Fitz and Liv."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything on your mind?"

"I'm sorry about the whole argument earlier. I shouldn't have judged you."

"No I understand why you asked questions. But just know that I have never and will never see you as a replacement for April, that's the honest truth."

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I have a bad habit of pushing people away when it comes to being open and honest. You confessed that you liked me and I panicked instead of listening and sharing my feelings or thoughts."

"You're fine."

"I won't go crazy on you again."

"You're not crazy don't say that. Get over here." He moved the pizza to the coffee table and she crawled over into his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"I have to go home."

"Okay."

"I never even touched the folders I was planning on working through at home."

"Are you trying to put the blame on me?"

"Of course." She giggled adorably and climbed out of his lap. "Oh look I can use my legs again."

"Not for long." He sneaked his hand up on the inside of her thigh causing her to step back out of his reach.

"I'm getting dressed the you're taking me home."

"Fine." He flashed her a boyish grin.

They both got dressed and left for her apartment.

"I hope Talia isn't home. I don't have the time to explain why I left with straight hair this morning only to come back with half wet curly hair."

"She's gonna grill you."

"You're not walking me up. Just drop me off."

"Livvie c'mon.."

Again a blush covered her cheeks at him using that name. "No, mister you've had enough of me."

"No I haven't."

"Fitz.."

"Okay..okay."

 **xxx**

Olivia was so relieved when she saw Talia wasn't home yet. After getting settled in she changed into her sleep shirt, to cover up the love marks on her chest down to her thighs, then she decided to straighten hair. Halfway through the process sh _e_ heard her little sister coming home.

"Hey." Talia threw herself on the bed.

"Long day?"

"Yeah I had some research to do for an assignment. Didn't you cook?"

"No sorry, I'll go and whip something up for you."

"It's okay, I'll take care of it. Hey, where'd you get that?" She gestured to the origami bouquet of flowers.

"Oh.. Would you believe me if I said I bought it?"

"I dunno. Should I?"

"How's things with Jeremy?" Liv quickly changed the conversation.

"Great. We're having a good time."

"Good." Liv said getting up and tying her now straight hair up. As she did her sleep shirt lifted and exposed the purplish mark on her right thigh.

"Damn! Did something bite you? Or someone?" Talia smirked devilishly.

"What?"

"There's a continental sized 'bruise' on your right thigh."

Liv froze. The sisters stared at each other. One with a smirk, the other with a pokerface.

"Something must've bit me."

"I bet that was a big ass insect."

"I'll get something from the pharmacy."

"I'm 21 years old Liv, I know what a hickey looks like."

"Can we go back to pretending that it's an insect bite?"

"When did this happen? That mark still looks fresh."

"Talia stop asking questions you know I'm not going to answer. Go, get out of my room."

"Where did you even meet someone? You don't exactly go out. Is it a guy at work?"

"I'll tell you..just not tonight though."

"Oh come onnn. Wait! Did he get you those?" She pointed to the origami flowers.

"Yes." She said trying to remain serious but she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Oh my goddd. You like him. How did I miss all of this!?"

"It just happened okay, so you didn't miss anything."

"You're cheesin' so hard! He gave it to you good didn't he?"

"I'm not giving you any more details."

"Listen, if he can keep making you smile that hard then you gotta hold on to that man."

"He's okay." She smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you. I thought you would've given up on guys after the over-seasoned chicken."

"What?"

"Chad. Dad gave him that name." Talia snorted laughter making Olivia chuckle.

"I mean I thought I gave up on men too but this guy just caught me off guard."

"So this is a thing?"

"It's leading up to being a thing..I think. We've only just crossed that line so we'll see what happens."

"Is he good looking?"

"A definite 10."

"Damn."

Talia was too happy for her sister to try and figure out who this mystery man could be and Olivia was relieved but that didn't mean Talia won't be back to asking questions tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fitzzz." Liv was in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Fitz was buried deep under the covers, in between her legs. "Come out of there."

"No, I like it here." His muffled reply could be heard.

"Ow!" She roared with laughter. "Did you really just bite me?"

Finally he emerged from under the covers, laying on top her. "I like your thighs." He grinned mischievously.

"That doesn't mean you have to bite it."

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"No. I have to get ready for work."

"It's 10am."

"So?"

"You don't have to be in until 11."

"Don't get smart with me. I already called in late."

"For good reason." He kissed her throat and moved along to her lips, starting a full make out session.

They've been seeing each other for almost two weeks now but it consisted mostly of phone calls and texts. Liv was busy working on an important case which took up most of her time so this is only the second time they've really been intimate.

They were currently at Liv's apartment. Talia had an early class and so Liv asked Fitz to come over.

Pulling back from their intense kiss, Fitz smiled at her. "I can't believe you summoned me here."

"I didn't summon you, I asked...nicely." Her bright smile was making him weak.

"How is _'Get over here. Now'_ asking nicely?"

"That was after I was done being nice because you started teasing me."

"I like teasing you." He pushed his erection against her.

"No." She giggled adorably.

"What?"

"I can't go another round with that thing. Not now, not when I have to be at work in an hour."

" _That thing_ " He asked with quirked eyebrows and a smirk then snuck his one hand underneath the covers to place his tip just over her entrance.

"Fitz.." Liv's breath hitched. "I've got to get ready for work."

"We can be quick."

"How quick?"

"How about I show you."

Liv bit her bottom lip. A quickie could do anyone any harm now could it?

"You better make sure I get to work on time." She said reaching for the nightstand to retrieve a condom and handed it to him.

Fitz made quick work of rolling the condom over his erection.

"I can't promise you that but I'll try my best." His grin changed into a look of lust as he slowly entered her. Liv grabbed hold of his shoulders and released a loud moan as his length filled her up making her back arch.

The room was filled with heavy breathing, desperate moans and eager grunts as Fitz increased the pace of each thrust. Olivia's hands unconsciously moved to his head and got lost in his hair. She pulled him towards her and kissed him aggressively. Fitz smiled into the kiss loving her feistiness.

He pulled out of her and navigated his face down to her breasts, complimenting each one with open-mouthes kisses making her squirm. His warm mouth around her nipples was something she never knew she needed so bad.

Making his way back up to her lips he pinned her hands above her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a throb between her legs.

"Satisfying you."

She was about to respond but his cock entering her made her shut up real quick. Fitz fucked her like crazy. Olivia breathlessly urged him on while being on the verge of an orgasm. His dominance was messing her up. The way he had her pinned down was such a turn on.

Liv's cries as she reached a thrilling orgasm made Fitz explode. His body shivered as he came.

They lay breathlessly next to each other. "Shit that was intense." He said staring down at the condom filled with come.

Liv followed his eyes downwards. "That...is a lot." She commented as he took the condom off.

"I mean..I haven't had sex in two weeks."

"I'd hope you haven't because that would mean that you were with someone else."

"Nope. No one else."

"This is the best sex I've had in my life. You are incredibly skilled."

"In your life?"

"No joke. You tire me out."

"You're welcome but that thing you did when you put your leg o-." He was cut off from finishing his sentence.

"Shut up I was in the moment. I don't even know what that was." Liv mustered up the strength to get out of bed. "Before you ask, no you're not joining me in the shower."

"Okay first of all, you should definitely do that thing again. Secondly, Olivia if we take separate showers you'll be late for work."

She stared at him. He stared back. She tried to look serious but his smile melted her. "Okay fine but we're not doing anything."

"We're not doing anything."

Liv darted him a serious look and he couldn't help but to laugh. "I won't even touch you. I'm just saving us some time by taking a shower together."

"Sure."

 **xxx**

Olivia had a full and busy day when she eventually showed up at work but she felt revived with a new found sense of energy after starting her day off the right way so her hefty workload didn't bother her at all.

She just came from meeting with a client in the conference room when, Violet, her secretary stopped her.

"Miss Pope your mother called. She wanted to know if you're still joining them this weekend."

"Crap I forgot about that. Thanks Violet, anything else?"

"Yes, the Johnsons wants a meeting..preferably today."

"Ugh that family is going to drive me to alcohol, which one of their kids messed up this time?"

Violet chuckled and just shook her head. "You have free time between 3:30 and 4:15. Should I set it up?"

"Please before they start calling me on my cell."

"Okay. Well that's all for now."

"Thank you." Liv stepped into her office, placed the files she's been carrying on her desk and went to the staff kitchen to get some coffee.

"Hey Olivia." The associate attorney greeted her with a smile.

"Andre, hey."

"That coffee is fresh by the way."

"Thanks. I haven't really had time for lunch today, so this will have to do." She said as she poured herself a cup of the hot liquid.

"Those are the best days..when you work through lunch."

"It is?" She asked then brought the mug to her lips. Closing her eyes as the coffee ran down her throat.

"Yeah, well it is to me."

"Working on the right case where you can't even think about anything else..I guess."

"Of course. Hey if you need help or assistance of any kind on the Mendes case, I'd really like to get involved."

"Thanks Andre, If I need an extra pair of hands I'll let you know."

"Great.. Anyway, I've got to get back to work. Enjoy your coffee."

Liv responded with a friendly smile as Andre made his way out.

"You know he has a crush on you right?"

Liv jump a little at the voice appearing behind her. "Geez Lauren did you have to sneak up on me? And what are you talking about?" Lauren is a paralegal at the firm and one of Olivia's favourite people in that office.

"Andre has a crush on you, how have you not noticed?"

"Probably because I come here to work and nothing else."

"It's been a while since your friend came to visit."

"My friend?"

"The tall, good looking one with the dazzling smile."

"Are you participating in office gossip now?"

"Not at all, you know me."

"Good. I have to get back to work. Hey I need your help on something by the way, it's kind of urgent."

"Sure I always have time to help you."

"I have a meeting in about 10 minutes but I'll stop by your office as soon as I'm done."

"Okay."

Liv cleaned out her mug and went to get ready for her meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.

After her meeting and discussing research with Lauren, Liv finally returned that phone call to her mother.

"Sorry mom I've been a little busy."

"I understand baby. So, will we be seeing you and your sister this weekend?"

"Yes of course. I'm leaving work at 2 tomorrow afternoon then we'll hit the road."

"Great, I'll let your dad know. Now get back to work."

"Okay bye mom, love you."

"Bye Livvie, love you too."

And then her busy day at the office continued.

 **xxx**

"Hey stranger. I'm surprised you recognized me."

Fitz was on his way to the back of the restaurant when Talia spotted him and signalled for him to come over.

"Oh come on." He laughed. "Are you waiting on someone?"

"Liv. She texted to meet her here for dinner."

"Oh okay. How are you?"

"Great, I have a boyfriend now." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"So that's why you've been so scarce. What's his name and what does he do for a living?" Fitz asked sitting down opposite her.

"None of your business."

"Please tell me it's not Josh."

"Eww Fitz don't be weird."

"Josh is not _'eww_ that's my friend you're talking about."

"No he's not but still. I don't even know Josh."

"So who is it then?"

"Jeremy."

"See that sounds like code for Josh."

"Please leave."

"Maybe you should leave, it doesn't look like your sister will show up anyway."

Talia's gaze went over his shoulder.

"Her sister is here. Is this guy bothering you Talia?" Liv's voice brought an instant smile to Fitz's face and he got up, locking eyes with.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"For your information, I wasn't bothering her." He smirked making her chuckle as she sat down.

"Talia where's my wine and did you order our food already?"

"I got here like five minutes ago Olivia calm down."

"I'm just so hungry I haven't eaten all day." She groaned. Fitz stood there silently and adored her cuteness.

"Dude you're standing here like our waiter." Talia teased Fitz.

"It was nice to see." He said dryly and left leaving the two sisters in a fit of giggles.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Talia asked with a mouth full of food.

Liv quickly finished typing and placed her phone down. "He's not my boyfriend."

"He should be if he can make you smile like that just by a text."

"Well he's not."

"Do you want him to be?"

"I don't know.. Don't you think it's too soon for me to get into another relationship?"

"Only you would know that Liv. How does he make you feel?"

"Unbelievably giddy." She said shyly and covered her face in her hands.

"That's so cuuute."

"Stop."

"You really like him."

"Now that I'm getting to know him better by the day, yes.. I'm liking him more and more."

"So when will I meet him?"

"Why do you want to meet him?"

"You've met Jeremy even before we officially started dating."

"I didn't ask to meet him."

"Shut up. Hey, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I finish working at 2 so anytime after that."

"Cool. Why haven't you replaced your car yet? We could've had a lovely trip to Garden City but now we're gonna sit in complete silence in an Uber."

"I just don't get time."

"Excuses, excuses. You love using public transportation. Oh my god Chad would've pissed himself if he knew."

"Ugh can you not mention his name?."

"Hey we all go through bad boyfriends."

"Uhh I almost married mine."

"Thank god you didn't."

After having finished their meal the girls paid and left the restaurant.

Back at the apartment Liv just got out of the shower and was about to go to bed when Fitz's name flashed across her phone screen.

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry I didn't say goodbye earlier. I didn't wanted to interrupt your dinner."

"That's okay, so..how was your day?"

"After the morning I had, I'd say I had a pretty good day. How about you, how was your day?"

"Busy."

"That's what happens when you take the morning off to get freaky."

"Hey I needed that."

"Me too, I kinda might need it now.. I can't get enough of you."

"Oh really?"

"Literally just hearing your voice right now turns me on."

"You have hands, use it."

"That's just rude Olivia."

Olivia laughed heartily and got settled in bed. "Did you go see your sister earlier at the restaurant?"

"I went to see Ryan actually. He wanted to talk. He uh, his wife and him have agreed to start a family this year. They are both really excited to become parents. However she just had a miscarriage. They didn't even know she was pregnant to begin with so they're really struggling with it at the moment. It's so sad."

"Oh no.. that's, I can't even imagine what they're going through right now."

"Yeah it sucks but hopefully they'll get through this and when the time is right and they've both healed they will try again. But anyway, tell me more about your day."

"Nothing exciting happened after our morning together so..."

"I could come over there and have something exciting happen again."

"Don't you dare. Talia is here and she doesn't know about...this, yet."

"Okay fine, so when can I see you again?"

"I'm going to Garden City for the weekend."

"Visiting your parents. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow around noon."

"So I won't be seeing you."

"You sound sad."

"I won't lie I am kinda bummed."

"Ugh I wish I could give you a big hug right now."

"Hey how are you gonna get there? To your parents house I mean."

"You know how." She chuckled knowing he's gonna offer to drive them in a matter of seconds.

"Liv.. I cou-"

"Stop. You don't have to drive me everywhere I want to go Fitz. You have more important things to do than to drive me up and down."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Work?"

"Not that important."

"But definitely more important than being my chauffeur."

"You're important Olivia." He sounded very sincere.

"Fitz.."

"Look okay, then how about you at least take my car?"

"Then how will you get around?"

"I'll use one of the company cars." Fitz answered nonchalantly.

"Why are you so damn nice!" She said smiling to herself.

"I just want you to be safe and comfortable.. Plus you're kinda cute."

She blushed. "Thanks Fitz and you're kinda cute too."

"Just tell me when to drop the car off tomorrow."

"No no I'll pick it up, please you're already doing too much."

"Okay fine, if it makes you feel better. Come to my office I'll be there all day."

"Okay."

"A kiss would also be appreciated."

"This is just all playing out in your favour isn't it?"

"Maybe but a kiss would benefit both of us."

"It would."

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

 **xxx**

"Hello, I'm here to see Fitzgerald Grant, the lady at the front desk sent me to you." Olivia gave the secretary a friendly smile.

"Good day, Mr. Grant has people in his office right now, did you make an appointment to see him?"

"No.."

"And your name is?"

"Olivia Pope. Sorry, is he going to be long?"

"May I ask why you want to see Mr. Grant so urgently?"

Cindy's little attitude didn't go unnoticed by Liv. "It's personal."

"Of course it is." Cindy murmured under her breath but Liv could still hear her.

"Excuse me?"

"My boss, Mr Grant has given me strict instructions. Other than clients with appointments I should only allow his family and friends through to his office."

"How would you know I'm not a friend?"

"Your name isn't on my list."

"People make new friends quite often."

"Mr. Grant isn't just _'people'_."

"So he's not just your boss but also your friend..is that why you know him so well?"

"We're not friends but I've worked here since day one so yeah, I know him and he trusts me."

"Oh..kay." Olivia really didn't get why this secretary was getting so snippy with her. "So, am I allowed to wait until Mr. Grant is available?"

"You might wait a very long time, today is just one of those days. Busy busy busy."

"I bet. I'll just be over here then." Liv said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

10 Minutes later two men in suits left Fitz's office with him following closely behind. Walking them to the elevator he made eye contact with Olivia on his way and they exchanged a happy smile.

When he came back Cindy spoke up before he could make his way over to Liv. "Sir, this lady is here to see you. She said it's personal."

"Yeah don't worry we know each other."

"Her name isn't on the list though. Actually neither is the other girl's who's been coming to see you so often, the younger one with the bright smile." Cindy was trying to get to Liv but she was unfazed and so was Fitz.

"The younger one.." He chuckled before continuing. ".. with the bright smile is her sister. Put their names on the list if it worries you that much." Fitz shut her down real quick then focused his attention on Olivia. "Hi, follow me."

Liv got up and followed him, he held the door for her then closed it once they were inside his office. Fitz leaned back against the door and took in her beauty. She was wearing a pants suit and she looked amazing.

"Your secretary is fucking rude." She said as she placed her bag down on his desk and turned to look at him.

"What?" Fitz asked amused.

"She's not very nice."

"Wait she's a nice person." He frowned but still smiled at her.

"She has an attitude." Liv ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Fitz sauntered over to her and pulled her into his arms. He gave her an affectionate hug then leaned back to lock eyes with her. "What did she say to you?"

"First she got all uptight because I didn't have an appointment. Then when I told her it's personal she went on a rant about how only friends and family is allowed to see you in your office and oh, the list which definitely does not have my name on it."

Fitz cupped her face and kissed her. Slowly, until she opened her mouth and their tongues started duelling. Sucking on her bottom lip he pulled back. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a word with my secretary."

"Fitz no don't."

"I'm not gonna fire her I'm just going to talk to her." He said walking out, not giving her a chance to talk him out of it.

"Cindy can I have a word with you?"

"Of course Sir."

"You weren't very receptive when Talia came to see me and now you acting the same way with Olivia, why's that?"

"Don't you think it's a bit unprofessional to have your 'lady friends' just waltz in here Sir?"

"Olivia is my friend, Talia is her sister. I've known them for a while and I care about them. My personal life is absolutely none of your business and the only one unprofessional here is you with your assumptions. And since when is it okay to have an attitude with our clients?"

"It's not. I'm sorry Sir it won't happen again."

"It better not. Just stick to doing your job and treat everyone that comes in here with respect."

Cindy had a look of regret on her face and nodded in agreement.

Fitz swung open his office door and found Liv standing by the window. Closing the door behind him he walked to stand behind her. "Admit it, my view is way better than yours." He said smiling.

"I'm not admitting to anything."

He grabbed hold of her hips, tugging her body against his. "I could always make you say it."

"I mean you could try but-" Liv gasped when she felt his lips on her neck. Heat scorched her body as he sucked on her soft skin.

"Fitz..." Biting on her lip she turned around in his arms. "We can't." Liv palmed her hands on his hard chest and pushed him back a little.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Grant."

Fitz clasped their hands together. "So what are gonna do all weekend?"

"It's my parents anniversary tomorrow so we'll be celebrating with them."

"Did they ask you and Talia to come?"

"Yes why?" Liv frowned at his odd question.

"It's their anniversary, surely they would've wanted some privacy to have a little fun on their own."

With her mouth agape Liv hit him. "That's disgusting!"

"No it's not. What's wrong with your parents having anniversary sex?"

"Please just stop talking and give me your car keys so that I can leave."

Fitz chuckled loudly. "C'mon I'll take you down to the parking lot."

"You do know Talia and I will be eating so much food in your car right?"

"Oh man I should've known."

"It's really not that big a deal."

"Probably but I just don't like when people eat in my car."

"Well at least you won't be there to see it happening."

"You're just so smart huh? How are you gonna explain driving my car to Talia."

"It's totally normal to borrow a friend's car."

Fitz opened the door for her to walk out first. "So she's completely in the dark about us?"

"Not exactly. She knows I've been seeing someone, she saw the marks you left." Liv whispered as they passed Cindy.

"Cindy I'm stepping out for a minute." He told his secretary.

"Okay Sir. Goodbye Miss Pope."

"What did you say to her?" Liv asked surprised once they were in the elevator heading down to the parking lot.

"I told her what she needed to hear."

"Well it definitely worked, I didn't expect her to acknowledge me at all."

"She shouldn't be treating people like that, especially not you or Talia."

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck. "So serious." She placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "It's sexy."

"Don't make me take off your clothes in this elevator."

"I've never had sex in an elevator before." She kissed his sharp jawline.

"Olivia.." He groaned and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Sorry."

"That should definitely happen soon though."

"What? Elevator sex?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I'm that brave."

They reach his car and he hands her the keys. "Don't worry, whenever you're feeling brave and spontaneous just let me know"

"I'd probably have to be drunk then."

"Ooh I'd kill to see you drunk."

"I've been told that I get really emotional when I'm properly drunk. Like nonstop tears."

"That's amazing." He laughed. "I'm picturing drunk you right now sobbing uncontrollably over nothing."

Liv couldn't help but to laugh. "Shut up."

"C'mere." Fitz embraced her in a warm, hearty hug. "Drive safely and enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you." They held on for a minute until she stood back. "What will you be doing?"

"Work, go out with the guys tomorrow night probably and well yeah that's about it."

"Well have fun. See you..Sunday."

"See you Sunday." He opened the door for her to climb in then closed it again.

Liv rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Kiss?"

"Oh yeah." He gave her a big smooch. "Alright off you go."

"Bye Fitz."

"Bye Liv."

 **xxx**

"Sooo Fitz just gave you his car?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I mean it's super nice of him."

"It is."

"I didn't know you guys were that close. I bet he wouldn't borrow his car to just anyone."

Liv made a right turn. "We're good. I'm a responsible person, he sees that, so it's not a big deal."

"So you guys hang out without me huh?"

"We do, just like you guys hang out without me sometimes."

"But I don't get to drive his car. Does your bae know you got a guy bestie?"

"Talia what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on how would you feel if your boyfriend were driving his female friend's car?"

"Except I don't have a boyfriend."

"You do you just won't admit it. So does he know about your buddy Fitz?"

"Yes...he does."

"Does Fitz know about him?"

"Okay what's with all the questions?"

"I'm just asking." She said putting her feet up on the dashboard. "Look I probably shouldn't tell you this...or maybe I should."

"Tell me what?"

"Fitz kind off..has a thing for you."

Liv roared with laughter.

"Okay why are you laughing, I'm being serious. Don't ask me how I know, I just do"

"Like a crush?"

"Liv this isn't a joke, Fitz is a great guy."

"I know he is Talia."

"So maybe you should tell him that you're seeing someone."

"How's things with Jeremy?"

"It's great. He's so good to me. I'm really happy."

"That's wonderful Talia, really."

"Why do wanna keep your guy a secret when he makes you so visibly happy? Liv you've been smiling a lot more lately and you're so relaxed and shit."

"It's not that I want to keep him a secret I-- You know what you're right."

"I am?" Talia asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Um okay. So I get to know all about him?"

"You already know all about him." Liv smiled.

Talia had a confused frown on her face. "No I really don't."

"Pretty sure you do since it's Fitz."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!?" She turned in her seat to face Liv.

"Oh my god why are you yelling? And no, I'm not."

"Y'all really fucking?"

"Can you phrase that a little different?"

"Excuse me I'm in a bit of shock right now. Wait but how? When?"

"Like almost three weeks ago."

"No shit! Really? He's the guy?"

"He's the guy." Liv was grinning all the way to her ears.

"This is amazing!! Damn so that mark on your thigh... Fitz is an animal."

"Okay stop."

"Look at you driving your boo's car and whatnot."

"You can shut up now."

"I'm genuinely happy for you guys You really had me fooled, you guys are slick."

"You're the one that ain't slick Miss Matchmaker, don't think I didn't see your devious little plans."

"Well it worked out just fine in the end for you didn't it?"

"It did. I like being around him. He makes me laugh, we go toe-to-toe against each other and I like that. He shows up at the firm and annoys me but in a good way."

"You got it bad sis."

"Maybe but I'm still a bit cautious. I mean what if I'm not ready for another relationship yet after everything I've been through."

"Your therapy helped you with those issues though."

"It helped me work out a lot of stuff yes but now this is real.. No hypothetical made up scenario, there is actually a guy who's beyond amazing and wants me for me. He's so great that I'm afraid I might over think this and expect him to turn out like all the others."

"He's not like other guys I can definitely tell you that. I've gotten to know him Liv, he would do just about anything for you."

"Yeah.." Liv said as she pulled into her parents driveway.

"Girls you're here!" Caroline pulled them both in for a hug.

"Hi mom. Where's dad?"

"Right here."

"Dad are you cooking?" Liv asked seeing him wearing an apron.

"Yes, I'm spoiling my babies with a lovely dinner tonight."

"Aww you're the best."

"What's with all the bags you're only here for the weekend."

"I have one bag. Ask your other daughter."

They all turn their gaze on Talia.

"What? I never know what to wear so I just packed some options."

"Did you take a cab?" Richard asked picking Talia's bags up from the floor.

"No Liv got her boyfriend's car." She said walking off with a mischievous grin.

"Please don't take her seriously."

"Livvie.."

"Mom we can talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay. Richard stop treating Talia like a baby she can carry her own bags upstairs." Caroline scolded her husband.

"She is my baby though darling."

"Dad, mom's right. You're spoiling her she's a grown woman."

"Talia get your butt in here!" Caroline yelled.

There's never a dull moment in the Pope house when the kids are home.

 **xxx**

On Sunday afternoon the girls loaded their bags in the car and said their goodbyes to their parents.

"It was so good to have you two here. Please visit us more often you don't live that far away."

"Mom if we could we would but with work and Talia's classes it's a bit difficult."

"Yeah I know.."

"Hey, stop it lady we had a great weekend. I promise we'll visit again soon. I'm sure we can figure something out right Tali?"

"Of course." They both exchanged warm, loving hugs with their parents.

"You girls take care of yourselves there in the city okay?"

"Will do dad."

"You should bring Fitz with you next time."

"Mom come on." Liv groaned making everyone laugh.

"And Jeremy." Richard chimed in.

Talia pulled on her sister's arm. "Yeah okay Liv let's get going."

"Bye you guys!"

They arrived in Manhattan just after 4 and Liv drove straight to Fitz's penthouse. She already texted him that they were on their way.

"Hi." He opened his door for them.

Liv jiggled his keys in front of him. "Your car is still in one piece. You gotta take us home though, our bags are still in there."

"Hey Fitz what's good?" Talia grinned widely.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"She knows." Liv said happily.

"She knows? Ohhhh! She knows. That would mean that I don't have to wait for us to be alone to kiss you, c'mere." He pulled on her shirt and Liv stepped forward, gladly accepting an open mouthed kiss from him.

"Disgusting. The whole idea of the two of you together were cute and everything but you're just nasty."

Fitz look amused at the younger Pope before turning back to Liv. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

"So how was your weekend?" He asked hugging Liv from behind as Talia walked straight out to his balcony to look at the view.

"We had such a good time. Also, Talia might've told our parents about you."

"What about me?"

"That our...friendship has developed."

"Really?" He came to stand in front of her. "And how did that go?"

"Good I guess."

"Yeah?"

"I mean..they weren't upset or anything."

"Okay."

"My mother jokingly told me to bring you along on my next visit, but enough about that, did you work a lot this weekend?"

"No not really."

Talia came back to join them. "Your place looks amazing."

"Thanks Talia."

"Are you two done making out, I'd like to go home now? By the way it's so weird to see you looking so.. casual."

Fitz was dressed in sweatpants and a plain white v-neck.

"I can't wear formal clothes everyday you know."

"I was starting to think it is actually all that you wear all of the time." Talia joked.

"Hey do mind waiting just a couple of minutes? Jaden is sleeping upstairs I gotta wake him up and take him home so I'll drop you guys off on the way."

"Who's Jaden?"

"Oh, Julia's kid." He answered and jogged upstairs.

Fitz came back down carrying a cartoon backpack and a sleepy 6 year old in his arm. "So this is Jaden. Buddy can you say hi to the to nice ladies?"

Jaden slowly lifted his head while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at them. "Hello."

"Hi Jaden." Both Liv and Talia beamed at the sandy haired boy.

"He's usually a lot more chatty." Fitz laughed.

Liv smiled. "That's okay he just woke up."

"Alright let's get going, Talia there's a car seat below the staircase, could you grab it please." Fitz grabbed his house keys and followed them out.

"Jaden are you cool back there? You can talk to Talia she's basically a 6 year old herself." He joked as he put the car in drive.

"Wow Fitz that's really nice of you to say." Talia said dryly

He made it to their apartment building in no time. Talia had already gotten out to get their bags while Liv said goodbye to Fitz.

"Can I come back here after dropping him off?"

She smiled sweetly back at him. "Of course."

Fitz gave her one last peck. "Okay, see you in a bit."

On their way to his sister's house Jaden spoke up from the back. "Uncle Fitz?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What's that lady's name?"

"Which one?"

"The one that sat in front."

"Her name's Olivia."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What do you know about girlfriends?" He asked with a smile.

"I know when you kiss a girl she's your girlfriend."

"Okay smarty pants, Olivia is my special friend."

"Is that like a girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Okay."

Jaden was wide awake once they got to his home. He skipped off ahead of Fitz as his mother waited for them by the door.

"Hey Jules, Jaden why did you run off without your backpack?" He held it out to him.

"Oops!"

"Are you not coming in?" Julia asked her brother who didn't make a move to enter the house.

"No I just dropped him off."

"Uncle Fitz has a special friend mommy."

Fitz's eyes were targeting in on his nephew.

"Really? How do you know?" She needed details and knowing her brother he was not going to be the one to give it to her.

"She was at the house and there was another lady." He made a pondering face. "I think they're sisters but Olivia is Uncle Fitz's special friend."

"Olivia?"

"Julia..." His plea fell on deaf ears as his sister questioned her son for further information.

"So what makes Olivia Uncle Fitz's special friend?"

"We took them home and then Uncle Fitz kissed her."

"Okay I'm leaving now." Fitz should've known Jaden would spill the beans. Kids can never keep anything to themselves.

"No you're not. Jaden, daddy is waiting for you inside." He took off and Julia turned her attention on her brother.

"Sooo.."

"I have to go."

"Going to see Olivia? Is this the same Olivia that I know?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Fitz, is Liv your special friend?" Julia smirked.

"Our friendship has developed into something...more."

"Oh my god."

"It's only been a couple of weeks though so don't go running to mom or Ryan okay?"

"You sneaky dog. I didn't even know that you were friends to begin with. So this is a thing?" She exclaimed.

"I uh.. yeah." He answered with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you!" Julia enveloped him in a hug. "Please don't fuck this up? Olivia is freaking amazing."

"I know. She's almost perfect."

"Man you're so gone."

Fitz chuckled heartily. "I really have to go now."

"Oh yeah no of course, Liv's waiting. Go."

"Your son should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"He takes after his mother!" She yelled as he walked to his car.

Liv was all smiles when Fitz showed up at her door minutes later.

"You should've known he was gonna tell on you. Kids around that age blurt everything out." Liv giggled and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're about to have some fun, unless you don't want to?" She whispered huskily against his lips.

Fitz cupped her ass. "Of course I want to but we don't have protection."

"I started on the pill just over a week ago. We're good."

Fitz groaned hungrily and started kissing her.

 **xxx**

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Okay why does it feel like we haven't seen you in months?" Amanda asked. Liv invited them over to hang out. Other than really missing her friends, she didn't feel like having another boring Friday night on her own.

"We've all been so busy though."

"That's true. So uh, I read that Chad is being sentenced next week."

"Yeah.. His lawyer contacted me yesterday. Chad wants to see me."

"Liv, tell me you're not going."

"You guys please, I don't need lectures right now. Talia and Fitz is already pissed at me but is it so bad that I just want to hear what he has to say?"

"One, who the hell is Fitz?? And two, Chad's a terrible person Liv he's done horrible things to you." Leslie exclaimed.

"I know that. It's just.. I guess I just want to know why he did what he did. Maybe he wants to apologize."

"Olivia just be careful. We still wanna know who Fitz is though."

"He's.." She started blushing like crazy.

"Ohhh my gosh!! You've met someone!! How long has this been going on?"

"Leslie can you relax.. And it's been about a month now."

"And we haven't even met him yet!? I'm disappointed Liv."

"Well he's mad at me now so you're probably not going to meet him anytime soon."

"So you're definitely going to see Chad? What if he doesn't tell you what you want to hear and hurts you all over again?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

The girls all share a look and nodded.

Liv spend all weekend catching up on work. Nothing important, she just didn't have anything else to do. Fitz still wasn't talking to her and conversations with her sister kept ending in an argument.

On Monday she left work early and took a cab to Fitz's company.

"Hey sorry I don't have an appointment but I really need to see Fi-- Mr. Grant." Liv said to Cindy.

"Oh, unfortunately Mr. Grant has already left. He won't be back at the office until tomorrow."

"Oh..okay." Liv sounded slightly disappointed. "Thank you."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day." Cindy was a lot more polite now.

Olivia then took another cab over to Fitz's penthouse. She knocked a few times until the door opened.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be on your date with Chad."

"Fitz.." She pleaded his name. "Can I come in?"

He turned back and left the door open for her. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and followed him to the kitchen where he seemed to have been busy on his laptop.

Fitz started typing away on his laptop as Liv stood on the other side of kitchen island watching him. She placed her bag down on one of the barstools. "Can we talk?"

He stopped what he was busy with to look at her. "We've been 'together' for a month now and yet I don't even know what _this_ is. I'm not here to force you into anything, but I also feel like this might just be a waste of time. I've told you that I wanted you and I was serious. You're cautious of getting serious with me and that's because of him, of what he did to you. Yet you chose to go and see him."

"I didn't go to see him Fitz and I'm not planning to."

"That's not what you said last week."

"I've changed my mind. You were right, I don't owe him my time.. I don't owe him anything. And I do want you, I want this..us."

"Then what are you so afraid of? I would never hurt you Olivia."

"I know that."

Fitz released a loud, tired sigh. "Look I have work to do.."

Liv rounded the island to stand next to him. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. He's your ex fiancé and I had no right telling you what to do so.."

"I'm sorry for the uncertainty of where you stand with me. I want a relationship with you Fitz it's not like I've been using you. It shouldn't have taken me this long to admit that."

"Did you just decide that because of our argument or do you actually mean it?"

"Fitz c'mon.."

"Sorry."

"So is it okay if I introduce you to people as my boyfriend?"

He didn't answer so she walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him close to her body. "Okay, you're still upset so I'll leave.." As she was about walk away from him he grabbed her by the waist and brought her to stand between his legs.

"No, don't go." He locked eyes with her.

"You don't even want to talk to me." Liv said with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like a complete idiot. Yes, you may...introduce me as your boyfriend." He grinned up at her.

"I was foolish to even consider going to see Chad."

"But you didn't and that's all that matters."

"So you're not upset anymore?" She asked, playfully twirling his curls around her finger.

"I was done being upset when I started missing you...and that was on Friday." He chuckled. "Sorry for being such an ass earlier, I didn't mean to be so harsh I was just annoyed.."

"I've missed you too."

"I wanted to call you but after how we left things I figured you wouldn't want to speak to me."

"I thought the same the thing."

"How did you know I was at home?"

"I went to your office, Cindy said you had already left for the day."

"You look beautiful." Fitz complemented her. "I like this skirt on you."

Liv was wearing a nude pencil skirt with a white top.

"Thank you."

"Can I kiss you now?"

Liv smiled widely. "Please."

Their kiss was passionate and intense but Liv pulled away when Fitz's hands started searching for the zipper on her skirt. "I thought you had work to do?" She smirked.

"I have you to do." He got up and threw her over his shoulder, running upstairs.Her laughter and squeals echoing through the open space.

They were finally official.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick chapter for IAMASCANDALLOVER who wants and I quote "1000 more chapters." lol**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was past two in the afternoon, the sun was shining brightly and the city was bustling as usual but inside Liv's apartment she was on the couch wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. A coughing fit waking her up from her slumber, fully dressed in her work clothes.

She thought she could do it..go to work. But nope. Her legs almost gave in under her when she tried to force herself out the door to head to work. Liv was sick with the flu.

Her body was burning up but she was shivering from cold chills. Her cough got nastier as the day went on. Her body was aching like a bitch and she had a stuffy nose.

She struggled to get up, her throat was scratchy and she needed water. Eventually she managed to get to her feet and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

When she got back to the couch her phone rang and Fitz's name popped up. Getting back under the covers she answered.

"...Hi."

"Hi you sound... different?"

Before she could answer her cough was back.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Sick." Was all she got out.

"Are you at work?" He asked with concern.

"No, I thought I could go to work but I felt too terrible. I've been sleeping all day."

"Did you take anything yet?"

"No. I can't exactly-" She coughed into her tissue. "Sorry. I can barely move, I won't be able to make it to the pharmacy."

"Livvie.." Fitz couldn't stand hearing her like this. "I'm on my way."

"Fitz no you don't--"

"Yes I do. I can't leave my sick girlfriend all alone. I'll be there soon."

She really appreciated this man. "Okay."

"Okay."

Fitz phoned his sister and asked her to keep some chicken noodle soup ready for pickup as he went to the pharmacy to get over-the counter medication for Liv then went to buy a few other things like energy drinks, bananas, crackers, ginger and raw honey - for her tea, and also a big ass plush teddy bear.

He arrived at the apartment the same time as Talia.

"That's a cute bear but what are you doing here? Isn't my sister at work?"

"No she's sick. Weren't you here this morning?"

"I slept over at Jeremy's. What do you mean she's sick?"

"Flu. She sounded horrible on the phone earlier so I came here to check on her."

Talia took out her key and opened the door. They immediately spotted her bundled up on the couch.

As Fitz went to unpack the bags in the kitchen, Talia checked up on her older sister.

"Hey Liv, oh man you look sick."

"Thanks Talia I feel like shit." She deadpanned.

"Sorry, but hey your boo is here to take care of you. I mean I'd like to stay and chat but I'm not about to catch this bug so see ya."

"Fuck you." She coughed.

"Hey watch that mouth of yours." Fitz joked as he came to sit on the couch. She scooted over to make more room for him.

He placed his hand over her forehead. "Baby you're burning up." He exclaimed with worry. "Why didn't you call me this morning when you started feeling this way?"

"I thought I'd feel better after a shower.."

"Can you sit up a bit?"

"My body is really sore babe."

"C'mon I'll help you." She didn't put up any protest. "There you go. Hi."

Liv managed a smile through the coughs. "Hi."

"Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"I've brought chicken noodle soup. How about you have some?"

"Okay."

He got up and brought the bowl over to her, placing it in her lap. "I also got you some Tylenol caplets, cough medicine and lozenges."

"You're the best."

He watched as Liv finished her soup. "You're still in your work clothes." Fitz noted.

"I didn't have the strength to take it off. I just wanted to sleep and I was so cold. Thank you, that was nice..even though I could barely taste it."

Fitz took the empty bowl from her and set it down on the coffee table. "Come on I'll take you to your room. You can't lay on the couch all day, you need your bed."

Liv moved her feet off the couch and held onto Fitz as she stood up. Next thing she knew, she was scooped up in his arms. "I think I can walk to my room." She smiled.

"We can't take any chances." He grinned and kissed her cheek. His lips felt the scorching heat of her skin.

"You'll get sick Fitz."

"I don't care."

He placed her gently on her bed. "We need to get you out of that clothes and into something more comfortable."

"Top drawer, your grey t-shirt."

"You really need to stop stealing my clothes." He said lightheartedly, making her chuckle.

Liv already discarded her pants when he turned back. "Okay, arms up." Fitz instructed and took off her shirt.

Sitting there in her underwear she folded her arms aound her. "Hurry up I'm cold." She whined.

"Your body is actually burning up."

Liv shot him a threatening glare and he quickly pulled the shirt over her head. "There. Now get under the covers I'm going to fetch your medication."

He came back and the first thing Liv spotted was the large brown teddy bear.

"And that?"

He smiled charmingly at her. "He's here to keep you company when I'm not around."

Fitz tucked the bear in next to her and she hugged it tightly. "He's so soft." She murmured contentedly.

"Yeah okay just don't get too attached. I'm still here you know." He said placing the rest of the items on her nightstand.

A realization suddenly hit her. "Fitz. The dinner."

"Don't worry about it Livvie, my mom will understand."

His mother invited her to have dinner with the family tonight.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed he gave her a caring smile. "Come on, time for your medicine."

Liv took the pills from him and downed it with the glass of ice water. "Thank you."

"C'mere." He said softly and leaned in for a hug. Liv clung to him burying her face in his neck.

"I love you."

Did he hear her correctly? Did she just...

Liv pulled back. "I love you Fitz."

Fitz was beaming. Damn did it feel good to hear her say those words to him. "I love you too Livvie. So much." He said meaningfully and laid a kiss on her forehead.

Fitz stayed for another hour before he got a work related call and had to cut their time short.

"I'll tell Talia to make you some ginger tea. There's still soup left, she can heat it up for you unless you feel like having something else but you have to eat baby, please. And don't forget to stay hydrated. There's plenty of Gatorade in the fridge."

"Okay Doctor Grant, I've been sick before. I know what to do."

"Of course sorry, I'm just worried about you. Did you take off from work?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You should go."

"I don't want to."

"Hey you have work to do. That medication will kick in anytime now then I'll take a nap."

"I'll stop by again tonight after the dinner."

"You don't have to do that. A phone call would be just fine, besides I've got this guy to cuddle up to." She grabbed ahold of her plush bear.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll probably get back late anyways and I don't want to disturb your rest."

"Go on, get outta here." Liv smiled sweetly at him.

He gave her one last hug. "Take care and don't leave this bed. I love you."

"I promise I'll stay right here with Mr. Cuddles. Goodbye, I love you too."

"Bye baby."

Fitz left her room and found Talia in the kitchen.

"Okayy fine." She said after receiving his instructions to take care of Liv.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you."

Later that night Fitz arrived at his mother's house, and of course he was the last one to get there. "Hey everyone."

"Where's Olivia?"

"Mom you could've at least greeted me first." He said teasingly.

"Hello Fitzgerald, where's your girlfriend?"

"In bed with a terrible flu."

"Oh no. That's too bad I was really looking forward to having her here with us."

Julia smiled and chimed in. "Your son is really sweet mom, he left work to get Liv some soup from the restaurant and got medication to nurse her back to health."

"He's so in love."

"I know, it's so cute."

Fitz blushed a little and chuckled at his mother and sister. "Can we eat?"

"You know I'm actually surprised you joined us." Julia said laughing.

"Liv needs rest and she was not going to let me miss this dinner trust me, she would've kicked me out if I offered to stay."

"I'm really glad you two found each other Fitz."

"Thanks Jules."

 **xxx**

The next morning Fitz went straight over to Liv's.

"Hey Fitz, she's still asleep and I've got to get to class so, see you." And with that Talia was out the door.

When he entered Liv's room he could hear her light snoring. She could barely be seen as she was bundled up underneath the covers. He didn't want to wake her so he opted to go and fix her some food in the meantime.

His siblings has taught him a thing or two in the kitchen so he made broth chicken soup, since she probably won't feel like eating anything heavy, and also toast.

"Good morning. Why are you out of bed?" He asked as Liv came waltzing in the kitchen.

"I had to use the bathroom. What are you doing here looking like that? Not that I'm complaining."

He wasn't in his work clothes, instead he had on a pair of gym shorts and a plain t-shirt. Fitz walked over to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite figure. "I took the day off. How are you feeling?"

"Slightly better. I'm not getting those cold chills anymore."

"Good. I made breakfast."

"I don't really feel like eating. Can I just have plain toast and tea?"

"Of course." He leaned down and left a few kisses on her neck. "You're still warm."

"Is that how they test one's temperature nowadays?"

"That's how Doctor Grant does it."

"I love you. It feels so good to say it so I'm just gonna keep saying it."

"I know the feeling, I love you too. Hey my mom says you should get better soon."

"That's so sweet."

"I'll bring your tea and toast, do you mind getting back to bed though?"

"But I like being here in your arms." She said with a petulant pout.

"Stop it you know I can't resist that face. You need your rest babe, I'll be there in a minute but Mr. Cuddles is going to have to get out, your man is here now."

"He won't like that."

"I will kick him out myself if I have to. Now go on, you're not healthy yet. Get that cute butt back in bed."

"Okay. Hurry up though."

After breakfast and taking her medication Liv was snuggled up under the covers in Fitz's arms. "You know you're going to get sick right." She said tracing patterns over his chest.

"I won't get sick..I don't get sick."

"You don't get sick? That would mean you're not human which is totally believable judging by the size of your penis."

He snorted laughter. "I'm gifted Olivia."

"I have to take a shower. Will you join me?"

"I already had a shower."

"Baby I just need a pair of strong arms to hold me while I wash my hair. You know I'm still feeling weak and my head might get dizzy in there."

"You don't play fair."

"Is that a yes?"

"You're such a baby when you're sick."

"And you love it."

"It's cute. C'mon let's get you in the shower."

Once the two of them got in the shower Fitz never let go of Liv. He kept her close as the water fell soothingly over them.

After a while of just standing there and being content, he moved to grab her shampoo.

"Turn around."

No questions asked Liv did as he said and turned her back to him. Her started massaging the shampoo into her scalp and Olivia could've sworn his touch was massaging her whole soul. It felt that good.

"Mmmmmhm.. feels heavenly. I could get used to this." Liv crooned.

After rinsing her hair under the hot water he absently kissed her neck.

Turning the water off for a minute he said, "I'm gonna leave you to finish. Where's your bedding? You'll need fresh sheets to feel better."

"How are you even real?" Liv asked in wonderment while cupping his face.

"I'm just looking after you. I don't want my baby sick, I miss your feistiness."

"I hate that I can't properly kiss you 'cause you'll catch the flu."

"I like to live on the wild side so I'm willing to risk it all." He said playfully.

"Well I'm not, we can't both be sick."

"Why not? Then we can kiss all we want."

She brought his face down and laid a peck on his cheek. "I don't think that would be much fun."

"You should finish up in here so that we can get you back in bed."

She told him where to find clean sheets and pillowcases and he went to get it done. When Liv got to her room wrapped in a towel Fitz had a fresh bed ready for her with Mr. Cuddles propped up between the pillows.

"Thank you for this Fitz."

"It's my pleasure baby."

"I'm just gonna dry my hair then I'm getting in that bed and never leaving it."

 **xxx**

Talia came home around 4pm and found Fitz in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, you're still here. Where's Liv?"

"Hey Talia, she's taking a nap."

"Oh, how is she now?"

"Slightly better, she still doesn't have much of an appetite though."

"Lord if Jeremy don't look after me the way you're doing for Liv when I'm sick, I'm dumping him." She joked.

Fitz's phone buzzed, "Excuse me I got to take this."

Talia nodded and shifted her focus to whatever Fitz was watching on the television.

"Work?" She asked after he ended the call.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna have to go."

"It's cool, Liv will understand."

"Yeah I know." He got up. "I'm just going to check on her."

"Okay."

Olivia was still sound asleep with her face resting on Mr. Cuddles. The sight brought a smile to his face. He quickly snapped a picture then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Livvie." He whispered then left.

2 hours later Liv woke up and felt better than this morning. That shower and fresh bedding did her really good. She got up to use the bathroom then walked to the kitchen to get a banana. She was starving.

"Hey you're up." Talia exclaimed coming from her room.

"Yeah.. Can you believe I actually feel tired after that nap?"

"That's when you know it was some bomb sleep."

"Where's Fitz?"

"Oh something came up at work so he had to go."

"Oh okay." She shrugged taking a bite of the banana.

"I see you're eating something other than toast. That's good, Fitz said you didn't have much of an appetite."

"Hey I had a bowl of his soup for lunch but I'm kinda starving now and I don't feel like having toast or soup. It's been two days and it's all I've been eating."

"I was going to order chinese for dinner."

"Maybe I'll have some.. and don't worry you don't have to use your money. I'll pay."

"You do look better than yesterday."

"Thanks?" Liv chuckled.

"Fitz is a good nurse."

"And an amazing boyfriend. He washed my hair and I think I went to heaven the way he was massaging my scalp."

"He.washed.your.hair? That's freakin sweet what the hell."

"I know. I'm so lucky." Liv gushed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ugh he's making every other guy look like shit."

"He's the sweetest thing."

"Okay I get it. Can we talk about something else?"

Olivia giggled humouresly at her sister.

 **xxx**

4 Days has passed and Liv was healthy and back on her feet. Gone was that nasty flu thanks to her super awesome boyfriend who took such great care of her.

It was Saturday evening and Liv and her friends were out on a girls night. It was like old times, pre Chad, they had their laid back and relaxed Liv back. Their night came to an end at 01:45am when the four friends ended up at a trendy bar in Brooklyn having endless fun.

"I loooove you girls so much!" Mia sang as they left the bar. She was the lightweight of the group - always getting drunk when the others could still keep it together.

"Mia keep your voice down." Amanda laughed along with Liv and Leslie.

"WHY!?" She asked raising her voice even more much to the girls amusement.

"We love you too Mia, did you have fun?"

"Yesss."

"Fitz is coming to pick me up, why don't you guys catch a ride?"

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Leslie asked.

"Of course he won't."

"Well okay then."

They waited another couple of minutes until Fitz pulled up and got out.

"Hi baby." Liv greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi. Hey you guys."

"You don't mind dropping them off do you?" Liv asked.

"No of course not, let's go." They boarded the car and was off.

Fitz glanced over at Liv. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we had a great time." She replied softly while admiring his face.

He gave her a dazzling smile once he caught her staring. "Hey is Mia okay?" Fitz looked in the rear view mirror. She had the window all the way down with face outside.

"She just had a little more fun than the rest of us." The girls laughed.

"I can see that." He chuckled.

Liv shifted in her seat, reclining against her door so that she could stretch out her legs over Fitz's lap.

He darted an amused glance her way.

"What? I'm drained, we had a long night."

He didn't say anything and just gave her leg a squeeze.

After having dropped her friends off, Fitz had to carry Liv up to his penthouse. She was tired and whiny and he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not, c'mon get out of these jeans or do you want to sleep in your clothes? I'm just going to turn off the lights downstairs."

Timingly she got undressed and when Fitz came back he found her peacefully asleep...on his side of the bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and carefully moved her to get in bed.

Liv jerked awake. "Hey shh go back to sleep it's just me." Fitz whispered and pulled her into his arm.

"Love you." He heard her mumble so he placed a gentle kiss to her head.

"I love you too baby."


	10. Chapter 10

On her way to her office Liv received many congratulations and praise from the other attorneys. She just came back from court after winning a major trial which was heavily covered by the media. She was really becoming a force, so much so that many other big firms tried to poach her but she believed her place was at Novak Beene and Associates.

"Hey Violet, what have you got for me?"

"No meetings for today, Mr. Beene asked to sit in on your deposition later on and Dave Miller wants a meeting sometime during the week."

"Okay thank you Violet."

"Oh, congrats on your win Miss Pope."

Liv gave her a warm smile in return then made her way to her desk.

"You know we have associates to help you with those."

Liv looked up from the folders to see her boss and Managing Partner Cyrus Beene. "Cyrus, hey. These are actually intended for them I'm just sorting it out."

"You're taking over the associates now?"

"Oh no, Gareth is still very much in charge there but since he's still in Chicago he asked me to help out."

"You were great today Liv, really."

"Thank you Cyrus. By the way, Violet mentioned that you'll be sitting in on my deposition?"

"That's why I'm here. I know I handed this case to you since I had too much on my plate at the time but you don't mind if I get involved again do you?"

"Of course not. I could use your brilliance on this one, I'd love to do this with you."

"It's been a while since we worked a case together huh?" Cyrus smiled.

"Too long."

"You're right, so I'll see you at the deposition then."

Olivia left the office at 4pm and couldn't wait to get home. The deposition dragged on longer than it should have and she was tired, it was Friday after all. And she didn't have any plans with Fitz so her plan was to unwind on her couch with a bottle of red wine.

Oh, talking about Fitz, they've been together for almost four months now and they couldn't be more in love.

"Talia I thought you were going to mom and dad this weekend." Liv said when her sister emerged from her bedroom.

"Not anymore, they have old friends of theirs visiting them this weekend."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, hey Jeremy is coming over later."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What, no." Talia frowned.

"Then why are you telling me he's coming over?"

"Just so you would know.."

"Okay well I'm gonna take a shower and change into something more comfortable, it's been a long day."

"Oh yeah I saw a snippet of your interview on twitter after your win. Congrats sis, I'm not gonna lie I genuinely thought that girl was guilty."

"You did huh?"

"Liv..everyone did, including her own family. Homegirl was lucky to have you represent her."

"Well she's free now and that's all that matters."

"I still think she did it. She poisoned those people."

"Okay Talia." Liv said humoured by her sister's stance on the outcome of this case.

"How did you do it?"

"By simply doing my job."

"You're good."

"I know."

"Wow okay."

Liv chuckled humouresly and went to her room.

Half an hour later Talia opened the door thinking it was Jeremy only to find Fitz standing there.

"Ugh it's you." She feigned annoyance walking back to the kitchen where she was busy preparing snacks.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked following her.

"Could you not tell from my reaction?"

"Are you on your period?"

Talia gave him a blank stare causing him to break out in laughter.

"Sorry I'm joking but you had it coming trying to act annoyed." He said grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Dude!"

"Where's Liv?" Fitz asked nonchalantly.

"Put that back." She demanded.

"No and what's with all these snacks? Are you sure you're not on your period?"

"Fuck you Fitz. Olivia!!" She shouted for her sister which Fitz found terribly amusing.

Talia smacked his hand away once he reached for the bowl again. "LIV!!"

Olivia came out dressed in denim shorts and a tank top.

"Talia what's going on??" Liv frowned but her face softened once she spotted Fitz.

"Please take him away." She begged.

Liv darted a look at her laughing boyfriend. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He answered rather unconvincingly and shrugged.

"Talia what did he do?"

"He's being annoying." She said and threw him with the closest thing she could find.

Liv chuckled and stepped over to Fitz. She took him by the hand and walked him to her room where he playfully tackled her on the bed.

"Hi." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi." She leaned in for another kiss, parting her lips to give him access to explore her mouth.

"Well you're happy to see me." Fitz smirked as they pulled apart.

"You need to stop teasing my sister. One of these days she will physically attack you."

"She could try."

"Fitz don't be an ass." Liv placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"Oh come on it's funny. Anyway, Scott is having a party and he invited us."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

Liv moved out of his grip and sat upright. "I don't really feel like going out..."

"Baby c'mon it'll be fun."

She reached over to run her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself."

"Livvie I don't wanna go alone."

"Fitz you're being silly." She smiled down at him now laying with his head on her lap.

"We don't have to stay long.." He tried again.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That thing you do with your eyes whenever you try to soften me, stop it." She giggled.

"Is it working?"

"It always works and you know it."

"You'll go?"

"Yes I'll go."

Fitz brought her hand to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. "Love you."

 **xxx**

"Fitz! You made it. Hey Olivia."

"Hey Scott." Liv said giving him a friendly smile.

Fitz looked around the pub and grill. "Man there's a lot of people here. Do you even know everyone?"

"If you're a friend of one of my friends then you're welcome."

"You're drunk already aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I can still stand and form sentences." He grinned widely at Fitz.

"Man shut up."

"Get yourselves a drink and please enjoy this night with me."

"Will do Scotty." Fitz chuckled then turned to Liv. "Come on let's go find a seat."

"Fitz, over here." Josh and Tyler signalled him over to their table. "Hey man, hey Liv."

"Hey you guys."

"Sit down and join us, besides I don't think you'll find an empty seat anywhere else in this place."

Fitz pulled out a chair for Liv then took a seat next to her. "There's a shit load of people here."

"That man is drunk he's just inviting anyone to join the party at this point." The guys shake their heads and share a laugh.

"Hey babe I'm gonna go and get us some drinks.. and food."

"Okay." Liv said as Fitz pecked her lips and disappeared through the crowd of people.

When he came back he found Liv doubled over in laughter.

"Here you go. Hot wings and fries, is that okay?"

"Yes of course. Thank you."

"Is Josh telling his stupid one liners again?"

"No they just told me a really funny story about you."

"About me?"

"Uh huh." She grinned into her glass.

Fitz glanced over at Josh and Tyler. "It's the one about us at the lake isn't it?"

"Classic." Tyler said through his laughter.

"It's really not even that funny." Fitz said with conviction.

Olivia started cracking up all over again. "It really is. It's so funny."

"Baby c'mon." He feigned hurt.

The laughter subsided after a few minutes when Fitz jokingly threatened to go sit somewhere else and the conversation flowed freely afterwards.

Some time later a tap on Fitz's shoulder grabbed his attention and when he turned to see who it was he was genuinely surprised.

"Kimberly, hey what are you doing here?" He got up and gave her a quick hug.

"Scott hopped into my dm's and invited me when he saw on my instagram that I was in Manhattan."

"He stalks you on instagram?" Fitz joked.

"You should have a word with him about that." She laughed. "I thought for sure he would've told you we're here."

"We?"

"Yeah, the whole gang is here." She pointed over to the two tall men and three other women.

"Oh wow, it's good to see you.. all of you. Anyway, this is my girlfriend Olivia and that's Josh and Tyler."

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Kimberly, April's-- uh, an old friend of Fitz. I can't believe Scott didn't say anything to you about us coming to his party."

"Well in his defense he's pretty drunk now so..."

"Yeah. Hey why don't you come and say hello to the others."

"Uh sure I'll be there in a minute."

When Kimberly left, his two friends bombarded him with questions while Liv just sipped on her drink.

"Okay guys calm down and how should I know whether she's single or not?"

"So she knew April?" Liv asked.

"Yes. We were all friends at one point, well actually they were April's college friends from Chicago but over time I've gotten to know them pretty well. You don't mind me going over there for a minute do you?"

"No Fitz of course not."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

30 minutes had passed and Liv was alone at the table. Josh and Tyler went to take part in a karaoke challenge and Fitz still wasn't back. She understood that he hadn't seen these people in years but she was growing irritated that he didn't even bother to come and check up on her. What the hell was she supposed to do here on her own? Just sit and wait?

Liv looked up to see a random guy approaching her from the bar. "Hey sweetheart would you like some company?" Okay. So he was drunk. Great. A drunk strange man trying his luck with her was the last thing she was in the mood for.

"No thanks I'm good." Liv politely declined.

"Oh come on I'll buy you a drink, I'm a gentleman."

"That won't be necessary I already had enough to drink.." She shifted uncomfortably as he stood closer.

"It's a partyyy." He growled. "There's no such thing as having enough to drink. One drink, come on."

"No thanks."

"Hey what's your deal!? I hate you stuck up bitches. You think you're too good to have a drink with me huh!?." He raised his voice in anger and grabbed her wrist.

Josh spotted the incident and rushed over to them. "Hey!! Get your paws off of her!"

"And who the hell are you?"

"Listen, do as I say unless you want to end up in the hospital. Her boyfriend will not ask nicely at least I'm giving you a chance here."

"Fuck off. We're about to have a drink."

"Let go of her!" By now their commotion grabbed the attention of the other party goers, including Fitz.

When he saw the man's grip on Olivia he lost it.

"Oh shit." Josh muttered when Fitz came storming through the crowd of people that has gathered around them. After snatching his hand from Liv's wrist he grabbed the guy by the throat in a chokehold and had him laid out on his back on the table as Liv jumped away. Fitz kept him pinned down amidst his struggling. "I will fucking kill you, do you hear me?" He said angrily as the veins in his head and neck bulged.

Josh quickly stepped in. "Fitz ease up man he's struggling, he can't breath."

"He laid his fucking hands on her!" Fitz lifted him up by his shirt and slammed him back down with force - everyone winched at the sound when his head collided with the table.

"Fitz it's not worth it man, he's wasted anyways."

"And that makes what he did okay!?"

"No it doesn't but--"

"But fucking nothing Josh." Fitz was seething.

"Look just don't do anything stupid. C'mon man we'll get him out of here." Josh tried to reason with him. They all knew Fitz would severely hurt this man so they had to try and avoid that from happening.

Fitz's focus momentarily shifted when he saw Liv pushing her way through the crowd towards the exit.

"Come on man let him go."

Reluctantly Fitz removed his hold and stormed off hoping to still catch Olivia outside.

He spotted her not too far off and called her name but she simply kept walking. Fitz released a frustrated groan and jogged after her until he eventually caught up with her. "Baby where are you going?"

"Home." She answered and stopped walking to halt a cab.

"Liv.."

"I told you I didn't really feel like going out but you insisted and then what do you do? You leave me there for who knows how long. Did you expect Tyler and Josh to keep me company all night? ...Now you wanna play the hero."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time. I guess not seeing them in so long got all of us a little excited."

"Whatever Fitz, I should've just stayed at home in the first place. Go back in there and enjoy the rest of your night." She said as a cab pulled up.

"Liv.. Olivia." He pleaded but got no response.

Before Liv could move forward to open the door, Fitz was one step ahead of her and knocked on the passenger window. "It's cool man you can go."

The driver flipped him the finger and drove off.

"What the hell was that? What do you think you're doing?"

"I brought you here so I'll take you home."

"No your friends are all waiting for you inside and you've probably had too much to drink anyway."

"I didn't drink anything after I left our table and they're not important right now Livvie."

"Oh really? Is that why you forgot all about me being here."

"I didn't forget about you Olivia." He said slowly.

"Look Fitz I don't have time for this." She said with finality in her voice.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Good then let's go." He waited for her to make a move then fell into step with her to his car.

At her apartment she walked through the door leaving it open behind her. Fitz was kinda surprised, he fully expected her to slam the door in his face since she didn't utter a word during the ride over here.

"Uhh.. Is the party over already it's not even 11 yet." He heard Talia ask Liv but she ignored her little sister and walked to her room. "Oookay." Talia frowned confused at Liv's behaviour.

"Don't worry it's not you she's mad at." Fitz said plopping down on the couch next to Talia. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He left about 10 minutes ago to meet up with his friends I didn't want him to cancel on them for the second weekend in a row."

"I see. Anyways, what are you watching?" He asked staring at the tv screen.

"Bridesmaids. What's with all the questions shouldn't you be in there talking things through with Liv?" She gave him a pointed look.

"She needs time to cool down."

"That bad? How the hell did you manage to upset her like that at a party?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay it's probably none of my business any way. So how long are you planning on letting her cool down?"

"Just a couple more minutes then I'll go."

"Listen if you're don't resolve this argument by tomorrow, can I at least still come to Jaden's birthday party?"

Fitz chuckled humouresly. "You're worried about a party?"

"He personally invited me plus I got him a very nice gift."

"That little guy is so in love with you."

"He's the sweetest thing but you're interrupting my movie so go and straighten things out with my sister. I don't want to put up with a moody Liv."

He chuckled and got up. Liv's bedroom door was left ajar so he poked his head inside to find her dressed in one of his shirts, propped up against the pillows as she busied herself on her iPad.

She didn't notice him, or maybe she was just purposefully ignoring him, so he knocked quietly on her door. "Can I come in?" Fitz asked when she lifted her head up only slightly.

She stayed mute and went back to scrolling on the device in her hands. _Grea_ _t,_ Fitz thought but still made his way inside. Sitting down on the bed he gazed at her. "Are you still upset?"

"What if I am?" She wasn't entirely mad at him, that was his friends that he had not seen in a long time and she would never keep him from his friends but she was heavily irritated that he couldn't think to check if she was still good, after all he dragged her to that party.

"Livvie are you okay? I mean after what happened back there. ."

"I'm fine." She answered avoiding his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him. "Yes. I'm okay."

"Okay. Liv, you know I didn't intentionally leave you there on your own."

She glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you there after I practically begged you to go with me and I feel terrible that while I was catching up with old friends you were being harassed by some drunken asshole. Did he try to hurt you?" Fitz asked as his jaw clenched at the mere thought of someone hurting his Livvie.

"No he didn't but he probably would have since he didn't like me rejecting him."

"I should've kicked his ass." Fitz said with venom in his voice.

"I was a little freaked out." Liv whispered.

"I would never let anyone hurt you baby."

"When you had him pinned down on the table. . I've never seen you that angry before. You had this look in your eyes. If they didn't stop you. ." She trailed off.

Fitz sighed. "I would've hurt him. Badly. I swear, I don't care whether he was drunk or not. Hey, look at me." He requested and reached over to touch her leg. "Are you really okay? Did he really not hurt you in any way because I will go and beat the shit out him."

"Fitz. Calm down."

"I only let him go because I saw you leaving and Josh was begging me to not hurt the guy."

"Well you probably would've killed him with how angry you were so you did the right thing."

"I'm supposed to protect you."

"Hey, you did show up for me."

He didn't respond he was fuming all over again. He wanted to get his hands on that asshole.

Liv sensed his anger and took his hand in hers. "Babe relax please. I'm over it, so please just calm down."

"Are we okay?"

"I'm not mad at you."

Fitz smiled and took a deep breath then kicked off his shoes to get on the bed next to her. "You seemed mad though."

"I was irritated."

"I'm sorry." He said with compassion and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know."

"So.. I'm forgiven?"

She turned to him and gave him a soft smile. "I guess."

"I love you." He kissed her, slowly at first then he deepened it and sneaked his hand under her shirt.

Liv broke the kiss and pushed him back. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the party? Scott is your best friend."

"You're my best friend." He said with conviction and pulled her into his lap.

"You're just saying that to get lucky." She smirked.

Fitz kissed her nose. "You are. Besides if I go back there I might go looking for that asshole and teach him a lesson."

"In that case you're staying right here. Hey, so Kimberly looked like a nice girl."

"They're all pretty cool people. Shit I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to the others."

"Hey it's okay you guys had some catching up to do."

"I did tell them about my insanely gorgeous girlfriend though."

"How long will they be here in new york?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should meet up with them again. I'm sure you still have a lot to talk about."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I love you." She cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. "Go close the door."

"Am I about to get lucky?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"You sure are."

Fitz jumped up to shut the door and came back diving on top of her making Liv squeal in delight.

 **xxx**

Fitz strolled into the kitchen the next morning wearing yesterday's clothes. "Good morning." He said and stood between Olivia's legs as she sat on the counter drinking her coffee.

She placed the cup down to greet him properly. "Mmmh." She moaned contentedly into their kiss. "Morning." Liv said with a bright smile.

"You are so beautiful." Fitz complemented her and kissed her cheek as she locked her legs around his middle.

"Thank you."

He then picked up her coffee and brought it to his lips.

"Hey! Get your own." Liv scolded.

"What? You don't like sharing with me?"

"Not my morning coffee no." She said and he took another sip. "Fitz!"

He chuckled at her reaction and handed her coffee back. "I have to get home to shower and change."

"Nooo." Liv whined and hugged him close to her chest. "You can shower here, with me."

"I could but I still have to change clothes and I'm gonna check in with Jules to see if they're all set for the party."

"Fine." Liv said with a petulant pout.

"Stop with that face you adorable little bunny." Fitz joked and kissed her pout away. "I'll be back later to pick you guys up, Talia is kinda excited to give Jaden his present." He chuckled then laid a kiss against her forehead. "See you later baby."

"Bye."

 **xxx**

The party went on for almost 3 hours until it finally came to an end. Jaden and his little friends had the most fun which is why he was currently knocked out and snoring.

"Julia I have to admit it's been forever since I've been to a kiddies party but I had a really good time."

"Right? I think I had as much fun as Jaden and his friends." Talia said making them laugh.

"You don't have to thank me ladies, you're like family and Jaden adores the both of you." Julia said smiling.

Fitz approached the trio and rested his hand on the small of Liv's back. "Hey babe something just came up and I really need to get to the office.." He said apologetically.

"Really Fitz?" His sister chimed in, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah Jules, look I'm sorry but this is kind of important." He explained then turned to his right. "Babe I'm not saying you should leave right now I'll have an agent come and pick me up, you can take my car."

There were still family and friends of Julia and her husband having a good time now that all the kiddies have gone.

"Sure, okay."

Fitz pulled her aside, away from their sisters. "Hey I'm sorry that I have to leave you here on your own."

"Fitz I understand. This is your work, please don't apologise. Besides, I'm enjoying the company and Talia is also here, I'm good. Are you coming over tonight?" Liv asked while playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes. I'll let you know when I'm finished at work."

"Okay."

"Here." He handed her his car keys.

"Did you say goodbye to your parents and everyone else?"

"Not yet."

"Well go on, I'll wait for you at the door. I need a kiss before you go." She said flashing him a bright smile.

Fitz grinned back at her. "Okay."

Late that night, just before 11pm, Fitz showed up at Liv's apartment.

"You look tired." She commented watching him discard his clothes to get in bed.

"Yeah.. And to think my day actually started off great."

"Did you manage to take care of the issue at work?"

Fitz got under the covers and pulled Liv into his arms. "Only temporarily."

Liv rolled on top of him and gave him a questioning little frown.

"I'm leaving for Prague on Monday."

"Prague?"

"Yes..to take care of the issue. We have a client over there and my team needs my help."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Babe stop apologising for doing your job. How long will you be over there?"

Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead. "If I'm gone for more than three days you'll need to start getting worried."

"Fitz!" She smacked his chest. "That's not funny."

"Sorry." He squinted his eyes as he laughed.

"During our time together you've never been out on a job, so I'm already worried."

"Don't be. Remember a few weeks after we started dating how I told you about my stint in special forces? I've experienced and seen some dangerous things so don't worry I've got this." He answered her reassuringly.

After college, at the age of 23, Fitz decided to join the Special Forces. He wanted to do something challenging but have an adventure at the same time. A thrilling adventure to get his blood pumping. Something life changing. Initially he wanted to try out for the Navy SEALs but Special Forces intrigued him. He was there for four years and he excelled in everything. Fitz was good, but he realised he wanted more. He wanted a life - a life he could enjoy. He wanted to spend time with his family. He wanted more.

He told Olivia everything, well everything he could, about his time in Special Ops. Also how that experience has helped him build his company.

"Is your client's life in danger?"

"Our clients are always in danger."

"Fitz.."

"Yes, great danger."

"As in guns and stuff?"

"Most likely guns and stuff."

"Does it get to that a lot? Where you have to use guns I mean."

"No, not that often. We do our best to be on top of things you know, in order to make the whole operation run smoothly without compromising the client."

"Not all your clients are good people are they?"

"Sure they are."

"Oh come on, really?"

"We don't do business with shady people. That's looking for trouble."

"And your current client in Prague?"

"He's good. Just very, very smart and that's what has gotten him in trouble. His mind."

"Oooh like in the movies where they need the guy to build a bomb or something."

"Okay, that's enough about my job." He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"I've never seen you with a firearm."

"I don't walk around with those."

"Do you have one at your home?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"I have a tranquilizer gun at home, in case of emergencies."

"But not a real gun?"

"A real gun kills people Olivia."

"You were in special forces."

"And that makes me an animal?"

"What, no. That's not what I meant Fitz."

"I know, sorry."

"No, I should apologise. I'm sorry."

"I just don't like the idea of guns around my home."

"I get it."

"Let's get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **xxx**

Monday came quickly after the two of them spent all of Sunday together. Now Liv was in her office going over statements with associate attorney Andre Gray but her mind was not completely focused on work. She needed to see her man before he left.

"Olivia did you hear what I just said?"

"Hmm sorry what?" She asked snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about the Jenkins case." She lied.

"How bad ass is Cyrus on that one though?" Andre said with excitement.

"I know. This is peak Cyrus. It's amazing to witness really, I'm still learning so much from him."

"True. He's good."

The all too familiar baritone voice of her boyfriend had Liv smiling in the direction of her office door in a matter of seconds before her secretary announced his presence.

"Mr. Grant is here to see you, should I send him in?"

"Yes, thank you Violet."

As Fitz made his way into her office, Liv got up and turned to Andre. "We can continue with these later but thank you for your assistance so far Andre, I appreciate it."

"Of course, no problem." He stood, quickly threw a glance at Fitz then focused back on her. "We make a good team." He smiled and brushed his hand over her arm then turned to leave.

" _We make a good team_." Fitz mimicked as he walked over to her. "Idiot."

"Hey, be nice."

"Man's got a crush on you."

"Andre is a friendly guy."

"A little too friendly."

"Fitzgerald.." She said with a smile.

"What?"

She stood in front of him and bit her lip. "You look fucking sexy."

He was dressed in all black from head to toe. Black suit, black shirt, black tie, black shoes. "You like?" He did a little turn.

"So hot, I love."

"I'm gonna miss you." Their fingers intertwined.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"You should consider getting rid of these glass walls. Imagine the fun we could have in this office. I'd take you right there on that desk."

"You're not helping my situation." She said and took a step back trying to clear her mind of the visuals of them, naked, on her desk.

"I can help you take care of your..situation."

"No, we can't. Hey promise me you'll be safe out there."

Fitz grimaced. "Ooh that's a toughie."

"Babe don't be a dick right now."

"Relax Livvie, I'll be safe and make it back to you in one piece..if I'm lucky."

"Oh my god." She groaned frustratingly and rolled her eyes.

"Come on walk with me to the parking garage, we can make out in my car."

"I wanna do more than make out."

"Baby." He chuckled. "You just said we can't."

"I knowww." Liv pouted adorably. "Let's go, I still have a lot of work waiting for me."

Fitz allowed her to lead him out the door and stayed close to her as they walked to the elevator. "You'd think the drooling would've stopped by now. They obviously know we're together." Liv said referring to the ladies checking Fitz out.

"Then they should also know by now that I only have eyes for you..and Miss Violet."

"Violet? My secretary?" She laughed heartily stepping into the elevator.

"Hey Violet is my girl."

"Yeah that's why she cleared my whole afternoon two weeks ago so that you could take me out to lunch."

"What can I say, we just get each otherya know."

"You're such a charmer."

Fitz took her hand in his as they walked timingly to his car in the underground parking garage.

"So no longer than three days right?" She looked up at him when they stopped at his car.

"Yes."

"Please be safe baby."

"I'll try."

Liv shot him a glare. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because.. This part of my job is unpredictable, out there..I could actually get hurt. I don't want to make you any promises that I can't keep."

"Well then try your best to not get hurt."

"C'mere." He said in a soothing voice, pulling her into his arms. "Stop worrying."

"It just sucks that I don't even know what you're walking into. Yes you're going to protect a client but at what cost? I can't help but to worry."

"I understand Livvie." He turned them around in order to pin her body against his car. His hands went to cup her face and he stared lovlovingly into her eyes before kissing her with fire and passion. They're tongues went to battle as the kiss grew more and more intense. Fitz's lips trialled along her jaw to the sensitive spot behind her ear while his one hand wandered to her breast. Liv released a soft whimper before it hit her where they were.

"Fitz.." She smiled and pushed him back slightly.

"Not the place or the time to be inappropriate, I know." He chuckled.

"Call me when you land?"

"Of course. Oh yeah, here."

"Your car keys?"

"Yeah. My ride is over there." He motioned to the car two rows from them.

"Did he just watch us making out like horny teenagers?" There was an agent of his in the drivers seat.

"No, they know better then to watch me make out with my girlfriend."

"Why are you giving me your car?"

"You have to get around don't you?"

"The subway, cabs and ubers exist for a reason."

"And that's great but I don't trust those uber drivers. I want you to be comfortable and safe at all times. Just use my car."

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you."

"You should go."

"Give me another kiss first."

"You're so--" His lips crashed onto hers before she could finish talking.

"I love you."

"I love you too handsome. Now go."

"Bye Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."

 **xxx**

Fitz had been away on his trip for 2 days now and had phoned Liv every night to set her at ease about his safety. Today was his third day away and Liv was expecting him home within the next day.

Liv knocked on her sister's bedroom door. "Talia are you up?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Hey morning, do you have class today?" She poked her head inside.

"It's Wednesday."

"So, yes?"

Talia sat up in bed. "Why do you ask? Don't you have work?"

"No, well yes but I'm only going in to meet with a client. I thought we could go visit mom and dad."

"Oh."

"But it's fine since you have to go to class."

"No we can go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What time will you be back here?"

"Somewhere around 12. I'll let you know."

"Cool, see you then."

Just a little after 12 the two Pope sisters were on their way to their parents home.

"You practically own this car."

"I'm just using it until Fitz is back."

"I'm surprised you haven't moved in together yet."

Olivia looked at her bemused. "Where's that coming from?"

"It seems like what's his is yours. He loves you a lot and you really love him, the one is always staying over at the other and he takes you to work and back, why wouldn't you move in together?"

"What's his is mine? How exactly? Because I drive his car..?" Liv rammed off question after question.

"Oh c'mon you two have a serious relationship, I'm just saying."

"You have a serious boyfriend, why haven't you guys moved in together yet?" Liv countered.

"Because I live with you and he's sharing an apartment with a friend and besides, you know me, I like having my space. Maybe one day I'll be mature enough to move in with a boy." She chuckled lightly.

Liv ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her sunglasses on her face. "Fitz and I haven't really talked about it yet."

"Okay. Hey does mom and dad know we're coming?"

"No." Liv said smiling.

"So this'll be a nice surprise for them."

"Yeah."

When they eventually arrived at their parents home, Caroline and Richard were extremely delighted to see their daughters.

"Did you eat yet? I could whip something up for you."

"No mom, I thought it'd be nice if we went out somewhere. A nice restaurant or something."

"Livvie you know I don't mind cooking for you two."

"I know mom but you don't have to do that today, come on lunch is on me."

"Say yes mom." Talia encouraged from afar.

"Okay, just give me a minute to get ready."

Their mother headed upstairs leaving them in the company of their father.

"Is there a reason why you two never bring your respective boyfriends around? They were here what 2, 3 times? Your mother and I actually like them you know."

"Fitz is working." "Jeremy is busy." They answered simultaneously then looked at one another and shared a laugh.

"Well whenever they're free don't be shy to bring them along."

They chatted for a while until Caroline reappeared downstairs.

"Wow mom, you look nice." Liv complemented her with a smile.

"Dad you bagged a good one."

"Talia Lucille Pope!" Her mother scolded causing laughter amongst them all.

"Alright let's go. Livvie are we driving in separate cars?"

"Oh my god dad is mom making you feel some kinda way? Is that why you don't want us in the same car?"

Caroline's mouth went agape. "Richard if you don't teach your daughter some manners. ."

"Okay Livvie let's just go with your car."

"Fitz's car but yeah okay." Liv said and lead them out.

"Your father never once allowed me to drive his car when we were dating."

"That car was my baby."

Talia laughed amused at this and got in the backseat with her father.

They ended up at a seafood restaurant and ordered a family feast which they enjoyed between casual conversation and spontaneous laughter. They received a few adoring glances from the people surrounding them because of their lightheartedness.

In the middle of their lunch Olivia's screen lit up with Fitz's name. "Hi." She answered with a beaming smile as her family continued their conversation.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm having lunch with Talia and my parents at the moment so I'm great." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nice, so you're in Garden City?"

"Yep, just for the day."

"Well tell them I said hello."

"Will do. How's..work?"

"We're handling it but I uh.. I might have to stay a day or two longer."

"Is everything okay?" Liv asked concerned.

"Under the circumstances yes, like I said though, it's being handled. But hey I'm keeping you from your family and your food so I guess it's goodbye for now."

Liv nodded in response as if he could see her.

"Livvie?"

"Sorry, yeah goodbye..for now." She spoke quietly.

"I love you baby, so much."

"I know I love you too."

She ended the call and immediately turned her focus back on her family. "Fitz says hello, to all of you."

Caroline's face softened. "Aw.. How is he?"

"Okay Caroline your eyes don't even sparkle that way for me, your husband." Richard joked.

"Shut up Rich."

Smiling at her mother liv answered. "Fitz is good mom, he'll be home soon."

The sisters stayed until sunset when decided to depart from their parents place.

"Today was just lovely girls and thank you for the outing Liv."

"Yeah, next time you must come to Manhattan for the day." Talia said releasing her mother from a hug.

"Deal."

"Bye mom, goodbye dad."

"Bye girls. Drive safely."

 **xxx**

Friday evening came around Liv had her girlfriends over where they had dinner and were currently just enjoying some inappropriate girl chat. A knock at the door pulled Liv away from the hilarious conversation. She was still laughing as she swung the door open to reveal Fitz standing on the other side.

"Fitz! What- I didn't know you were back. You didn't say anything. I thought--"

He interjected. "I texted you an hour ago when I landed."

"Oh.. Ohhh my phone is in my room, Amanda, Leslie and Mia are here. Hi."

"Hi baby."

Liv stepped over the threshold and into his arms. She hugged him tightly but quickly pulled with a frown when she heard him wince. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged it off.

"Fitz.." She knew him well enough to know when something's wrong. "Come on in."

"I don't want to intrude on your evening with your friends Livvie."

"You won't be. Come."

He followed her inside and was met with 3 friendly faces. "Hey ladies."

"Hey Fitz."

"Girls I'll be right back." Liv excused herself and lead Fitz to her room.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just my ribcage."

"What happened? Did you get hurt?"

He smiled lovingly at her and pulled her into his lap as they sat down on her bed. "Can I have a kiss?"

She didn't hesitate upon his request. They lingered on for a while just breathing each other in. It has been a week after all.

"You got hurt didn't you?" Liv asked massaging his scalp with her nails.

"Hence me staying longer over there. When I phoned you to say that I'll be staying a little longer I was on the way to the hospital to get two bullets removed."

"Fitz.."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I saved a life so.."

"By putting your life on the line? And don't you wear protective gear?"

"I did what I had to do and yes we do but there wasn't exactly time to put on a bulletproof vest. Trust me, I'm okay, really." He kissed her cheek for reassurance.

"Well next time make time. I can't be worrying about you. It stresses me out. What if. ."

"Nothing will happen to me, ever, I'll make sure of that because I know you'll be pissed at me for being reckless." He said with a smile.

"It's not funny. I'm serious, I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't."

"But you can't promise me that can you?"

"Hey c'mon stop worrying it's not like I go out on jobs that often, just when my team needs some assistance. Anyway aren't you happy to see me?" He kissed her cheek again.

"I am. I love you."

"There's that smile." His thumb brushed over her bottom lip making her blush slightly. "I love you too baby."

They share an intimate kiss. A kiss saying _I've missed you. I love you._

"You have to get back to your friends."

"Will you stay? They'll probably be leaving soon anyways."

"How do I know you're not just gonna kick them out. That's not nice Livvie, they are you're friends."

"I'm not kicking them out but they will have to leave sooner than originally planned. Don't worry they'll understand."

"Hey take your time, enjoy their company. I'm not going anywhere."

Liv smiled lovingly at him. "Okay."

"Love you."


	11. Chapter 11

When Olivia woke up she noticed that the spot next to her was empty - checking the time she saw that it was 8:25am. It was Wednesday morning and she slept over at Fitz's place. Liv decided to get up and use the bathroom and freshen up.

Walking down the staircase barefooted and in one of his shirts, she heard him talking on the phone. Liv followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen and by the looks of it he had prepared breakfast for both of them. She got herself some bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice as she waited for him to finish his call. He was already dressed and it dawned on her that he mentioned having an early meeting today.

She ate her breakfast in silence while watching him pace up and down during his phone call.

"Sorry about that. Good morning baby." Fitz rounded the counter to cup her face in his hands and gave her a big smooch.

"Morning. You shouldn't be stressing so early in the day."

"I'm not."

"That phone call had you pretty tense." Liv retorted and he tipped his head forward, resting their foreheads together as her eyes softened. "Everything okay?" She asked.

'Yeah it's nothing major, don't worry. Just some incompetent people working on my nerves."

Liv got up and gave him a tender hug. Stroking his cheek she brought his head downwards for an open-mouthed kiss. Quickly their tongues dueled and his hands slid down to her bum giving it a firm squeeze. They got so lost in the moment until Fitz's ringtone pulled them apart. He looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering the call. "Hello. Okay. Yes, I know. Good I'm on my way."

He pocketed his phone and turned his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend in front of him. "I have to go." He groaned. "I don't want to though."

"Babe you have to. Besides, I have to get ready for work as well."

"We could've had a little fun..stupid meeting." He said petulantly.

"You're cute. C'mere." She gave him a lingering kiss. "Now go."

"Walk me to the door?"

"Oh my god you're such a baby."

"Come on Livvie." Fitz begged.

"Leave before you're late for your meeting." She turned to walk back upstairs. However she knew he was still standing there watching her walk away so she unbuttoned the shirt she had on and dropped it on the floor without looking back for his reaction.

"REALLY!?" She heard his voice booming behind her and she really couldn't contain her laughter.

"Goodbye Fitz."

"I'll get you back for this Livvie."

Around midday Liv made her way to Fitz's office to surprise him. She had phoned his secretary beforehand to make sure his schedule was clear.

"Miss Pope." Cindy greeted as Liv approached her desk. "You may go through to see Mr. Grant. Uh I um, I like your dress..it's really beautiful."

"Oh, thank you Cindy." Liv said politely walking off in the direction of Fitz's office. She knocked first before poking her head inside. "Excuse me I'm here to see Mr. Grant." She said flirtatiously earning a wide grin from her boyfriend.

"Please come on in."

Closing the door behind her and making sure to turn the lock, for privacy, Olivia walked briskly over to him and plopped down sideways on his lap. "Is there any cameras in here?" She asked before giving him a chaste kiss.

His eyebrows creased together. "Yes, why?"

"Mr. Grant.. Don't you think we should continue where we left off this morning?"

Seductively she traced his lips with her thumb then moved her hand down to his groin making him gulp.

"You mean when you were naked and I couldn't do anything about it?" He asked coyly.

"Well now is your chance to do something about it."

"Livvie.. Are you sure? Here?"

She lowered her head and kissed him with urgency. "Yes. In this chair, on your desk, on that couch, against the wall.. I want you here, now."

His arousal grew as her breathe tickled his ear while his breathing became quicker. He was _so_ turned on right now. His one hand moved up to cup her breast, giving it a gentle massage. "What about the camera's?"

"If you feel like giving your agents a show..fine." Liv said while working on loosening his tie.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone. Give me a minute, I'll turn it off real quick." He said seriously and got up.

Olivia reclined against his desk. "Is it done?"

Fitz focused his gaze on her. "Yep, so Miss Pope. . Where should we start? My chair? The desk? The couch?" He smirked wickedly and caged her against the edge of his desk.

Liv turned her back to him and pushed her ass into his bulge. "Unzip me." And so he did. Gently and enticingly he unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the floor to reveal her incredibly fine physique.

She turned to face him and was met with a smile. Fitz ran his hands up her back in a teasing manner and into her hair. Her body's physical response to his touch always left them both in awe. He made her melt. Fitz had a good handful of her hair so he tugged her head forward and kissed her with a fiery passion. The soft moan which escaped her lips made his dick twitch. He pressed their bodies closer together making her feel him..she had him so hard and they haven't even started yet.

Amidst their kiss, Olivia removed his belt and he had unclasped her bra. They needed to catch their breathe so they pulled apart but never broke eye contact. Fitz removed his shirt and she ran a hand over his hard chest and chiseled abs down to his bulge.

"So we're doing it on the desk?" He asked playfully as he stepped out of his pants.

"Damn sure we are." Liv winked at him and attacked his mouth once more.

45 minutes later the two of them were extremely happy and satisfied while getting dressed. Good thing Fitz had an adjoint bathroom to his office for them to get cleaned up. They had sex all over his office and it was incredible.

Fitz zipped her up before nuzzling her neck. "I love you. I'll never forget bending you over on that desk. It's not even up for debate no more, my office is now officially better than yours."

Liv chuckled heartily as she turned in his arms while fixing her hair. "Your office is disgusting, you had me squirting on your couch."

Fitz closed his eyes and groaned. "Mmm that was fun. Can we do it again?" He was only partially joking.

"Absolutely...not! C'mon let me fix your shirt." She giggled while smoothing out his shirt and adjusting his tie. "There." She reached up to peck his lips. "Now you look decent again and not like you just fucked your girlfriend's soul out."

"It was _that_ good wasn't it?" He gloated earning a playful groan from her. "You know.. You were pretty loud Livvie."

"Your secretary probably heard, ugh. Isn't there another way out of here?" She joked.

"Nope you'll have to do your walk of shame out of here." He laughed and circled his arms around her waist. "I'm kidding, you'll be fine."

"No but really though babe we were in here for a while behind closed doors. Even if she didn't hear us she'll definitely know."

"I don't see the problem. You're my girlfriend not some hook-up and if you've forgotten, I'm in charge around here."

Liv smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again. "I have to go. We both have work to do."

"I had an amazing time. This was a nice surprise, thank you."

"You're thanking me for sex?" Liv asked teasingly.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Fitz asked and started tickling her sides. Liv squirmed in his arms and her uncontrollable laughter brought a bright smile to his face.

"Fitz stop!" She laughed.

Once her laughter had subsided he looked into her eyes. "I was thanking you for showing up here, for this spontaneous afternoon, for brightening up my day and hell, why not thank you for the sex? It was damn good."

Liv had a goofy smile covering her cheeks. "You're so sweet. I love you baby. C'mon, walk me out."

"Do you have to be at work right away or can we sneak off to grab lunch?"

"That would've been lovely but unfortunately I really have to get back. How about we go out for dinner later?"

"Okay, dinner it is." Fitz said smiling at her and took her hand in his as he led her out of his office.

Liv gave him a quick hug and entered the awaiting elevator. "See you later handsome."

"Bye Livvie."

 **xxx**

"Well look who it is. Hey Liv, long time no see."

Olivia got out of her seat to give the bubbly woman a hug. "Hey Julia, sorry work has just been a little hectic lately." She smiled apologetically as she slid back into her chair.

"Oh no worries I get it, believe me. But other than work..how've you been? Is that brother of mine still treating you good?"

"I'm good thanks and yes, he's wonderful."

"Good. So listen, with Fitz's birthday coming up in two weeks, Ryan thought we should throw him a surprise birthday party. Nothing major. What do you think?"

"I--" Liv was cut off before she could get another word out.

"Oh! You guys don't already have plans do you?"

"No Julia, we don't I was actually having a bit of trouble trying to figure out the perfect way to celebrate his birthday. The party should be fine."

"Yeah but if you want to do something special with just the two of you that's fine Liv, really."

"We can still celebrate on our own. Go ahead with the party, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Are ypu really okay with it?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, really." She assured Julia.

"Well okay then. I'll let you know when and where we'll be getting together to discuss the details. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Great. Oh, speak of the devil. ." Julia laughed lightly when Fitz walked up to the table.

He gave her a brotherly hug and proceeded to take his seat. "I was just using the men's room, why are you bothering my girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up, Liv and I were just catching up. Stop being selfish and share her with the rest of us for a bit why don't you? She was my friend before _you_ came along."

"You know I've never liked sharing." Fitz replied cheekily.

His sister just shook her head with a chuckle. "Anyway, Liv we should make plans some time soon."

Liv nodded. "Definitely. I'll text you and we can figure something out."

"Great. You guys enjoy your dinner, and I'll send a special dessert your way."

Olivia and Fitz thanked her as she left them to their dinner.

After dessert, which was lovely by the way, Fitz reached across the table and took Liv's much smaller hands in his. "Hey Livvie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Fitz brought her hands to his lips in a kiss. "Move in with me."

Liv stared at him after the words left his mouth. He was on the brink of panicking when he noticed a soft smirk play over her lips. "Pretty sure that wasn't a question." She said.

"Okay let me rephrase." He grinned. "Will you move in with me?"

"I didn't hear a 'please' in there."

He couldn't help but to laugh at her humour. "Will you please move in with me?"

"Are you sure? I mean have you given some thought to the idea of us living together?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure.. But if you feel like it's not the right time I'll understand. I mean it's--"

"Fitz." She cut him off.

"Hm?"

Liv smiled radiantly. "Yes, I'd love to. I want to."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you." He whispered as they met halfway across the table in a sensuous kiss. "So when can you move in?" He asked as their lips parted.

"Easy tiger. Moving actually takes time you know."

"Of course, I'm just excited."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Waking up next to you every morning? Priceless."

Liv was so happy in that moment. She was happy and in love - an indescribable feeling.

They left the restaurant and went back to Fitz's place seeing as it was still early. Upon her request it was decided that he'd drop her at home later since she had not been there in two days...and she had to go and see if Talia actually managed to keep the place clean and in one piece.

The couple chatted casually as they walked into the building of his penthouse, however Fitz slowed down as he saw a familiar face. The man was in the building lobby and looked to be admiring the architecture. The man must've been waiting for him. _Pfft, of course he was waiting for him._ Once upon a time they were great pals and neighbours before Fitz's family moved after the death of his father.

"Mr Grant, you have a visitor." The guy at reception informed him.

The familiar man also served with Fitz in special forces. When Fitz left special ops, he stayed and that's how they sort of lost contact.

His body language and his eyes didn't read danger or trouble so Fitz let his guard down. But he did look somewhat..desperate? _Or was that urgency?_

"Fitz!" He sounded friendly.

Olivia looked surprised at this unknown man and then at Fitz.

"Troy." Fitz smiled back and accepted the manly hug. "What are you doing here?"

"If I had your number I would've called first but you know. ." He said lightheartedly.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Troy, as Fitz identified him, didn't answer and Fitz knew this wasn't just a casual, friendly reunion. Meanwhile Olivia has been standing there in silence looking back and forth between the two men.

Troy then cleared his throat and stepped aside which indicated to Fitz that he wanted to talk - privately.

Fitz rested his hand on the small of Liv's back and walked them over to the elevator. "Baby go ahead, I'll be up there in a minute."

Olivia didn't know what was going on and she sure wasn't going to question him then and there. She trusted her man.

"Okay." She stepped into the elevator but he tugged her back and gave her a reassuring kiss.

Once she disappeared behind the metal doors Fitz nudged Troy over towards the other elevator leading them to the underground parking garage where they entered Fitz's car.

"So, are you going to answer my question? How'd you know where to find me? We haven't been in contact in a very long time." He said looking straight ahead.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me man."

"Troy.."

"Our mothers stayed in touch unlike the two of us. So I asked my mom to tell yours that I wanted to catch up."

"I see. So.. What is keeping you busy these days?"

Troy chuckled. "A lot!"

"That's good, keeps you out of trouble." Fitz said jokingly.

"I heard about your company. I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks. Where do live now?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, I just got to New York two days ago."

"I thought you would've settled somewhere else.. You always said you'd like to live in London or Amsterdam."

"There's still time right? Hey you didn't even introduce me to your lady."

"Considering you just showed up here years later and out of the blue looking like you might've picked up trouble somewhere?"

"Yeah okay and I wouldn't say I picked up any trouble, trouble came to me. She's beautiful though, your lady."

"Oh I know. Now how about you tell me why you're here and stop deflecting."

"Recently something shocking has been brought to my attention."

"Care to elaborate?"

"After special ops I took some time off you know, to just be a normal person again. So instead of staying in Colorado I moved to LA and stayed with my cousin Brock. After a while, with my degree and the help of a few contacts, I opened up a small computer and technical support business."

"And you're enjoying it?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Anyways so my cousin Brock, he works as a freight handler for Olsen Express."

Fitz nodded. "They provide road and sea freight services."

"You've heard of it?"

"The owner is a well known businessman, I've read a few articles about him and his success."

"Keith Olsen."

"Yeah. So what's the deal here?"

"Two weeks ago he never returned home from work. At first it didn't bother me, I mean I just assumed he was putting in an extra shift but eventually I became a little concerned because surely he would've let me know if he was working that late. I phoned him and there was no answer so then I contacted his friends and they said that he wasn't with any of them. I then called Olsen Express to ask about him but all they told me was that he left there after his shift had ended.And Brock would never go out on his own, he'd always ask a friend or someone to join him so it was odd you know."

"I see, so then what happened?"

"I let it go. I figured that he's a grown man and he'd show up when he wants to.. But two days had passed and his buddies came around the house to check on him because they haven't heard anything from him and that's when we got worried. We went to the police and I reported him missing. On the third day of his disappearance a blonde girl showed up at the house. She told me she works at a diner where Brock frequented and he gave her this envelope to hold on to and according to her if after two days he didn't show up to retrieve this envelope from her than she should deliver it to the address written on the back - our address."

"So what was in it?"

"Information about what's going on behind the scenes at Olsen's Express. The info states that Olsen is in business with some big Mexican cartel boss named Rafael Lozano. His freight company smuggles Lozano's drugs and ammunition into the United States."

Fitz's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yep, I couldn't believe it but it's legit, Brock had notes of entries that he made regarding every delivery that he was a part of. There was also a letter from him in which he explains everything; that he had been working at Olsen Express for 3 years and then one day he got promoted to this shady side of the business because he had been so loyal and trustworthy over the years. So I'm assuming not all the employees are aware about this other side of Olsen's Express. So yeah, finally he built the courage to go up to his bosses and wanted out, he wanted to quit but they wouldn't allow it - Olsen wouldn't allow it."

"So instead they got rid of him."

"I can't proof it but obviously they had something to do with his disappearance."

"I'm just a little confused, where do I fit in?"

"I want to stop Olsen. The world deserves to know about the kind of man he really is."

"Okay and I'm sure the authorities can help you with that."

"Dude, okay look I scanned the notes. I have 'em on my phone, take a look." Troy scrolled through his phone before handing it over for Fitz's perusal. "According to Brock's findings Olsen's got some people in high places in his pocket - authorities, politicians, businessmen, so you can understand why I'm hesitant in going to the police with this."

Fitz quickly went over the notes."You do know that it won't be easy to nail them. I'm sure they cover their tracks..or there's people who cover it for them anyway my point is, you'll need bigger and better help especially with Olsen's status and power. . Plus his involvement with this cartel boss. This isn't in my lane."

"Fitz of course you're the guy for this I know you've got some capable agents working for you. You wouldn't have recruited them otherwise. So just get a team together to help me find out what happened to my cousin and bring Olsen down in the process."

"You're making it sound so easy. This isn't the kind of thing we do at my company, my agents didn't sign up for this. I can't expect them to just be okay with something like this. And what happens when Olsen realises that there's someone after him huh? We could probably take the fight to them but that cartel boss wouldn't think twice to put a bullet in our loved one's."

"Fitz come on man, surely you're not okay with Olsen's shit?"

"No of course I'm not. Wait, do you even have a plan, how are you going to take down a whole cartel?"

"...I'll think of something but first I wanna know what happened to Brock."

"See that's not.." Fitz looked up into the roof to calm himself. "Going against the likes of those people is dangerous and you don't even have a plan?"

"Are you helping me or not?" Troy asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Troy this is big. I don't think I'm the one to help you with this. I know a guy in the FBI, I can set a meeting up for you."

"I'm just not too sure who to trust since Olsen's got so many people on his payroll. That's mainly why I came to you."

"This guy is cool, I've known him for quite some time."

"I trust your judgement so if that's your word then I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try but it's going to have to happen soon."

"I'll see what I can do. Listen Troy I should get back to work."

"Oh yeah right, of course. Hey I'm sorry for intruding but I had to talk to someone."

"It's okay I understand. You know, it was actually good to see you Troy."

"Same here Fitz." Troy said giving him a small smile and parted ways with his childhood friend.

Returning to his penthouse Fitz found Olivia stretched out on the sofa with her eyes closed.

"Tired?" He asked quietly as he made himself comfortable sitting down and placing her feet in his lap.

"Little bit." Liv said in the same tone and kept her eyes closed but she could feel him staring. "What?"

"Nothing." The smile in his voice evident.

Liv opened her eyes and gazed at him. "So, who was your friend?"

"My friend is Troy. We became friends at a young age, they lived next door to us. Dad died, we moved, I didn't see Troy again until we both got into special ops."

"And after that? I only ask because you two didn't exactly look like two friends happy to see each other."

"I then left the special forces. He on the other stayed on so we lost contact again and just outgrew each other I guess..."

"Okay."

Fitz pulled her up and onto his lap as she giggled. "Why don't you just stay over." He said and made the cutest pleading face.

"Babe-"

"Please?"

Liv gave him a chaste kiss. "Soon I'll be here permanently but I can't stay tonight baby."

"Okay fine."

Liv smiled and pulled his face into her chest as she hugged him tightly. "Fitz?"

"Hm?"

"Is Troy a bad guy?" He could hear the seriousness in her voice.

Fitz sat back and locked eyes with her. "What makes you think that?"

"Just..well you just said that you guys used to be friends yet you didn't introduce us and I don't mean to judge but he looked a bit dodgy."

"Hey. Don't think too much of it, okay? He's not a bad guy it's just that he didn't show up here to catch up.. It was a bit more serious, as in he needs my help."

"Oh I see."

"I would never allow any danger near you."

"I know and I love you for that."

"You're really not staying over?" He asked cheekily which made her laugh.

"I've spoiled you but no. C'mon take me home mister."

 **xxx**

The next day right after work Fitz drove straight to Liv's. He was exhausted. After going through five meetings, driving out to personally meet with some clients to brief them on their safety status, doing a mountain of paperwork that he couldn't put off any longer and skipping meals throughout the day is what put him in his current state.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks Talia that's such a nice thing to say." He replied with sarcasm and walked pass her to enter the apartment.

She didn't back down and followed him. "Oh you're welcome."

Running low on energy Fitz turned around to face her. "I'm tired and you're being kind of annoying."

"Nice! See how I feel when you get a kick out of being a total ass when I'm not in the mood? Which is quite often by the way so don't get snippy with me now asshole."

"And yet I've never called you an asshole, that's rude."

"Is it that time of the month?" Talia giggled enjoying teasing him. He really felt like a big brother to her.

"Shut up, where's Liv?"

"Here." Olivia's voice grabbed both their attention. "Are you two fighting again?"

Fitz gave Talia a little nudge. "She started it."

"Says the grumpy one." The younger Pope fired back.

"Okayyy that's enough. You're both just being childish now."

"Whatever." Talia sighed and walked to her room.

Olivia stepped over towards Fitz and locked her arms around his neck. "Hey, mind telling me why you're being so _grumpy_?"

"I had a long day and well, she gave me a taste of my own medicine by being a pain in the butt."

Liv chuckled humouresly and stood up on her toes to kiss his lips. "I can't say you didn't deserve it because you did."

"Baby you're supposed to be on my side."

Liv pecked his lips again. "Want to tell me about your day?"

"Sure."

She lead him to the couch where he laid down with his head in her lap as she massaged his scalp.

After 5 minutes of complete silence Olivia smiled and leaned forward to drop a kiss into his soft curls. "You're not falling asleep are you?"

His eyes slowly opened. "No.. Your touch is just very relaxing." That wasn't a total lie, he did enjoy the massage but he really was about to pass out.

"So work kicked your butt today huh?"

"Yeah completely and the fact that I haven't eaten anything all day doesn't help. I think I had two cups of coffee this morning." He sighed.

"Fitzgerald! No wonder you're so grumpy. I made steak with baked potatoes and salad, there's still some left. I'll go and fix you a plate."

"Wait. Just sit here for a few more minutes."

"No I don't want you to faint from hunger. Come on, get up."

"Liiiivvie..." He whined as he felt his head drop on the couch and heard her walking away.

"You have to eat mister, get up."

Fitz forced himself up and dragged his feet into the kitchen.

"Sit." Liv instructed him and so he did. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee."

"No, how do you feel about orange juice though?"

He had to laugh. "Why did you even bother asking me then?"

"Hush it you."

"You're amazing."

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I've been if I didn't take care of my man?" She asked with a smile.

After Fitz has been well fed the couple retired to Liv's bedroom.

Olivia cuddled up in between his legs. "So, are you going to tell me about your day now?"

"Oh wait guess what I did last night after dropping you off."

"You could just tell me." She answered sweetly.

"I cleared up my photo wall."

"The one carrying all those memories, why?" The crease on her forehead indicating confusion.

"Because you're moving in with me now and I want to start new memories with you. I want our love on that wall."

"Fitz. . You didn't have to. Those were some of your best moments that you remember and share with your family and friends."

"But I already have better ones with you."

Liv slightly bit the inside of her cheek. "You didn't remove it because you thought having a picture of April up there would be I don't know..inappropriate, did you?"

"Does the fact that you're pointing that out means that you felt that way..?"

"Of course not."

"Okay but the thought of it being a bit unfair to you has crossed my mind I won't lie."

"Fitz we've talked about it. She played an important part in your life and that was way before I came into the picture and I get it, so for you to remember her is not inappropriate or wrong."

"I hear what you're saying and yes, I loved April but that was back then and sadly she's not with us anymore but right now I can honestly say that my love for you is something I have never experienced before. I love you with all of me Liv, I really do."

"I love you too babe..very much."

"C'mere." Fitz cupped her ass as she leaned down to meet his lips with hers.

The kiss didn't last long when Liv backed away. "I thought you were _sooo_ tired."

"Look at you trying to be funny."

"Trying? I'm a born comedian."

"Sorry to break it to you Livvie but you're not that funny." He feigned seriousness.

"Hey asshole I'm way funnier than you."

"No you're not." He said and started to tickle her.

Olivia yelped. "Okay okay okay! You're funny, now stop it." She laughed out loud.

He was about to retort when his phone started to ring.

"Answer it." Liv encouraged him and moved out of his arms.

"Hello. What? Where are you at the moment?" Fitz groaned inwardly. "Okay I'll meet you there."

"Work?"

"Sort of yeah. I'm sorry but I have to go baby."

"Okay."

Fitz cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Give me a kiss."

Liv met his lips in a sensuous kiss which lasted until they needed to come up for air. "Now get outta here." She said with humour.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

 **xxx**

"How could your guy be so reckless. He made too much noise about Olsen and Lozano and now they know we're on to them."

"How do you know this?"

"He called me saying that it's probably for the best if we let all of this go. He didn't say why, just that he destroyed all the information that I gave him so there won't be anything for anyone to connect me to the 'tip-off', yeah right I bet Olsen's guys are already looking for me. So that's it, the case is dead."

"Shit, I guess you underestimated Olsen."

"Maybe I did but it doesn't take away from the fact that your guy is a complete fuck up."

"Hey at least he didn't give up your name."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard for them to figure that out now should it? I mean they know I've been digging around to find out about Brock's disappearance."

"So what now?"

"I'm not planning on letting this go if that's what you're trying to figure out."

"I'm not- Look just don't do anything stupid."

"Fuck them man." Troy raised his voice in anger.

"Look let's just get you out of here. You're way too upset right now and not thinking clearly. We can discuss this tomorrow."

"We? So you're still in this with me?"

"Olsen is a filthy criminal. He needs to be stopped, we'll figure something out."

"Thanks Fitz."

"I got your back man except if you're planning on doing some stupid shit."

"Funny." Troy replied with a faint smile. "You can drop me off at my place."

"Are you sure? What if they come looking for you there."

"Then I'll do what I have to do in order to protect myself."

"Or I could get you a place to stay."

"That won't be necessary. Like you said, you've got a lot to lose and they are probably already suspecting me to be on their trail. I don't want to draw any attention to you."

"If you're absolutely sure then okay."

It wasn't too long until they arrived at the hotel where Troy was staying. "So I take it you're gonna be in town for a while?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I don't think going back to LA right now would be a good idea."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"So anyway, thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow."

Troy got out of the car until Fitz frantically called him back.

"What the hell?" Troy asked confused as Fitz pulled away and drove off casually, instead of speeding off and drawing attention.

"What's going on Fitz?"

"I think you've lost your touch."

"What the hell are you talking about man and where are we going?"

He made a frown. "Really you didn't notice?"

"Are you going crazy?" Troy deadpanned to which Fitz answered more seriously, "There were two men back there watching us, well you. They stood at the front entrance which looked normal but as soon as you got out they made eye contact and started moving. Seems like you really got Olsen's attention."

"Shit." Troy turned in his seat to see if they were being tailed.

"Maybe you should reconsider going back home to LA."

"Is that them?"

Fitz looked at the car that just came up behind them and groaned with frustration. "Hold on." Then he picked up speed.

"There's only one car, do you think you can lose 'em?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult unless they start shooting at us."

Fitz whirled through the streets and around corners in an attempt to lose the car that's following them.

"Shouldn't you get your agents on the phone to bring backup?"

"I've got this." He said focusing on the road.

Fitz knew this area quite well so he killed his lights and pulled into an alley. They watched as the other car sped by.

Troy breathed a sigh of relieve. "That was close."

"Too close."

"They probably got your car's plates now man, it's not just me who's in danger now." Troy said quietly.

"You can crash at my place tonight but tomorrow we'll go to LA, it's for the best. I don't want them here in New York near Liv and my family. We're going to have to act quickly in taking Olsen down before they get to you."

"Got it."

"Good, let's get out of here."

 **xxx**

Fitz and Troy were currently being escorted to the airport by his agents, two of which will accompany them on their flight. He had already contacted his Los Angeles based agent to set everything up for them, meet them at the airport and take them to the safe house.

He wanted to go to Olivia last night to tell her that he would be going away for a couple of days but he didn't want to take the risk of possibly being followed again. So he called her this morning but she didn't pick up.

Fitz took out his phone and tried to call her again, to his relieve this time she actually picked up. "Hi, I called earlier."

"Hi baby I know I'm sorry. There was an emergency with one of Cyrus' clients and he's currently out of town so he asked me to deal with it."

"Oh I see. Look there's something I've got to tell you."

"Yes...?"

"I'm on my to the airport right now.. I was going to swing by last night but I figured you'd probably be asleep."

"The airport?"

"Yeah.. I'm going to Los Angeles for work."

"Does it have something to do with the phone call you received last night?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised that you're trusting me to make use of public transportation with your absence." Liv said jokingly to which Fitz chuckled quietly.

"Oh now that you've mentioned it, I'll get one of the agents, Rob, to be your personal driver. I'm sending you his number."

"Fitz I was joking." She laughed.

"Babe you know I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Wait I usually just use your car, why do I need a chauffeur now?"

"Uhh.. Um.. Well it's just a better option for now."

"You know what I think? I think while you're away I should just go and buy my own car. Actually I should've done it a long time ago."

Fitz objected. "Livvie that would unnecessary."

"How long will you be away?" Liv asked not wanting to go back and forth on that topic right now.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer but I'm honestly not sure." He heard her sighing heavily. "Livvie I know you're probably worried but you don't have to, I'll look after myself."

"The last time you came back from a trip you had gunshot wounds so excuse me if I'm getting a little worried over here."

"Hey. . Don't do that. ." He said gently.

"I will always worry about you Fitz."

"I know that but you should know that I'll always come back to you, maybe not always in one piece but I'll be there with you."

Liv went silent on the other end of the line which is why Fitz decided to lighten the mood. "Are you in your office right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you give the phone to Violet please."

"What?"

"I would like to speak to your secretary if that's not a problem."

"Why?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on Adonis while I'm gone and I'm trusting her to do so."

"Oh my gosh! And you know that's not his name Fitz."

"I'll call him whatever I want."

"His name's Andre not Adonis and why should Violet be keeping an eye on him, I can handle Andre we actually work quite good together." Liv said through her laughter.

"Little Adonis is a fool and he's in love with you."

"Fitz! He's not in love with me." Her laughter increased and that made him smile. Her laughter will always be music to his ears.

"The man has the biggest crush on you and you know it so are you going to let me speak to Violet or not?" He asked jokingly.

"No."

"Fine, I'll just call your office number then." He retorted smartly.

"You are so ridiculous. I'm gonna have to speak to Violet about what the two of you are doing behind my back."

"You won't get anything out of her, I've trained her well."

"She's been working for me since the beginning, I know where her loyalty lies."

"Yeah with me."

"Uhh no." Liv quipped.

"Ask her then."

"Oh I'm definitely asking her." There was a small silence when Liv spoke up again. "Hey are you really worried about Andre though?"

"I'm not worried, he doesn't stand a chance with you but that doesn't change the fact that I don't really like the guy."

"You're cute. Hey I'd like to talk some more but work awaits."

"Okay. I'll call you again whenever I get the chance."

"I love you, please take care of yourself Fitz."

"Will do, I love you too. Goodbye Livvie."

"Goodbye babe."

 **xxx**

"This place looks quite fancy for a safehouse." Troy commented as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah well we aim to offer the best services possible."

When they entered the house there were three men in suits who was not Fitz's agents. Troy looked confused at their presence and turned to his friend. "Fitz what is this? Who are they?"

"I received a phone call last night, it appears us reaching out to the FBI didn't go to a complete waste." Fitz answered earnestly.

"You must be Troy." The tall man said and stepped forward. "I am special agent Moore. My team has been suspecting Olsen of some shady dealings for some time now and when we were made aware about your tip-off it was a really vital step in our investigation."

"Uh..okay."

"Yeah, him being in cahoots with Lozano is...big. Look we want to nail this guy as soon as possible and we want you and Fitz to be on board with this operation."

"If you were on to Olsen for so long how did you not pick up on his illegal trafficking?"

"We've been keeping tabs on him yes but only on the business front, like possible fraud or corrupt deals, that sort of thing. I feel like an idiot now that we didn't approach it from all angles because if we did we definitely would've uncovered this."

"So the investigation is happening for real this time? Because our previous attempt failed miserably."

"My team and I have been able to keep our investigation quiet so far because we know the kind of power and influence Olsen has. No one else within the bureau knows about it and we'd like to keep it that way until we expose him."

"Well then I'm in. Olsen is a pig."

"First we'll watch the movement at his company warehouse, we will have to wait until a shipment comes in. We can't make any mistakes, if we fail to catch him now I don't think there'll be another opportunity to do so. Troy I assume the pieces of evidence that you've handed over to the department was copies of the original documentation?"

"Yes of course."

It was now Fitz's turn to join in on the conversation. "Troy isn't there a schedule in Brock's notes of delivery times?"

"Yeah yeah we could use that, I mean if they just replaced him with someone else then the times should still be the same."

Special Agent Moore nodded encouragingly. "We should definitely look into that but for now gentlemen I suggest you get some rest. There's some hard work laying ahead of us."

"Thank you Agent Moore."

"No, thank you. . and I hope we can find out what happened to your cousin."

After a well rested night, Fitz and Troy were up bright and early and waiting on Agent Moore so that they could set their operation in motion.

They spend the entire day devising a plan to nail Olsen and his boys. According to the schedule that Brock's notes provided them, there should be an incoming shipment tomorrow night. Agent Moore's men had the warehouse under surveillance.

"Sorry I've gotta take this." Fitz excused himself from the men to take an incoming phone call.

Troy glanced over at Agent Moore and asked, "Are we sure Olsen will be there when the shipment arrives? I mean maybe he has someone to oversee things on his behalf."

"He'll be there. He has to. I don't think he'll trust anyone that much and besides, Lozano would have his head if something went wrong so he has to be present." Agent Moore said confidently.

"Do you think this operation will be a success?"

"I want it to be so we won't go easy on him."

"So what's the latest from your surveillance team?"

"Nothing alarming but his security is tight."

"I say we just drive in there, no fucks given."

"Maybe not the best idea." Fitz chuckled as he joined the men. "Give this one a gun and a couple bad guys and watch him go crazy." He said to Agent Moore while pointing at Troy.

"So my team will go in and I will send you a signal if we need backup." Agent Moore informed Troy and Fitz who both nodded in agreement.

 **xxx**

"You ready?" Fitz asked Troy as they strapped up their bulletproof vests.

"Yep."

They were in a shipping container together with the FBI team. At the moment they were just waiting for the shipment to arrive.

About 2 hours later at 11:30pm, the team picked up on movement which indicated that the shipment had just arrived.

"Alright keep the surveillance camera's rolling. Let's allow them time to carry out the cargo before we surround them." Agent Moore instructed before talking into his mouthpiece, "Team 2 are you in position? Great. On my go you start moving."

Team 2 was instructed to provide cover for team 1 when they move in on the target.

" _I've got eyes on Olsen_." One of the agents announced.

"So far so good." Troy whispered to Fitz.

" _He seems to be unarmed. I count 3 armed men by the entrance, 4 securing the perimeter and 2 guards overseeing the unloading of cargo."_

"There'll definitely be more once you move in." Fitz commented.

Agent Moore watched the footage for a few more minutes until he made his call, "Okay here we go people let's move!"

Troy and Fitz watched on as the agents scurried out to surround Olsen and his men, catching them in possession of what hopefully is drugs and ammunition.

They watch the confrontation play out on the monitor playing the surveillance footage.

"I can just tell by his body language that he's being arrogant as fuck right now." Troy remarked nodding in Olsen's direction.

A few minutes pass and they watch as Olsen's men step back giving the agents access to the crates.

"This is a bit too easy." Fitz said as he folds his arms across his chest.

His words were barely cold and then it started. Everything happened so fast. Men came shooting out of the warehouse as well as from the roof. Agent Moore's cover team did their best to hold off the men exiting the building while he grabbed Olsen.

"Is this our cue?" Troy asked.

"Not yet. They're doing a good job in holding them off and Moore has Olsen."

 ** _*boom_** An explosion went off and the air was covered in smoke.

"Fitz I don't know about you but I'm going in. At the moment we don't have eyes on Moore and Olsen and I'm not okay with that."

"I'm right behind you."

"Like old times." Troy offered him a quick smile.

"Let's do this."

Amidst the rapid gunfire, the duo carefully navigate their way through the smoke and flames. They hid behind a large wooden crate, crouching down to avoid being spot.

Finally Agent Moore's voice sounded through their earpieces. _"I need backup. Olsen slipped out of my hold and headed into the building."_

His team reported that they were trying to secure the cargo while fighting off Olsen's men so Fitz and Troy went to provide immediate backup.

"Moore what's your position?" Fitz asked.

 _"East, going up the stairs to the offices."_

"Okay Troy and I will split up and search for Olsen."

 _"Whatever you do please make sure he does not leave this building!"_

"Got it."

"Alright Fitz I'll from the left." Troy said looking at the big space which held several equipment, consisted of lots of aisles and sortation centers. There were boxes everywhere and a lot more other working material.

"Sure." Fitz ventured into the aisles.

Nothing.

He walked to the back where the forklifts were parked and looked around.

"Fitz behind the crate!" He heard Troy yell and turned in that direction to find a big burly guy come at him.

The two got into a fist fight and he pushed Fitz into crate with such an impact that it broke. When Fitz was on the floor he spotted Olsen fleeing and making a beeline for the back exit. Troy saw this as well and chased after him.

Fitz was quickly back on his feet and picked up one of the planks, shattering it over the burly man's head.

Shots were fired at Fitz and Troy as they chased after Olsen. Agent Moore joined in and covered the two men in their pursuit. The sounds of a helicopter could be heard once they got outside.

 _"We need him alive!"_ Agent Moore shouted over the gunfire as he saw Troy taking a shot at Olsen.

"Well we won't get him at all if he makes it to that chopper!" Troy yelled back.

Olsen dived over the hood of a parked car to take cover.

"Troy! I'm out of ammo. Cover me, I'm getting that asshole."

"No Fitz that's too dangerous."

"There's only two of 'em in the chopper, hold them off and I'll be good."

"Or I could just put one in Olsen's head and end it all."

"Man come on! On the count of five, do you have my back?"

"Alright fine, okay. I got you, go."

And as agreed upon, on the count of five Fitz sprinted across the surface. He was about halfway to the car when Olsen jumped out from behind it and ran to the awaiting chopper which was several feet away.

Fitz picked up his pace and tackled Olsen to the ground. They wrestled as Fitz tried to pin him down. Eventually after the struggle Fitz had him in a grip and held him down. The chopper took off and Agent Moore and Troy ran up to where Fitz was.

"Was all this gunfire really necessary man?" Moore asked Olsen as he clicked the cuffs on him. "You just had to cause a mess."

 _"I want my lawyer."_ Olsen grunted.

"Shut up."

Agent Moore informed his team that they had detained Keith Olsen and that they had to make their way out of there.

Fitz took off his gear as Agent Moore walked up to him accompanied by Troy.

"Look I'm so glad that I've brought you two on this operation. Are you sure you're not interested in being field operatives?"

Fitz laughed and shook his head. "No thanks man, my job is enough to keep me on my toes."

"Troy?"

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to turn you down as well. I think Fitz and I has had our fair share of excitement."

"Alright... But if you change your minds you know where to find me."

Again Fitz chuckled. "Not likely, we're too old for that anyway right Troy?"

"Definitely."

"Hey I get it, but thanks again to both of you."

The men got into their respective vehicles as the convoy of four SUV's formed up to escort Olsen to headquarters.

They made it onto the highway when the sound of motorcycles and a helicopter could be heard.

Olsen's men.

 _"Call for backup!"_ Was the call from Agent Moore.

Cars were swirling around them. Shots were being fired and the motorcycles surrounded the convoy.

The helicopter landed up ahead, blocking off the road.

 _"Sir..._ " The driver leading the convoy waited for instructions on their next move. Tension were clearly ratcheting up.

Instructions were given; take out the four gunmen on the motorcycles.

They did it successfully but was caught off guard when shots were being fired from the helicopter blocking the road up ahead of them. The bullets from the machine gun caused all hell to break lose.

The convey came to a standstill using the front vehicle as a shield. Good thing they made use of armoured vehicles.

They had to figure out a plan and quick. Losing Olsen now was not an option.

Troy looked over at Fitz. "We could just put a bullet in his head and end this whole thing." He said with a serious face.

"That won't guarantee us making it out of here."

"Well why isn't there any word from Moore? What's his next move gonna be because there's a fucking machine gun in front of us and it's firing nonstop."

Fitz just sighed.

"These are lightly armoured vehicles, we can't just stand here." Troy persisted and Fitz grew irritated.

"Troy just-" He was interrupted by the voice of Agent Moore coming through the radio.

 _"Turning around isn't an option right now. We need to get to headquarters. All vehicles will proceed ahead at full speed. We will take a few hits but our chances are good at getting past that chopper if you follow my plan.."_ Moore continued to give instructions as everyone listened.

The convoy started moving. Hand grenades were thrown towards the helicopter as a distraction and at full speed the convoy drove through the tail of the chopper causing it to swirl uncontrollably.

Agent Moore lashed out when backup notified him that they were 15 minutes away. _15 minutes too damn late._ Those were his words.

Still he gave them their current location just in case they found themselves in another ambush.

They made it to their destination without any other hassles.

Pulling up in front of the building the agents exited their damaged vehicles and surrounded Olsen as they escorted him inside.

In a matter of seconds though they were completely blindsided as on of Agent Moore's righthand men pulled out his gun and yanked Olsen away. He pointed his gun at his superior, Agent Moore and advised him to tell his men to stand down.

"What the hell are you doing!? Have you been dirty all this time? How much is he paying you?" Agent Moore wanted answer but all he got was an evil smirk.

"There are hundreds of agents inside who will take you down, how far do you think you'll get?"

 _"No Agent Moore I think we'll get away just fine.. You know why? Because your bosses inside of that big building, they all have a price."_ Olsen said with a smug look on his face which disgusted everyone.

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "I can't believe this shit." He grunted and Troy was fuming next to him.

"I have a gun."

"What?" Fitz asked in the same hushed tone.

"I have a gun. If you cause a distraction I can take the shot."

"Troy.."

"It's the only way Fitz. You heard him, he'll pay anyone off. He's basically untouchable."

Fitz thought about. "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Uh no, no."

"Good but we're doing this my way."

"What?"

"Just hear me out."

They moved closer to one another as Fitz let him in on his plan.

Moments later Fitz pushed the agent standing in front of him to the ground, then another which caused some havoc and confusion so Troy swiftly pulled out his gun and took the shot. He shot the corrupt agent first then another shot went off and Olsen hit the ground while trying to get away.

Everyone was in shock looking at him.

"Sorry." Troy shrugged at Agent Moore who gave him a death stare.

"Did you just.."

"Got rid of the problem? Yes."

"No. If I wanted him dead it would've been done by now!"

"How were you going to build a case against him if he's got your bosses on his payroll?"

"Give me that damn gun." He snatched it from Troy and handed it over to one of his other agents. "I would've figured something out, I don't give up that easily."

Fitz pulled Agent Moore aside and spoke in his ear. "Stop freaking out Olsen's not dead."

Moore stood back looking at Fitz with pure confusion.

"Before Troy shot him in the shoulder I hit him with a tranquilliser. We just made it look like he killed him. My men will be here shortly to remove his body from the scene. You have your man Agent Moore, I'll just hold on to him until you figure out a way to get rid of all those dirty agents inside your bureau otherwise you won't stand a chance."

"I.. I um.. don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just play along."

Moore looked over his shoulder at Troy who gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you Fitz. I knew things wouldn't be easy but this turned out entirely different than what I imagined."

After reading a text on his phone he looked up, "My guys are here. I'm going to get Troy and we'll be on our way while they take care of Olsen."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

Fitz turned to walk away. A few steps in he caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head in that direction. His eyes grew wide with concern. The agent that Troy had shot earlier managed was somehow still semi conscious and was reaching out for his firearm which he held on to and pointed it towards Agent Moore.

"Moore! Get down!" Fitz shouted but he received a perplexed stare from the agent. "Get out of the way! Move!"

Fitz ran to push Agent Moore out of the way when the shot went off.

Troy made sure to get it right this time and finished off the corrupt agent then hurried over to the two men on the ground. There was blood but from his point of view he couldn't make out who was injured.

FBI agents attended to the two men. _"Sir are you okay? Sir?_

With the silence the tension build as they waited for an answer. Troy couldn't take it and went to help his friend up.

"Fitz, you good man?"

He couldn't stand properly as Troy held on to him and realised that the blood belonged to his friend. Fitz was shot.

"Fitz hey man, Fitz look at me." Troy lowered him back down.

Agent Moore came over rubbing his head which he bumped when Fitz tried to push him out of harms way. "Troy what's happening, is he okay?"

"I don't know he looks in so much pain." He looked up at the man standing over them. "It looks.. it looks bad. He's losing a lot of blood too."

"He saved my life." Agent Moore said just above a whisper.

"Fitz come on man don't close your eyes. Hey! Stay with me."

 _"Where's his vest?"_ One of the agents could be heard asking.

After detaining Olsen at the warehouse Fitz took off his bulletproof vest seeing as the mission was over.

Fitz was breathing heavily as he tried to stay conscious. "Li.. Liv." He breathed out just before his body went limp in Troy's arms and his eyes closed.

"FITZ!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia arrived at home early from work. She had this weird feeling that she just couldn't shake off. Almost like something horrible was going to happen.

She decided to take the rest of the day off and used the time to check in on everyone. Her parents, sister, friends.. she even called Julia to hear if all is well. One person didn't answer her calls, Fitz, but knowing that he was on a job she convinced herself to stay calm and not think too much of it.

She figured he'd return her call once he saw that she had tried to reach him.

"Hey."

"Talia I thought you were with Jeremy."

"Yeah I was but mom texted me asking what's up with you, that you sounded off during your phone call."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. You phoned mom and me on the same day for no reason and you're home early. So I can't help but to think somethings wrong. Liv, talk to me."

"Can you stop acting like you're the older sister in this relationship." Liv joked.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"I am but I've been feeling weird all day, it's this sense that something bad is going to happen."

"Well what bad thing could possibly happen?"

"That's just it I don't know but I can't get rid of this feeling."

Talia joined her on her bed. "Hey do you think it could be Chad? Maybe he's getting out or something?"

"No. He won't be out for a good few years I'm sure of that."

"Okay well then something at work maybe?"

"I don't know Talia.."

"Well that sucks. Do you want some company? We could watch The Bachelorette."

"Sure, anything to keep me from losing my mind."

"Hey c'mon you're not losing your mind."

Talia's plan did the trick. Liv was successfully distracted, having a good time even.

"I think that's your phone." Talia said looking around in sesearch of the noise.

Mindlessly Liv grabbed her phone with her attention on the TV screen. "This is Olivia." She answered.

 _"Olivia Pope?"_ The voice asked. It was a male voice, one she didn't recognise.

"Yes, Olivia Pope. And I'm talking to?"

 _"Olivia, it's Troy. I don't know if you know me but-"_

"You met with Fitz not too long ago. Why are you calling me, where's Fitz?"

 _"I um.. I.. I'm with him."_

Liv sensed that something was wrong. "Well can I talk to him?"

 _"Olivia I'm sorry.."_

That was the last thing she heard. After those words Liv wasn't herself. It was almost as if her soul had left her body. She just sat there, zombie like. She could hear the voice coming through the phone but didn't register what was being said. She didn't even realise that she was hyperventilating.

"Liv!? Olivia!!" Talia was gripping onto Liv's shoulders with both hands, giving her a little shake to get her to snap out of it.

Liv was gone. She sat there on her bed clinging onto her iphone but mentally she was somewhere else.

"Liv?? Heyy.." Talia was much more gentle this time but still failed to reach her sister.

Her only other option was to take the phone from Olivia to figure out from the voice on the other end of the line what was going on but Liv had a tight hold on the phone.

"Hey sis you gotta breathe okay, just breathe."

Olivia started shaking her head, mumbling 'no, no,no' over and over again and dropped the phone.

When Talia picked it up, the call had ended. Now she was utterly confused and filled with worry. She didn't know what or who could've upset her sister this much.

She reached for her own phone, hitting speed dial. "Hello Mom, something is wrong with Liv. Can you get here like right now?"

 _"Talia slow down what happened?"_

"Mom please just get here. You and dad both. I'm trying to get her to calm down, she's not herself."

 _"Keep talking to her. We're getting in the car."_

"Hurry. I'll see if I can get to her. She's zoned out."

 _"How did it happen?"_

"She received a call which was probably bad news I'm assuming because she just switched off."

 _"Oh my God."_ Caroline's gasp was quite audible.

"Look mom I'm going to hang up now. Let me know when you get here."

 _"Okay. Talk to you soon baby."_

 ** _2 hours later. . ._**

Fitz's mother and his sister Julia were currently at Liv's apartment. They rushed over there as soon as Talia informed them about the phone call.

After her parents had arrived, Talia and her father dialed the number from which Liv had received the upsetting phone call and eventually discovered what had put Olivia in such a state.

Shortly after digesting the news, Talia called Julia from Liv's phone.

"How is she now?" Sheila asked as Richard made an appearance from Liv's bedroom.

"She's better. How are you though? As a parent myself I can only imagine what you're going through."

"Fitz would always place someone else's safety above his own." Sheila said with a faint smile. "And I've always lectured him about this. I would tell him to stop doing that, choosing your own safety above that of others is not selfish it's human. But did he listen?"

Julia nodded before speaking up. "Mr Pope, does she know we're here?"

"She does. Caroline told her."

On cue Caroline exited Olivia's bedroom. "She's okay. She wants to go to Los Angeles."

"When?" Julia asked.

"Today. She's insisting, I've tried to tell her that leaving today won't make any difference."

"I think we all wanted to jump on a plane when we received the news but the best thing for us to do right now is to be there for one another for strength and support."

"Sheila did you contact the hospital again?" Caroline asked Fitz's mother.

"Yes, he's still in surgery. It's quite complex they say."

"The shot went through his liver?" Caroline asked as she heard Talia mention something like that earlier.

"Not full on. They say he's a lucky man, he would've lost a lot more blood and would've been in serious danger if the bullet hit the liver from a different angle and it could've been over for him. There was another bullet found in his abdominal area which was another source of the bleeding. Luckily he was rushed to the hospital in time though and they could control the bleeding but it's still a terrible wound which demanded immediate surgery." Sheila explained.

"That's just awful.."

"If they wasted just a few minutes in getting him to a hospital I don't... I could've lost my son today." Sheila was only just starting to get emotional. Reality finally kicked in.

"You're here." All heads turned in the direction of the strained voice. Liv was standing there with a look of pain and concern on her face as she acknowledged Sheila and Julia.

"Hi Olivia."

"I knew something was wrong. I could feel it.."

"Darling why don't you sit with us."

"I've already booked my flight."

Richard stood up and went to stand next to his daughter. "Honey are you sure going there right now is a good idea? It might not be safe, we don't know what lead to Fitz being shot."

"I'm going. Troy will take me from the airport to the hospital."

"Livvie, I'm worried. Talia spoke to Troy and he advised that we should wait a day or two before any of us consider going there."

"Dad please."

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I supposed to feel when Fitz is over there with a threatening gunshot wound on his body and in surgery? I'm not feeling good, I won't feel anything until I see him."

The people in that room knew Olivia and Fitz were in love but they all just realised how in love.

"I'm going with you." Julia said.

"Okay." Liv gave her a soft smile.

 **xxx**

Fitz woke up feeling sore all over his abdomen. Blinking several times he finally managed to open his eyes. His mouth was dry and he felt..weak.

He instantly remembered the shooting.

 _"Mr. Grant, you're awake. I'll get the doctor."_ A nurse told him.

What Fitz didn't know was that he had visitors who was currently in the cafeteria after spending most of their time up in his room not wanting to leave.

Julia and Liv arrived back to Fitz's room to see the doctor and two nurses inside hovering over him.

From the conversation they could figure out that he was awake and the two women embraced each other out of joy and relieve.

 _"The patient needs a lot of rest. I know you're happy to see him alive and breathing but go easy on him."_ The doctor said politely. _"I'll be back shortly."_

Liv allowed Julia to enter first and just stayed in the background. She looked on as the siblings interacted.

"Liv get over here!" Julia said excitedly but still Liv didn't move. Julia noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm gonna give you guys a minute."

Neither acknowledged Julia as she left the room.

Fitz's eyes targeted in on the woman standing in the far corner of the dull looking room. She looked scared.

"Livvie." His voice was still a bit hoarse.

Slowly Liv's feet carried her towards the bed.

Fitz opened his palm, asking for her hand..her touch.

Liv took a few deep breaths after their hands connected. She didn't want to cry but it was impossible to stop the tears.

"Livvie..." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "Come here, come closer."

She shook her head 'no' and Fitz regretted ever coming to LA. He could've avoided all of this.

"You said you'd be safe and you told me not to worry."

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Fitz went silent after a pain striked through his abdomen. "I'm still here. I will never leave you."

"You almost died."

"Yes."

"And that almost killed me."

"I'm so sorry."

"I want to be mad at you right now. You were being reckless." She said pulling her hand from his.

"I love you." Fitz was sincere.

"You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never. You're stuck with me. Can I get a hug?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "No I'll hurt you. Your body needs to heal."

"I'll be fine, now get over here."

"No and stop acting like everything is okay because it's not! Do you like having near death experiences??"

He knew she wasn't angry at him, it was all the emotions coming out that way.

"I'm an idiot and I'm sorry for worrying you. Please just come over here."

Liv hesitated at first but eventually caved and lowered her body over his for a much needed embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Okay." He was serious when he said it.

"I love you Fitz and the thought of losing you I..." She couldn't say it.

"Hey don't worry this was my last job in the field. From now on I'll be glued to my desk and I love you too beautiful."

Some time later after the doctors and nurses checked up on Fitz, Olivia left the room to take a phone call from her mother. Leaving Fitz and Julia alone.

"I haven't even thanked you yet. Thanks for showing up here Jules."

"You're my brother of course I'll show up for you and also I wasn't gonna let Liv do this alone."

"How was she before you guys flew out here?"

"Bad. She was in a terrible state, it really scared her..the thought of losing you. That woman loves you so much Fitz."

"I know.. I love her too and I'm mad at myself for putting her through that. I should've been more careful."

"Well it happened but it's over now and you're alive, that's the most important thing. So when can you get out of here?"

"Couple of days. When are you two leaving? You both have to return back to work."

"You can't be here on your own." Liv's voice came from the doorway as she walked into the room.

"Livvie I can't ask you guys to stay here and watch over me. I'll be okay. I'll stay here in this bed and rest, I promise."

"Fitz I'm staying." She said with finality.

Julia patted his leg. "Don't fight her on this. I however am leaving tonight. I have to get back to my husband and son."

"Okay. Give Jaden a hug for me."

"Will do. I should probably get back to the hotel and get my things together. I'm so glad you're okay little brother, you had us worried." Julia stood up to give him a forehead kiss. "Take care and stop trying to be superman."

"Got it. See you Jules."

"Bye Fitz. Bye Liv, take care of him."

 **xxx**

Fitz has been back home for just over a week and was couped up in his penthouse ever since. He had to take it easy to make a full recovery and Liv made sure of that.

"Hey you're home early."

"What are you doing?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly while making her way over to the couch. "Is that work?"

Fitz was surrounded by folders and his laptop.

"Baby it's just some paperwork. It's been building up in my office so I had them bring it over so that I could take care of it."

"You're still supposed to be resting and that does not include work. Can't someone else take care of it?"

"Livvie, calm down.. Look at me. Hi."

Liv gave him a sheepsheepish smile. "Hi, sorry."

"I know you mean well and that you don't want me to overdo it but I can do this."

She scooted closer to him and grabbed his face to plant a big fat smooch on his lips. "How was your day?"

"Good, why are you home so early?"

"I have good news."

He gave her his undivided attention. "Tell me."

"I was promoted from non-equity to equity partner today."

Fitz grinned from ear to ear. "Babe that's incredible! I'm so happy for you and insanely proud. Wow."

"Thank you."

"Did you know they were gonna do it? Like did they talk to you about it before at all?"

"No I was so surprised but Cyrus said that they've been thinking about it for a while and that I'm super valuable to the firm. "

"Liv I'm positive that in the next few years you'll have your name on that door.."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now mister. "

"It's going to happen. You work hard baby and obviously you're one of the best at that firm. Anyway we should celebrate."

"Excuse me but your body is not ready for a celebration."

"Sure it is."

"Fitzgerald don't be difficult." Liv replied casually.

"I'm not. Come on we can do dinner, right? We don't even have to go out I'll talk to Jules and she can organise the food."

"Okay but make it tomorrow evening. I'll invite my parents and Talia."

"Great so that means we'll be having our own private celebration tonight." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"You are not ready for sex. Your wounds aren't even healed yet."

"Okay two things; one, I don't really care although I probably should because sexual activities could put a lot of strain on my abdomen and cause discomfort but _two_ , the good thing is you can still sit on my face."

Olivia's boisterous laughter filled the room. "You are just.."

"An amazing boyfriend, I know. So are we celebrating tonight or not?"

"If you have pain we stop immediately, okay?"

"All I'll have is pleasure from you dripping on my face."

"Wait, if you're gonna take care of me it's only right that I return the favour."

"Suddenly this paperwork can go to hell. Why wait until tonight if we can start right now."

"I'm the worst. You're supposed to rest but here I'm about to drain your energy."

"You're actually the best and I love you."

"You're so cute. I'm gonna enjoy riding your face."

Oh and she did.


	13. Chapter 13

"So I went through your notes."

"...and?"

"You really didn't need my input, this is good. Just don't allow them to drag this case out in court any further than it already has. It's unnecessary."

"I hear you but Felix-"

"Andre, stop doubting yourself." Liv shut him down real quick. "The work you did on this case is impressive."

"Thank you Olivia but Felix is a damn good attorney. He always pulls something out of nowhere."

"He is good but their case isn't that strong. He's been trying all sorts of tricks to throw you off and get the upper hand but it didn't work now did it?"

"Yea, I guess not. You're really good you know that?"

"I couldn't agree more." A male voice answered from the doorway. "Her mind is just..incredible."

Olivia smirked at her boyfriend who just casually strolled into her office before turning back to Andre. "Good luck on your case." She hoped he took the hint and left.

"Thanks..and thank you for the advice. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Andre got up, gave Fitz a polite nod and left the office.

"Good, we're alone. Do I get a kiss?" Fitz asked cheekily.

"You could at least greet a girl first."

"Hi baby." The charm in his voice made her smile.

"Hi, are you ever going to give poor Andre a break? He's nice Fitz."

"I can't do that. Sorry."

Olivia got out of her chair and strided towards him. "I really can't with you sometimes." She dragged him by his hand over to the window for some privacy.

Fitz finally rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "C'mere." He pressed his lips against hers.

His hands travelled down her body, marvelling the dress she had on.

"Hey, behave. I'm at work." Liv said pulling back. "So.. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"No, at least not anything important."

"Liar. Cindy called me earlier saying everyone is walking on eggshells around the office because a certain Mr. Grant is on a wrath. So what's up mister, why were you in such a bad mood?"

Fitz quirked his eyebrow and grinned. "You know, at this point we should just swap secretaries."

"You're not getting Violet."

"Violet would never complain about my moods to you."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So, are you going to tell me why you were in such a bad mood?"

"Livvie.. I wasn't even in a bad mood. I was just being their boss. Sometimes I have to be tough on them."

"Okay."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"You have a look on your face."

"What look?"

"Like you're not totally convinced. Look, okay. So maybe I yelled at a few people unnecessarily."

"I'm sure whoever messed up have learned their lesson."

"See, just being here with you has me in a good mood already." He smiled at her.

Olivia stroked her hand over his stubbly cheek. "You need to shave."

"I was actually thinking of growing my beard out."

"Are you trying to look like your brother?"

"Livvie we've been together for a year now, you should know by now that I'm way better looking then Ryan. By the way, did your dad tell you about the dinner?"

With eyebrows creased together Liv asked, "What dinner?"

"Oh, well he phoned me earlier inviting us to dinner tomorrow night at their place."

"So you guys are cool like that now huh." Liv smiled.

"We've always been cool baby."

"He's making plans with you instead of calling me, that's new."

"You and my whole family make plans without me. Like you literally don't include me in plans sometimes." He retorted.

"Apparently they like me a lot more than they like you."

"They do and I'm not even mad. I love that you're so comfortable around my family."

"They are such lovable people though. Hey babe I have to get back to work.."

Fitz tipped his head down to leave soft kisses on her neck.

"Fiiitz.." Liv giggled and pulled away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye." He grinned and latched his lips onto hers, drawing her into a heated kiss. "Okay beautiful, see you at home."

"Are you going back to the office?"

"Yeah. I just needed to see my girl."

"Aww you're so cute. I love you."

"Love you too baby, bye."

 **xxx**

"Hey you two. You're late, Talia has been here for almost an hour."

"How is Talia here already? She's never early for anything." Liv said pushing past her father leaving him and Fitz laughing behind her.

"Hey Richard. We brought wine."

"Thank you Fitz. Let's join the others, the food should be ready soon."

"Finally. I thought you two were going to bail out on us." Talia said sarcastically when she saw her sister.

"You're alone. Where's Jeremy?"

"Jeremy is somewhere living his life."

"Hm?"

"We're not together anymore."

"You guys broke up? Why? I liked him."

"No you didn't, Liv you never even had a real conversation with the guy." She laughed not taking it too seriously.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean I didn't like him. So what happened?"

Talia was about to answer when the room started filling up with her parents and Fitz. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay. So, wait, how did you get here?"

"I took the train." Talia answered, shrugging.

"Talia we could've picked you up."

"I was at a friends place and close to the subway so it was a no-brainer."

Fitz strided over to Talia and draped his arm over her shoulders. "So are you mad at us or something. We haven't seen you in so long."

"Oh I was just going through a breakup." She said casually.

His went from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Jeremy is an idiot. Wait, did he cheat on you? 'Cause if he did I could teach him a lesson real quick."

She rolled her eyes. "Olivia, talk to your boyfriend please."

"He's joking." Liv offered but Fitz shook his head in disagreement.

"This is my little sis, I can't have anyone break her heart."

Talia became slightly emotional and wrapped one arm around Fitz's waist to give him a half hug. "Thank you but please don't go and commit a murder. I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you sure because I--"

Liv tilted her head to the side, glaring at Fitz. "Fitzgerald. No."

"Babe I--"

"No."

Richard and Caroline adored Fitz being so protective over both their daughters but seeing Olivia scold him was too funny.

"Son, just let it go. The right guy will show up for my daughter eventually, just like you did for Livvie." Richard said patting Fitz on the back.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm being foolish. Sorry."

"I don't want to sound too forward but you'll make an amazing father some day. Although if you're gonna be like me and only have daughters then I suspect a few boys might receive death threats every now and then."

Everyone shared a good hearty laugh knowing that's probably true.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to end of a lovely evening.

Olivia was nestled into Fitz's side listening to his conversation with her father. Seeing them get along so well was honestly so heartwarming to her.

"Liv, can we finish that talk we started earlier?" Talia asked from across the room.

"Of course."

They went upstairs into one of the guestrooms to talk privately.

"I found out that he got a girl pregnant at one of those stupid parties he would go to with his stupid friends."

"Talia.. I'm sorry. That's hectic."

"Yeah well at least he was man enough to tell me himself."

"You two had a good thing going, why would his dumbass wanna mess that up."

"I didn't even bother asking for details or how many times he's cheated on me.. I just sent him on his way."

"As you should. He was so nice though, hell mom and dad even liked him."

"I know."

"Are you really okay?"

"I mean I feel like our whole relationship was a lie but whatever. His loss, right?"

"Definitely. You're freaking amazing and he's a dick for not appreciating you. You'll find someone better."

"I think I'm gonna stay single for a while."

"Just don't allow his stupidity to ruin your happiness. Not all men are assholes."

"Not all men are Fitz either." Talia laughed. "He's like the superman of boyfriends."

"I got blessed with him and the same will happen for you."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Do you want me to? Because he'll definitely ask."

"Sure you can tell him, that's my bro."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to Jeremy. The kid is an ass but he does not deserve to be tortured by Fitz's men. Hey, does mom and dad know why you broke up with him?"

"No.. I don't think I should tell them either. It's over right, so what's the point."

"Yeah I understand."

"Can I drive back with you and Fitz?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking about renting out your room. There's a lot of students looking for better accommodation and the apartment is perfect don't you think?"

"I thought you liked living alone."

"Yeah but there's a whole room that I don't use and you're still paying the rent which I'm grateful for but I can't expect you to keep doing so. I've gotta learn to stand on my own feet."

"Tali you know I don't mind paying the rent."

"You also bring me groceries every month Liv, come on. Let me be a big girl. I already have a part time job and my salary ain't that bad."

"Okay fine. When you get someone in there I'll pay half the rent then you guys gotta come up with the other half. The whole amount would be too much for two students."

"Okay, that's reasonable. Thank you."

"Of course. Get over here." Liv smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm just curious.. When are you guys planning on making me an auntie?"

"Excuse me? Fitz and I aren't ready for that yet."

"You are, it's so obvious. You just don't see it."

"Whatever Tali."

"You guys are so cute with Jaden though."

Liv gave her a slight push. "Would you shut up?" She laughed.

"Your babies would be insanely gorgeous. Just saying."

"Good to know. Come on we have to get going. I had a long day and I'd like to get to bed."

 **xxx**

Olivia went about her morning routine quietly as Fitz continued to sleep.

She sat on her side of the bed halfway dressed, wearing a pencil skirt and her bra, putting on her shoes. The dip in the bed woke Fitz up.

"Hi." He said not fully awake yet.

An immediate smile formed on Olivia's face when she heard his groggy voice.

"Hi."

It took him a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the light. "Why are you up so early?" He was wide awake now and scooting closer to her.

"I have court."

"Are you nervous?" Fitz asked while tracing her spine with his fingertips.

"No.. I'm quite excited actually, which is why I'm up so early." She smiled lovingly at him.

Fitz grinned brightly. "That's my girl. I know you're gonna kick some ass today."

"Thank you baby."

"Soo do we have time for breakfast or are you in a hurry?" His fingers toyed with her bra clasp.

"Breakfast as in food, right? Because I'm already dressed."

He laughed sitting up. "Well, yes."

"Suuure." She shot him a playful glare.

"You know me too well."

"Yes I do." Liv smiled and stroked his cheek. "We don't have time for that or else I'll be so late."

"Challenge accepted."

Liv smirked and ran her hand up along his thigh. "No. There's no challenge and don't even think about giving me those sad eyes."

"Okay, fine. Just give me a kiss then."

"Aw look at you asking for a kiss." She teased and leaned forward to press their lips together for a deep, affectionate kiss.

"That better?"

Fitz smiled and dropped a kiss on the inside of her hand. "Much better."

"You should get up. I'm hungry and you make the best pancakes ever."

"Wow. That's all I'm good for now huh?" He joked and pulled her back when she stood up.

Olivia giggled uncontrollably. "Fiiitz, I gotta finish getting ready."

"What topping would you like to have with your pancakes?"

"Surprise me." She winked at him.

"Alright, you take your time while I go and get breakfast ready. I'll just take a shower afterwards."

"I already put out your clothes." On certain days Olivia just loved picking out his work clothes.

Fitz left their bed and went to join her in the bathroom where she did her makeup. He brushed his teeth then emptied his bladder before hugging Liv from behind.

"You're beautiful."

Her reflection smiled back at him until her belly rumbled.

"Okay I should probably get started on those pancakes." Fitz chuckled, kissing her cheek before heading downstairs.

 **xxx**

Olivia was in a good mood.

She was challenged in court today. It wasn't easy, but she enjoyed it. The thrill of it all.

After a few unexpected twists, she fought back and came out victorious. She was in her element in that courtroom.

Fighting for her client. Having someone's future her hands. That's a different type of adrenaline rush she'll never get over.

After her win she went back to the firm to reschedule a couple of meetings and return some important phone calls.

She then finished her day off and decided to go and pay Fitz a little visit.

"Ms. Pope, good afternoon. How are you?" Fitz's secretary greeted politely.

"Hey Cindy, I'm good thanks. You?"

"Fantastic. Mr Grant got everyone lunch today plus donuts for dessert."

"He did? Well that's nice of him."

"Yeah. We had a good week at work. A lot of good results so the boss spoiled us a little."

"That's great. Is he in?"

"Oh, he's in the conference room going through a briefing with the team."

"I see. It's okay, just tell him I was here. He's probably gonna be busy for a while."

"Are you sure? You could just wait in his office." Cindy suggested.

"No it's fine."

The elevator doors opened and three big muscly guys exited, passing by Cindy's desk and she stopped them. "Hey, is the briefing over?"

 _Yeah."_

"Where's the boss?"

 _"Still up there having a chat with the new girl."_

"Okay."

They moved along and Cindy turned look at Olivia. "The conference room is just on the floor above. It's pretty big, you won't be able to miss it."

Olivia looked slightly confused.

"That's if you'd still like to see Mr Grant. He's free for the next half hour then he's got two back-to-back meetings lined up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Liv stepped out onto the 3rd floor and looked around. Men and woman dressed very professionally roamed the floor.

They immediately noticed her. By now everyone knew who she was; the boss's lady.

She's never been on this floor before though. Whenever she stopped by she'd just head straight for Fitz's office.

It looked different. A whole different vibe.

The one side consisted of several cubicles with agents frantically typing on their computers or flipping through a stack of papers, while the other side of the room held a row of offices with the conference room at the end.

As Liv passed by the many hardworking people, they would exchange a nod or a faint smile.

She set her sights on the glass walls, seeing Fitz and another person in the conference room.

A woman; brunette, young. She had a pixie cut.

Olivia examined her some more.

She looked a little too comfortable around Fitz.

Fitz was sitting down and she, the brunette, stood over him as he showed her something on the laptop in front of them.

Olivia's eyes narrowed in as she saw the girl's hand rest on Fitz's shoulder and the two of them sharing a laugh.

Then the girl sat down in the empty chair next to him and leaned in to see what Fitz was pointing at on the screen.

 _Oh hell nah._

Liv fluffed her luscious shoulder length curls and stepped into the room making her presence known.

A fake smile played over her lips when Fitz and the brunette looked up.

"Livvie, hi."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked.

Fitz was quick to reply. "No, no we were just finishing up."

The two woman have yet to acknowledge each other. Liv wasn't even looking at her, she chose to focus on Fitz instead.

"No, Fitz if you're busy I can leave." Liv said with a bit of an attitude which didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"This is Agent Holt. She's new. I was just going over some of our previous work with her."

"Okay well it looked. I don't wanna disturb the two of you."

"Agent Holt, Agent Mills would be able to give you further assistance and guidance if you need it. I think we're finished here for now."

With a polite nod the brunette gathered her files and left.

"What was that?" Fitz asked trying to snake his arms around Liv's body but she pushed his hands away, leaving him confused.

With attitude intact Liv asked, "What was what?"

Again he tried to pull her close but she backed away.

"Ohh-kay. Did I do something wrong?"

"You two looked rather comfy in here for everyone to see."

"What?"

"Glass walls Fitz. Everyone out there could see you two being cozy."

"Baby, we weren't being cozy. I'm her boss."

"Well for a new employee she sure seems pretty damn comfortable and relaxed around her boss."

"Livvie don't be silly, c'mere." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. This time with an air of dominance about him.

"When did she start working here?" Liv asked with her face scrunched into a frown.

"Last week but she's got to prepare for her first client now so I was just making sure that she's ready."

"Is she giving everyone around here such special attention or just you?"

"Hey come on now."

"What? She had her little paws all over you and sat so close to you, you might as well have shared a chair."

Fitz chuckled and tried to kiss her lips but was met with the soft skin of her cheek.

"It's not funny Fitzgerald."

"She wasn't flirting with me. She's just pumped for this new chapter in her life. She was pretty excited to start here with us."

"Did you see the way she was glaring at me?"

"You never even looked her way, how would you know she was glaring at you?"

"Are you defending her?"

Fitz bit his bottom lip in an attempt to fight back his laughter. "No."

"She was touching you, I didn't like that." Liv said bringing her palms to rest on his broad chest.

He buried his face in her neck. "You're super cute when you get jealous."

"And you're not even funny, why the hell was she dying with laughter like you got jokes?"

He couldn't do it anymore - remain serious. Boisterous laughter escaped him.

"Stop laughing asshole." She wasn't upset or anything, especially not at him, but that girl's behaviour annoyed her.

After his laughter subsided Fitz stroked her cheek and asked, "Are you gonna give me a proper greeting now or what?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked tilting his head sideways.

"I came all the way over here to see a girl flirting with you."

"Even if she was flirting with me I--"

"She was and you know it." Liv said pointedly.

"I could care less. You're my girl and I love you the most." He gave her his signature lopsided grin and went in for a kiss. This time Liv didn't pull away. She could feel his lips curling into a smile as she decided deepened the kiss.

"I like this jealous side of you."

"I tend to get territorial over what's mine."

"And I am completely yours." Fitz cupped her ass and pressed another kiss to her lips. Not giving a damn about his agents on the other side of the glass walls.

"That girl better keep her damn hands to herself the next time she's around you."

"I'll make sure of that. So, tell me about your day. How was court?"

"Challenging but you know I don't back down from a fight."

"You're so bad ass."

"I should get going. Cindy mentioned that you've got another meeting lined up so gotta get ready for that."

"I do. Are you heading home?"

"Yes."

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Why don't you have Talia join us?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll see you later."

"Mhm, congrats again on your win."

"Thank you."

"C'mon I'll walk you out."

Fitz kept his hand on the small of her back as they left the 3rd floor.

In the parking garage he opened her car door.

"Drive safe baby."

"Enjoy your meeting."

"Bye Livvie."

 **xxx**

"Liv are we picking up Talia or is she meeting us at the restaurant?" Fitz asked as he got them on the road.

"She'll meet us there."

"Okay."

Fitz's phone chimed with an incoming text and because he was driving he asked Liv to check it and reply back if necessary.

"It's your sister. She's asking if we could keep Jaden for the night. The restaurant is hosting an engagement party tonight so she'll be working late. His dad is in Tokyo for business and your parents are still out of town."

"Right I forget Xavier left yesterday. Where's Jaden now?"

"At the restaurant."

"Okay. We'll get Talia and then head that way. You don't mind him staying over right?"

"Babe no, of course not. You know I completely adore that little boy."

Olivia and her sister stayed in the car while Fitz went in to get his little nephew.

"Fitz hey. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem Jules. Hey dude." Fitz smiled down at Jaden.

"Here are his things. I'll get him tomorrow morning to take him to school."

"No need. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Julia. You're gonna be tired from tonight anyway."

"Thank you so much."

"Come on Jaden, there's two pretty girls outside waiting in the car."

"Is it Livia and Tali?" Jaden asked with a grin showing all his teeth.

Fitz nodded, laughing at his excitement.

"Let's go Uncle Fitz."

Jaden was super hyped once he learned that he would be going out with Fitz, Liv and Talia.

The foursome enjoyed their meal and Jaden was the source of entertainment throughout the night.

"I had a lot fun tonight you guys. Thanks for dragging me along." Talia said as they dropped her off at her apartment building.

"Goodnight. Bye Jaden."

"See you sis." "Goodnight Talia." Olivia and Fitz bid their goodbyes.

"Bye Tali." Jaden said with a yawn.

They waited until she was inside before they drove off.

Fitz carried a sleeping Jaden into their penthouse and went to lay him down in the guest bedroom.

"Fitz shouldn't he take a bath?"

"I don't wanna wake him up though."

"I know but it's not even 8 o'clock yet. He can take a quick bath and go right back to sleep."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I'll get him a towel."

Jaden ended up being moody after Fitz woke him up. So after his bath he was glued to Liv's side.

"It was your idea to wake him up now I have to suffer." Fitz feigned hurt watching the boy sleeping curled up into Liv's side on the couch.

"How are you suffering?" She asked quietly.

"I need my girl but he's stealing her away from me."

"He's way more handsome than you anyway."

"Wow. That's just rude."

Liv chuckled faintly. "Come on take him to bed."

"Sure."

Later that evening as they lied in bed Olivia traced her index finger along the Fitz's sharp jawline.

"Should I come to your office tomorrow to check up on your little girlfriend?"

He snorted laughter. "You're funny. Do you see how I feel about Andre now?"

"Andre doesn't flirt with me."

"He has a crush on you."

"He's lovely and you'd see that if you didn't take a dig at the guy every chance you get."

"He's cocky and thinks he's a threat to me. Idiot."

"Maybe I should start treating Ms. Holt the same way you treat Andre."

"She might kick your ass Livvie."

"You've never seen me throw hands."

"Wait, have you ever even been in a fight before? I literally cannot picture you getting physical like that."

"Let me catch homegirl flirting with you one more time and you'll see me action." Olivia said, rolling on top of him.

They ended up laughing at their banter.

"I love you. I had a good time tonight." She said brushed her thumb over his lips.

"Yeah it was fun."

Fitz stared dreamily into her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to doing one day?" He asked.

"No, what's that?"

"Marrying you."

She could see that he was very serious and it made her heart flutter.

Liv decided to tease him. "Assuming I'd say yes."

Fitz playfully bit her shoulder. "I will ask until you say yes."

"Just don't even think about proposing in front of a crowd. You might not get an answer from me."

"Noted. Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it."

"Okay. Oh and I'm buying us a bigger home. We can't stay in this penthouse after getting married."

"What's wrong with the penthouse? I love this place."

"Not enough space."

"For what? Your big headed children?" She joked.

"You said 'children' so I'm guessing we're having more than one?" He gave her a smug grin and she giggled.

"Let's table this conversation for another day. Get some sleep."

"One day, we're gonna have it all baby." Fitz said before kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14

There were few days where Fitz raised his voice at one of his employees out of anger. Today was one of those days.

He was upset. Very, very upset.

The veins in his head were bulging, that's how angry he was. And it wasn't even noon yet.

At the moment he was in his office having a heated discussion with one of his agents who failed to follow the code of conduct and messed up. Big time.

Fitz stormed out of his office, startling his secretary.

"Sir...is everything okay?" She asked very cautiously. Clearly there was trouble. She heard the shouting through the closed door, but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"Get Agent Cox on the phone. Have him come to my office to see me. It's urgent. " Was all he said before retreating back into his office.

Fitz left the office just after 1 o'clock to go and clean up his agent's mess. 1 o'clock and yet to the employees at Grant Secure it felt like one of the longest days. Having to move around stealthily to avoid their boss and being cautious to get caught engaging in office talk was exhausting.

Fitz arrived at home later than usual and wasn't his usual happy self.

"Hi, you're home." Liv greeted cheerfully from her spot on the stool by the kitchen counter where she was busy on her laptop.

"Hi baby." He replied rather dull while loosening his tie and crossing to the living room area.

Upon assessing his mood, Liv hopped down from the stool and went to join him.

"How was your day?" She asked touching his bearded cheek.

Her touch brought instant relaxation as he closed his eyes and inhaled the soft smell of her perfume.

"I've had better days."

When there was no response, Fitz popped his eyes open and was met with raised eyebrows waiting for him to elaborate so he continued, "One of my agents made my day extra difficult and now I'm gonna have to let him go."

"You're gonna fire one of your men? Why?"

Fitz sighed. "We have this client. High profile, rich, divorced..that kinda guy you know? So anyway due to some business deals his life was threatened by someone from their rival company. He contacted us to protect him and his two daughters. This morning I get a call from my senior agent on this assignment that he caught one of the other agents making out with the man's oldest daughter."

"Oh... Wait how old exactly is this girl?"

"She's 22."

"I see."

"So I had him brought to my office and this fool had the nerve to tell me that they've had a connection from the start."

"A connection?"

"I was so mad. I had to go to that man's house to inform him about this. Honesty is one of our top policies so it's only fair that I didn't keep this from him, he's my client. I placed that agent there to protect them, not to get frisky with his daughter."

"I bet your client wasn't very happy."

"He didn't show it but I could see that he was disappointed but at least he appreciated me coming to him and I assured him that I had that agent removed from the assignment and further actions against him would be taken."

"And the daughter. What was her side of the story?"

"The same as him. Something about a connection and the amount of time they spend around each other. Thank god it was consensual because if he took advantage of her I would've killed him my damn self."

"How did she react when you told her dad?"

"She looked guilty, a little embarrassed.. But Gibbs should've known better. He was there to do a job and then get out. Fucking hell, he's stupidity could've gotten us in some serious shit. Luckily our client is a reasonable man."

"How long has this guy been with your firm?"

"Three years now."

"So what happens now? Are you definitely firing him?"

"I don't have a choice. My standards of conduct are clear Livvie and he violated the most important rule. That's a serious offense, why should I give him another chance? I can't. He's a good team player and has done some excellent work for us but there's going to be consequences to his unacceptable behaviour."

"I get it. And he probably already knows he's being dismissed but um..babe, you probably don't wanna hear this, but wouldn't you say that you got caught in the same situation as him in the past?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember how we got involved?"

"Livvie.. That's different. I didn't pursue you while you were my client. There was a line and I didn't cross it. Okay so I was doing more for you than I what would have for my average client but we were different. You were different. And besides, you didn't even like me."

"True but still, you're familiar with the situation."

"I guess but it was his choice to make the right decision, which was to focus on his task. He was thinking with his dick instead of his brain."

"Hey relax.." Liv said, bringing her hand to his thigh.

"Sorry."

She gave him a minute to cool down.

"Are you hungry? I made some of your favourites."

Fitz gave her an appreciative smile. "You're so good to me. Yes, I'm extremely hungry actually."

"Well come on, let me feed you."

"Wait." He tugged her close and stroke her soft cheek. "I haven't kissed you yet."

Olivia chuckled at his sheepish smile and leaned in to lock lips.

"How was your day?" He asked.

She unbuttoned his shirt at the top, making him more comfortable. "The usual but good. Why don't you shower while I heat up the food."

"I could do with a shower right now. Okay. I won't be long." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

 **xxx**

The next day Olivia had a short day at work and met up with Fitz's mom and sister for lunch.

"Liv!" Sheila pulled her into a motherly hug. "Come on in, Julia just got here minutes ago. It's so nice to see you."

"It's lovely seeing you too, it's been a while."

"I know. How are you?" The older woman asked as they walked through to the dining room.

"Oh I'm great, really. Work is, you know..work, but no complaints on that front. Life is good for me at the moment."

"I hope that son of mine is still treating you alright." Both women laughed.

"He is. He's amazing." She replied, smiling as Julia came into view.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Julia. Wow, I like the new haircut. You look great." They exchanged a hug.

"Thanks. I just felt like doing something different. By the way, my little guy keeps wanting to know when he can hang out with Livia and Tali."

"Aww that's so cute. We'll have to make a plan to spend some time with him."

"He'd love that I bet."

The ladies continued their casual conversation over lunch.

"So Fitz hasn't been doing any field work lately has he?"

"No, not after his um, his accident." Liv replied.

"How's that going? ..him not doing that kinda work anymore? I bet he's becoming restless isn't he." Julia said casually, biting into a cheese biscuit.

"We almost lost him Julia. I don't think he wants to put us and especially Liv through that again." Sheila answered, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"I know mom, I do but let's face it, he was never really the type to be confined to an office. A desk job? That's not the Fitz we know. He loved the adventure of being a field operative every now and then. Being out there and fighting to protect his clients. That's him. No matter how much we hated him doing it, he loved it. That's why I'm assuming he'd be a little restless by now."

"Well he made the choice to leave it behind and after his recovery we haven't really talked about him going back out there. Do you think he miss it?" Liv asked quietly.

"I wouldn't know and Liv I apologise. I'm not saying Fitz is unhappy or anything like that, on the contrary, he looks very happy. I was just saying, it's new seeing him like this. Not that it's a bad thing. I think it's great that he's being responsible now because we never knew if he would return safe and sound after a job out in the field."

"What was it like for you guys when he went on assignments? You've been around him longer than I have and I know everytime he left I would be worried sick."

Sheila shook her head. "Oh honey believe me, you never really get used to it. I know it's not always dangerous but that's my son. How do I not worry, you know?"

"Yeah mom's right. But then that annoying little nugget would just crack a joke about it like it's not that serious. Like we're not out here worrying about him every second. He's good at what he does though and I think that is what gave us a little comfort and security whenever he was away." Julia explained and both women nodded agreeably.

"Enough about my son. Olivia I spoke to your mother last week. We're planning on getting together for a dinner or something pretty soon."

"Oh? Well that sounds great. Are we invited or is it just for the 'grownups'?" Liv joked.

"No no, everyone is invited. The more the merrier."

The trio hung out for another hour or so until Liv bid them goodbye and departed home.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" She was surprised to see Fitz at home, out of his work clothes.

"It's quiet at the office."

"I just had lunch with Julia and your mom."

"And you didn't even invite me?" He asked gasping playfully and Liv joined him on the couch.

"No. It was girls only. Hi." She kissed him full on the lips.

"Hi. So how was lunch with the other two women in my life?"

"Fun. I had a really good time. We talked nonstop for almost 2 hours straight."

"Nice. I was at the gym after I left the office. Put in a nice power hour workout. You should join me sometime, not that you're not in good shape. You're in excellent shape. It would just be nice to get sweaty with you."

"Baby I would love to get sweaty with you but definitely not in the gym." She winked at him.

"Lazy ass." He joked.

"Pfft yeah right. Is that why I can outlast you in the bedroom?" She said with a smug smirk on her face.

Fitz roared with laughter. "That was one time. One single time that I came home dead tired and you just so happened to have an insane amount of energy. Get over it."

"I will most certainly _NOT_ be getting over it because that is one of my greatest moments."

"I still gave you an awesome two rounds of incredible sex."

"And then you fell asleep. Weakling."

Fitz laughed uncontrollably. "Really?"

"I knocked your ass out. I'm that good." She continued the bantering.

"You're also really damn cute." He pinched her nose and she slapped his hand away, laughing.

Olivia discarded her designer heels and folded her feet underneath her.

As silence fell over them after having a good laugh, she remembered something that had been brought up at lunch and has been bothering her ever since.

"Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss being in the field?"

"What are talking about Livvie?"

"I know you promised me that you wouldn't be a field operative anymore but do you regret making that promise?"

He sat up straight. "No..I don't. Where's this coming from?"

"At lunch today your sister mentioned something."

"What did she say?"

"Just how it's weird seeing you glued to a desk and how you usually loved working with your team in the field. Do you miss it? Be honest."

Fitz scratched his beard. Struggling to give her a direct answer.

"I knew it. I don't want you to be unhappy Fitz. I knew what you did when we first got involved, and I should've just learned to deal with it."

"Hey hey.. Livvie, I'm not unhappy."

"You are Fitz. The signs are all there. You get bored being cooped up between four walls all day long. You randomly snap at your employees over every little thing. You sit around at home because work isn't fun anymore."

"Olivia, it's not like that. You're thinking too much. I don't get bored, how can I when I have an amazing girlfriend who's always around to keep me on my feet. And okay, so there are days when I'm not in the best of moods at work but that happens. Believe me baby I'm anything but unhappy."

"You still didn't answer my original question. Do you miss doing field work?"

"Yes. I do but I also love you and I don't wanna risk putting myself in dangerous situations to the point where I end up unconscious in the hospital with you being worried sick. I could see how much it scared you and I didn't like that."

"I can't just expect you to give up something that you love doing Fitz. I know you're very skilled and got plenty of experience, so if you're needed..if your team needs your leadership in the field, then you should do it. You should go."

"Baby.."

"No, I've thought about this on my way over here from your mom's house, and I think it's only fair to you. This is your career after all."

"Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent certain?"

With a faint smile Liv replied, "I am. I want you to do what you do best and help people. Just promise me you're going to be a lot more careful this time around."

"Let's compromise. I'll only do field work if absolutely necessary. Like, if there's no other choice and my assistance is the only way to make us see a job through then I'll do it. That okay with you?"

Olivia nodded.

"Except for one day when you tell me you're pregnant. Then I'm done. Without a doubt." Fitz said with a cheeky smile.

"Deal."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I'm glad we had that talk. I mean, I was so afraid of you getting hurt again that I failed to see what I was taking away from you."

"Hey..you weren't taking anything away from me. I love you so much that I'd give up anything to make you happy."

"And that's sweet of you but I don't want you to have to give up anything. As long as I have you, I'm good."

"Is it weird at all that I'm aroused right now?"

Olivia leaned into him as she laughed. "A little but I like it."

Fitz pulled her into his lap. Rubbing slow circles on her back.

Liv tipped her head forward and captured his lips in a lingering kiss. Her lips parted as soon as his tongue seeked entrance to her mouth.

Her fingers disappeared into his shiny curls as their kiss became more intoxicating.

She felt herself being hoisted up as Fitz stood and walked them to the bedroom.

Their clothes were thrown all over the room.

The hungry kisses continued.

Fitz worked his way down until his face disappeared between her thighs and she felt his tongue doing circles against her slick seam.

 _Exactly how she liked it._

Her belly muscles contracted and a little yelped escaped her. Fitz was on a mission.

Slow and gentle was out the window. His mouth was launching an attack on her clit.

"Fuck!" Liv moaned and clamped her thighs around his head.

Biting her lip with eyes closed, Liv's hips jerked up as she felt herself giving in to his tongues assault.

The way Fitz reemerged from below while licking his lips and looking super pleased with himself had Liv smiling.

She got up on her knees and took his erect penis in her hands. Stroking it in a delicate way. Slow but firm.

Fitz hissed with pleasure when her hot silky mouth surrounded him.

She really wished she could take all of him into her mouth but he was so big.

Fitz grunted and groaned as Liv started to deep throat him.

"Ah fuck. Baby. Mmmm god." He took a fistful of her hair and tugged her head backwards, looking into her eyes. "You're gonna make me come if you keep that up." He warned playfully.

Although he had already made her come, he wanted them to finish together this time.

A proud smirk was all he got in return as her hands kept stroking him.

Fitz took her hands and kissed the inside of her palms.

He then joined her on the bed, laying her on her back.

Stalking over her naked body he sucked on her nipples and slipped her making Liv gasp faintly.

Fitz lifted his head and held her gaze, thrusting in and out of her.

After a while Fitz pulled out and rolled them on their side. Him being behind her.

He parted her legs, lifting one in the air to give him better access.

Once his tip found her hot slippery center, the thrusting continued.

His fingertips lost colour as he dug them into the flesh of her toned thighs, holding her leg up.

Olivia quivered. The pleasure was unbearably good.

Fitz folded her leg over his body and used his now free hand to massage her breasts. Squeezing them tightly.

Their moans fell in sync and once Fitz felt her walls clenching around him, he knew he was going to explode.

Heavy breathing. Sweaty bodies. They lay cuddled up after both experienced exquisite orgasms.

Fitz pressed soft kisses against her forehead as her fingers toyed with his beard.

She had to admit she wasn't a fan of the beard at first but it was growing on her.

"Ready for round two?" He asked. His eyes lighting up with playfulness.


	15. Chapter 15

"What time are you getting off?" Fitz asked pulling Liv into his arms.

The two of them just finished their breakfast and were getting ready to leave for work.

"My usual time."

"Even with your office party tonight?"

"Yep, but who knows? Maybe they'll surprise us and let us go a little earlier. Just make sure you're not late mister. I'd hate to show up without my handsome date."

"I'll be there." He smiled sweetly.

"Good."

Liv held his face in her palms and guided his head downwards for their lips to meet in a sensual kiss.

Afterwards Olivia wiped the lipstick marks from his lips. "We should get going."

"Have a good day at work baby."

"You too."

When Olivia arrived at work there was a joyous mood going around the office. Not the usual serious frowns on everyone's faces.

Their yearly office party tend to lift spirits and bring a little lightheartedness all around.

"Morning Violet."

"Good morning Miss Pope."

"Am I seeing you at the party tonight?"

"Oh definitely. Are you bringing Mr. Grant?"

"Why? You looking for a date Vi?" Liv joked.

"No no. It's just been a while since I've seen him around here but hey if you're offering than sure, I'd take him as my plus one."

"He's been very busy lately. I'll make sure to let him know that his Miss Violet misses him a lot."

The two shared a little laugh before turning their attention back to work going through Olivia's schedule for the day.

Returning from her 1 o'clock meeting Liv popped into the conference room after all partners were requested to attend a meeting.

"Olivia. Just in time." James Novak said in a welcoming voice.

With a faint smile Liv nodded and took a seat.

"We won't keep you guys long so I'll just get straight to the point." James said. "As you all know Casey Dobson left the firm to explore other opportunities. So, we have officially hired someone to fill his place. Casey was a great attorney, which is why we had to find someone who could match his work ethic and intelligence."

Cyrus sat up in his seat and took over. "We did our research and scouted a few good attorneys and there was one that stood out. She is currently on a flight and will be stopping by later so we'll leave the introductions until then."

There were hushed whispers amongst the partners as they left the conference room.

Olivia shrugged it off and went about her day as usual.

 **xxx**

Around 3 o'clock Liv sat alone in her office reading through a file when one of the junior associates strolled in.

"Hey, I got that list that you asked for."

"Thanks so much."

"Oh by the way, the new lawyer lady is here."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. She seems nice."

"Maybe I'll still catch her after I've finished this last document."

"Do you need my help on anything else?"

"Not right now and I'm sure you guys are already in party mood."

"We are pretty stoked. From what we've heard, the holiday parties at Novak Beene and Associates are out of this world."

"Yeah well it's still a work event in a way so don't believe all the hype. It's not completely out of control but yeah it's fun."

The associate left and Liv went back to reading the file in front of her.

She packed up around 4:30pm when she heard a faint knock at the door followed by Cyrus' voice.

"Olivia I'd like you to meet Angela Porter the new addition to our firm. Angela this is Olivia Pope. Our gladiator. She is the best thing to have ever happened to this firm."

Olivia looked at the woman stepping out behind Cyrus and the two shared a smile.

Angela stepped forward and offered her hand. "Olivia Pope. Long time no see."

"You two know each other?" Cyrus asked befuddled.

"From law school yes." Liv replied to Cyrus and stuck out her hand to accept Angela's handshake. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks and yourself?"

"I'm doing very well actually. Congrats on your new appointment."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with everyone here. When James and Cyrus approached me I simply couldn't refuse the offer. This is a great and very respectable firm."

Cyrus placed his hand on Angela's shoulder and said jokingly, "Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm standing right next to you?"

"Maybe." Angela replied with a laugh which quickly faded then added, "No but seriously, I am crazy excited for this new journey."

"And we're excited to have you with us but if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot to do." And with that Cyrus made his exit.

"It must be nice to be receiving such high praise from your boss."

"Well considering how much effort I put into my work it's nice to receive a pat on the shoulder to show that your work is being appreciated. But hey, you're not doing too bad yourself."

"Yeah and I agree with you, it's a good feeling to know that your hard work pays off in the end. Anyway it's good to see you Olivia. I know it's been a few years but I'd like to apologise for everything that went down back then."

"It was law school. We were young and foolish. The past is in the past. All is forgiven."

 _What happened back then?_

 _They were never friends of any kind. They moved in different circles._

 _Angela was a lot more free-spirited_ _while Liv was the bookworm type. Yet somehow they ended up being interested in the same guy._

 _By_ _the end of it all, just by being herself, Olivia managed to score one of the hottest guys in law school which left Angela with a bitter taste in her mouth._

 _Angela was out to tarnish Olivia's good image which started a feud between the two. During several mock trials in class Angela made sure she got Olivia as an opponent. It always ended in personal jabs at one another._

Liv cleared her throat after an awkward silence. "So where did you work before accepting this offer if you don't mind me asking."

"A firm out in Arizona. Phoenix to be specific."

"I see. Well I hope you adjust well here in the big apple."

"Thanks. So, are you married? kids?"

"Not married, no. Also no kids. What about you?"

"Well I'm single and in no hurry to settle down. Besides, my job keeps me busy." Angela laughed.

"The men out here can be pretty charming so that might change for you. But look I have to get going. I gotta get ready for our holiday party later tonight."

"Right. They told me to stop by so I might check it out. It'll give me the chance to really get to know everyone in a not so formal setting. I guess I'll be on my way then. See you around."

Olivia responded with a polite smile.

 **xxx**

"Fitz.. Are you serious right now?" Liv sounded disappointed.

She got home an hour ago and when she decided to check her phone she saw that Fitz left a text about having a work emergency and wouldn't get home in time for the party.

So she called him immediately.

"I'm sorry baby but as soon as this briefing is over I'm joining you."

"Ugh." Liv sighed letting him know she wasn't pleased.

"Hey..come on. Don't do that. I know I promised that I'll be there and I'm not breaking that promise."

"Don't do what? You knew about this party for a long time and I thought it'd be nice for us to go together."

"It's not like I cancelled on you Livvie. I will be there, just a few minutes late."

"Whatever Fitz. You know a few minutes is never just a few minutes."

"Baby c'mon don't be mad. I'll make it up to you."

"I have to go and get ready."

"Livvie I'll text you when I get there, okay?"

"Do what you have to do Fitz. I should go. Goodbye." She hung up on him.

Olivia went to take a shower and get dressed up for tonight.

She realised that she probably overreacted earlier on the phone with Fitz but she just wanted for them to dress up and have a nice little evening together.

It's been two weeks since their last date night because he's been away and only got back two days ago. She just wanted to spend some time with him.

Liv stood in front of the full length mirror. She was wearing a black chic jumpsuit which was rounded off by her favourite red blazer and white clutch.

Her wavy beach curls were thrown over the one shoulder and she was ready to go.

The party was being hosted by James Novak. He had a pretty lavish home, big enough to entertain everyone.

Olivia stepped through the doors and took in the festive atmosphere.

Whoever did the decor went all out. Especially with the ice sculptures.

She stopped to say hello to a few people and their dates. Here and there she'd make small talk or even talk business.

After a while the party really lit up as alcohol now flooded several bloodstreams at the party.

"Olivia. Hey there. You look nice."

"Oh hey Angela. Thanks, you look really great as well. So you've decided to show up eventually?"

"I figured partying with my new colleagues is way better than unpacking and arranging my new place."

"Good choice." Olivia replied humouresly.

"I know. I'm really not looking forward to unpacking but it'll have to happen eventually. I mean I can't live out of boxes forever."

"True. So have you mingled with everyone yet?"

"Yes, looks like I'm not gonna have a lot of trouble fitting in. You guys are a great bunch. Ah, here comes another friendly face." Angela said as Andre and his date walked up to them.

"Olivia hey. Great party isn't it?"

"Hey Andre, it sure is."

"Ladies, this is my girlfriend Shelley. Babe this is Olivia and the newest addition to the firm, Angela."

Over time Andre learned his place and his silly macho-man contest with Fitz came to an end. He actually respected Olivia and therefore he put a stop to his pathetic attempts to flirt with her.

Also because Fitz intimidated the hell out of him although he'd never admit it out loud.

"Hi it's lovely meeting you, I'm Olivia. You guys make a really beautiful couple."

Andre smiled proudly. "Thanks, are you alone?"

"Fitz is on his way."

"Oh good. Well we're gonna hit up the free bar. See you guys around."

"Have fun."

"I'm assuming Fitz is your plus one." Angela said as Andre left.

"My boyfriend yes." Liv answered confidently then excused herself. "Sorry I really need to use the bathroom. Enjoy the party."

"You too."

She wasn't really in the mood to spend her evening catching up with Angela so she made up that lame excuse.

With the noise she didn't hear the incoming text from Fitz.

He was outside.

Fitz showed up still in his work attire. Navy suit pants with matching navy blazer and tie paired with a soft pink dress shirt.

He didn't want to waste anymore time by going home to change.

"You look like you're lost." A familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"Miss Violet." Fitz laid on the charm. "Hey, have you seen Liv?"

"Hello and yes. I bumped into her just minutes ago. She was on her way into Mr. Novak's study down hallway the last door to your left."

"Thanks. You're looking lovely by the way."

"Aw thank you. Now go, your lady looked like she wasn't enjoying herself at all."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Fitz navigated his way through the sea of people towards the study. He poked his head inside and spotted Olivia standing by the window, looking outside.

"Hi." He walked towards her. "You look gorgeous."

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Violet."

Olivia didn't reply.

"I'm sorry that I got held up at work."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you." She admitted and turned to face him.

Fitz took the opportunity to pull her into a tight hug.

"Why are you hiding in here?" He asked leaving a kiss on her temple.

"Because my date showed up late and I didn't have anyone to keep me company."

"All your colleagues are here. I'm sure they would've been happy to hang out with the formidable Miss Pope."

Olivia snorted laughter as she laid her head down against his chest. "The firm appointed a new lawyer. We just met her today and it turns out I actually know the girl."

"Yeah?"

"We had the biggest law school rivalry of our time."

"Woah."

"I know." She laughed into his chest.

"And how do you feel about working with her now?"

"There's no hard feelings. In fact, when I think back about our little feud now I feel embarrassed."

"What is it that made you enemies?"

"A love triangle..kind off. Unknowingly we both had eyes on the same guy and he chose me so naturally Angela Porter was _not_ a happy girl."

Fitz's loud gasp had Olivia laughing heartily.

"What? I'm cute, he had to pick me."

"I have no words."

Her laughter continued. "Shut up."

"And? Did it work out between you and the bachelor?" He teased her.

"For about three months yes. He was super hot though and he had the cutest dimples."

"I have dimples." Fitz argued with mock hurt.

"No you don't but you're still way more attractive than him."

"But you just called him super hot."

"You're super hot. And sexy, and handsome, and insanely attractive, and fuckable, and--"

"Stop being so cute." Fitz grinned.

With his hand below her chin Fitz tilted Liv's head up to look her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's go and join the party."

Fitz smiled and captured her lips into a kiss.

His hands travelled down her body to rest on her ass.

He loved her ass.

Fitz's hands started to caress her juicy booty when he jerked back and asked, "Baby are you wearing any underwear?"

With a naughty twinkle in her eye Liv replied, "None. I figured torturing you would be the perfect payback for almost ditching me."

"Livvie." He groaned and kissed her with a lot more hunger and intensity.

"Come on mister. I'm not having sex with you in my boss's home."

"But I wanna taste you so bad right now." His one hand slipped between her thighs to massage her core through the fabric of her clothes.

Olivia's plan of torturing Fitz was definitely backfiring on her.

"Should I lock the door?"

"Fitz no." Her reply came out huskily and unconvincing.

"You sure?"

"I won't be able to look James in the eye. No. Let's just go and have a very strong drink." Liv's mouth was saying one thing but her body had a different reaction.

She locked her arms around his neck while clenching his hand tight between her thighs.

"Livvie." Fitz growled as he kissed her neck.

They were both beyond aroused.

Meanwhile Fitz was thinking of the fastest way to get her out of that damn jumpsuit.

"We can't. Fitz..we..mmm." Liv moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.

"You're the one who left your underwear at home on purpose." He spun her around, now pressing his hard-on firmly against her ass.

Olivia's back arched as she grinded on him. She wanted him to fuck her so bad but this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Shit. Livvie stop that before I take you right here against this window."

Again, they were saying one thing while their bodies reacted differently.

His cock was twitching, wanting to be freed.

Fitz was cupping her breast with one hand while Olivia guided the other, which was buried between her thighs, upwards and began sucking on his fingers.

Fitz let out a loud groan as her tongue rolled over his fingers one by one.

"Please Livvie, let's just get out of here." He was begging.

"Your car or mine?" She asked pulling him towards the door.

"I don't even care." Fitz replied slapping her butt making it jiggle.

They were so caught up in the moment that it seemed they forgot how many people there were on the other side of that door because both stopped in their tracks when they returned to the party.

"Don't make eye-contact with anyone. Just keep walking so that we make it to the front door." Fitz spoke into her ear.

It sounded quite easy until Olivia spotted James Novak walking in their direction.

"Olivia! We thought you had left early."

"No I was just showing Fitz your beautiful home." _Pfft, yeah right._

Fitz stood firm behind Liv in an attempt to hide the tent in the front of his pants.

"Oh, well you two should come and join us."

 _So much for a quickie in the car._

"Uh sure. We're just gonna get ourselves something to drink. We'll be right there."

"Great." James replied and left.

Fitz looked defeated as he dropped his head in the crook of Liv's neck.

"I know." She said sounding rather disappointed herself.

"God, I don't know if I need some ice cold water or a very stiff drink to calm myself down."

"I feel you buddy..literally." Olivia giggled uncontrollably.

"Lead us to the bar 'cause my situation might attract some unwanted attention."

The couple caught Angela's eye from across the room.

She was impressed. Liv's man was FINE.

Just as she was about to make her way over there, one of her new colleagues grabbed her arm to get her to join them.

 **xxx**

The next morning Liv awoke with a smile on her face.

The events of last night still fresh in her mind.

The minute they left the party the drive home was practically a race since both arrived with their respective cars.

Horny and ready for some intense lovemaking they raced home.

Olivia stared at Fitz's sleeping face. He really was one good looking man and she couldn't be happier to have him all to herself.

Lovingly she stroked his cheek for a few seconds until Fitz stirred awake and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Liv said, brushing her thumb over his lips.

"Hi. What time is it?" He asked, yawning and stretching.

"7:30."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Fitz leaned in to press a kiss on her collarbone.

"I cleared my schedule. How about you play hookie with me today?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, I'm in."

"Great because we have a lot of Christmas shopping to do."

He pulled back and frowned. "Wait what?"

"We need to get everyone gifts. Christmas is around the corner. It's better to get all the shopping out of the way now while the stores are still relatively quiet."

"Baby what's today's date?"

"The 5th of December."

"Exactly. There's still plenty of time to go shopping. Why don't we spend the day doing some other stuff instead."

"You're going with me whether you like it or not mister."

"Livvie.. I never do Christmas shopping."

"Well there's a first time for everything. It won't even take long so stop looking for excuses."

"Sometimes I hate that I find it so difficult to say no to you."

"I was thinking about making a stop at my favourite lingerie store and I would love your input."

"You're gonna kill me woman. What time do you wanna leave?"

"Maybe around 10."

"Okay."

Olivia chuckled and gave Fitz a chaste kiss. "Love you."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed. "Come on, I'm making breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

"Here's to an awesome boys night!" The three men raised their glasses.

"If you two behave then it might actually be an awesome night, otherwise I'm not so sure." Fitz said jokingly and took a generous sip of his alcohol.

He was at a sports bar with the guys, Josh and Tyler, and it's been awhile since their last proper boys night.

"Oh look who's talking. Just make sure you don't ruin it by texting your girl all night long. I mean we like Olivia but you two can be a little too gooey sometimes."

"Hey when have I ever done that?" Fitz laughed through the question.

"What do you mean _when_ , you do it everytime. Isn't that right Josh?"

Josh nodded. "Yup."

Amused by his friends Fitz just shook his head. "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey which one of you losers are up for a game of 8 ball?" Tyler asked.

"Only if we put money on it." Josh quipped.

"Even better. That's easy money for me 'cause we all know I'm winning."

Fitz finished off his drink and looked over at his friend. "Ty you're not even that good. You literally just got lucky last time."

"You're obviously still bitter about that loss. I get it man, losing in front of a crowd couldn't have been easy."

"Fuck off there was like five people watching."

"Fitzy don't worry, I'll try to go easy on you this time around. First round me and you, winner takes on Josh."

"Let's go, just don't throw a fit when I take your money."

"Oh you bet? We'll see then I guess."

The trio made a stop at the bar to order a round of beers then continued on their way to the pool tables.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Fitz asked, teasing Tyler who was hovering over the table ready to strike the opening break.

"Not in a million years."

"Then why is it taking you five whole minutes just to break?"

"If you would shut up and let me focus then I can get on with it."

"That sounds like nerves to me."

Laughter could be heard from a couple of guys standing nearby.

"Fitz stop trying to show off man."

At the end of the game Fitz stood victorious, mocking Tyler for all the smack talking he did before and throughout their game.

"Pay up buddy."

"Fluke ass win." Tyler mumbled as he handed the money over, leaving Fitz and Josh in a fit of hilarious laughter.

"You had good confidence though, that's always a positive thing." Josh said patting Tyler on the back.

They were still in the middle of their bantering when a female walked up to them.

"That was a very entertaining game boys." It was Angela. Olivia's colleague Angela.

She's had a few cocktails so she was fairly tipsy and a lot more daring.

"Uhh, thanks."

"How about the winner showing me a few of those awesome trick shots." She glanced suggestively at Fitz.

"We're actually about to play another round." He replied.

"Okay, maybe later then. Enjoy boys."

Seconds after she left the guys looked at Fitz. "What was that?"

"I don't even know and I really don't care."

Josh whistled. "Well shit I might wanna know. She's fine!"

"Then do that but only after I beat your ass and take your money."

Later they were leaning against the bar counter with their drinks in hand and eyes focused on the television screen watching a game of baseball.

"Oh hey, you're still here." Angela smiled broadly.

"Yeah.. Are we in the way, did you want to order something from the bar?" Fitz asked moving out of the way.

"No..no, I'm good." She threw her long hair over her shoulder and tugged on it a little flirtatiously.

 ** _*hem-hem*_** Josh cleared his throat. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes, I'm kinda new here so I thought I'd check out a few places whenever I got time. Tonight this bar got my attention."

"Oh, I see. Welcome." Josh replied politely.

"Thank you."

"You gotta be careful hanging out on your own at these bars. Sometimes it can get a little crazy."

"So I've heard."

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

Angela smirked. "Not to offend you or anything but I'd actually love to buy a drink for the champ over here."

Fitz had a cheap medal hanging around his neck after defeating both his friends in 8-ball.

"Oh no he's good." Tyler's blank answer came out rather quickly.

"Sorry?"

"I.said.he's.good."

Angela scoffed at his slight attitude and turned to Fitz. "Do you always allow your friends to decide for you?"

"Look, I don't know you and I'm not trying to be rude but like my friend said, I'm good and I have a girlfriend so..don't waste your time any further."

And with his clear rejection she took a step back. "Okay. Well it was lovely meeting you guys. Enjoy the rest of your night."

As soon as she turned her back on them the fake smile disappeared from her face.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Tyler asked annoyed.

Fitz shrugged. "No idea but thanks for what you did bro." He chuckled.

"Oh come on man, that's what friends are for. And besides, Liv is our homegirl. Ain't no women gonna try and mess shit up between you guys."

"Dude, that's sweet man." Fitz grabbed him into a hug.

Tyler's face turned into a cheesy grin. "Aww are we having a moment?"

"We are."

"Can you two stop? Geez Tyler, maybe you're the one Liv should be worried about." Josh joked which caused them to erupt into boisterous laughter.

 **xxx**

Fitz exited the elevator into the firm of Novak, Beene and Associates.

"Mr. Grant, good to see you."

"Hello Miss Violet, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good thanks, what about you handsome?" The older woman winked at him.

"Ooh getting bold. I like, I like." Fitz grinned. "And to answer you, I'm great thanks."

Both parties caught sight of Olivia striding towards Violet's desk.

"Can the two of you at least be discreet about this thing going on between you? I'm a little offended." She feigned hurt.

"Impossible. Miss Violet is a woman that needs to be shown off." Fitz said, taking the woman's hand and leaving a kiss on it.

"And what about me? What about my feelings?" Liv played along.

"Mr. Grant you better not play with your lady." Violet said with a quiet laugh. "Now move along, I have work to get back to."

Olivia and Fitz laughed heartily as they made their way into her office.

"Hi." He cupped her face and kissed her.

A heartwarming smile spread across Liv's face when they pulled apart. "Hi."

"Can I steal you away for lunch? You left early this morning, I missed you."

"I didn't actually. You were just so knocked out from your boys night that I didn't want to wake you up. And you looked too precious sleeping. So how was it, did you guys have fun?" She asked as she stepped towards her desk, moving a few folders around.

"Oh yes. So much fun."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So lunch, yes or no?"

"Yes but I'm gonna have to make a quick phone call to a client first."

"Okay, I'll just wait here." He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Twenty minutes later they walked towards the elevator. When it opened they came face to face with Angela.

"Angela, hey. Oh by the way, I left the Jasper case files on your desk."

Angela gave Liv an appreciative smile but couldn't look Fitz in the eye. "Thanks."

"Wait that's the Angela you told me about that night at the party?" Fitz asked once they were alone in the elevator.

"Yes, why? And what's with that look on your face?"

Fitz then went on to tell Olivia all about their interaction.

"Wow, I guess some people never actually change."

"I guess so. Are you going to confront her about it?"

"I'm going to have to. We're not back in law school and I'm gonna remind her of that. She needs to grow the hell up."

"Damn, can I be there when you're gonna be all badass?"

"No." Liv chuckled.

"Well that's a bummer."

"Shut up, I'm gonna handle it, I'm gonna handle her. I don't have time for her childish games anymore."

"You have no idea how much you're turning me on right now."

"Behave mister, you're taking me to lunch."

"Can we have a quick lunch and make a stop at home?"

Olivia giggled adorably. "You're incorrigible."

"I'm in love, with you."

"And you're horny."

"Because you're so freaking sexy and irresistible."

"Roll down that window and let the wind hit your face. You need to calm down."

"Baby..please can we?"

"Can we what?" She laughed.

"Go home and have amazing fulfilling sex."

"I have to be back at work you know."

"You deserve an extra long lunch break for all the work you've been doing."

"Are you gonna tell that to my boss?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

After a short silence Olivia turned to face Fitz.

"How about we get takeout." Liv suggested. "...I mean unless you want to waste time sitting in a restaurant.."

"I'd be dumb as hell. Takeout it is."

Olivia's infectious laughter filled up the car as Fitz picked up speed.

 **xxx**

Later that day Liv was back at work.

"Working late?"

Olivia looked up from the copy machine to find Angela making her entrance.

"Yes, you?"

"No, I'll be out of here as soon as I finish making some copies of this contract." She waved the folder in her hand.

"I see."

They went on about their business in silence.

"Hey Angela..?" Olivia broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"My boyfriend told me about your run-in at the bar."

Angela bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath. "Your boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" She asked acting confused.

"Of course now you're going to be oblivious. Look I know you saw us together at the holiday party so you knew what he looked like. Fitz knows about our past so believe me, he knows exactly who you were back then which means you only embarrassed yourself by shamelessly flirting with him."

"Well _your boyfriend_ made it clear that he was taken so you can relax." Angela replied casually.

"We work together Angela and it has been going great so far, why are you trying to cause unnecessary trouble?"

"You know you've always placed yourself on such a high pedestal Olivia. Acting like you're better than everyone else. Well you're not."

"This has nothing to do with me and you couldn't be more wrong. I have my faults and flaws just like everyone else. However right now this is about you still behaving yourself like a teenage girl. You're a whole grown woman Angela, start acting like it."

"Why are you even mad? You still have your man don't you? And hell I barely flirted with him."

"I'm not mad I actually feel bad for you. I really thought you would've changed by now."

"Geez Olivia I simply talked to your boyfriend, seriously, relax!"

Olivia gave her a pointed look. "Don't raise your voice at me."

She placed the stack of papers in the binder before turning back to Angela. "I hope someday you'll find yourself a nice guy who'll make you genuinely happy, really I do but for now let's not allow our personal issues to affect our working relationship. I'm not mad at you and you've apologised, whether you meant it or not, I'm going to accept the apology so let's just leave it at that. Anyway, I have a late night ahead of me so I have to get back to work, have yourself a lovely evening." And with that Olivia left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh man, I'm stuffed. Thank you guys again for dinner." Talia was slumped down on the couch.

"No problem Talia."

Talia popped in for a quick visit but decided to stay over for dinner.

"Hey Liv did you ever get another phone call from that guy?"

Olivia straightened up in her seat and shot her little sister a stern look. "No Talia because I took care of it."

"What guy?" Fitz asked casually.

Olivia and Talia shared a silent coded conversation with their eyes from which the younger sibling could understand that she just spilled some beans.

"I uhh.. I just remembered that I have an assignment to work on so uhm, I guess I should get going since it's getting kinda late. See you around." Talia gave both Olivia and Fitz a quick hug before hurrying out the door.

After Talia's departure Fitz turned off the TV. "You ready for bed?"

"Sure." So they trekked upstairs to their bedroom.

"Are you two keeping something from me?" Fitz asked as they got settled in bed after doing their usual nightly routine.

"What?"

"What was Talia talking about?"

"Oh. ."

"Liv?" He probed.

"I received a phone call from one of Chad's friends."

"What!?"

"A week ago he called to my office which I ignored and then yesterday he called again, so I answered and I made it clear that if he bothered me again that I'd take legal action."

"And why did his friend contact you?."

"To tell me about how Chad was turning into this better version of himself and that he was finally owning up to all of his mistakes.. It was obviously setup by Chad but I promise you that guy won't be bothering me anymore."

"Were you ever going to tell me about these phone calls Olivia?"

"I knew how you would've reacted Fitz."

He was now sitting straight up in bed. "Oh so you would've kept it a secret." Fitz let out a bitter laugh. "I don't believe this. You know Chad is a damn bully and a disrespectful pig. And somehow you're still trying to protect him by not telling me."

"Are you serious? Protecting him, really? After everything that went down do you really think I'd still cover for him?" Olivia also moved out of her reclined position to sit up and defend herself.

"Shit I don't know, he's getting his buddies to send you cute messages from jail and you don't tell me. And don't forget that time you were willing to jump upon his request to see you. It looks like he's still got a hold on you and I honestly don't get it."

"You're upset, I get that. But I think you should think carefully about what you're saying and the accusations you're trying to make."

"Then tell me what it is Liv. Why do you still give him your time and attention?"

"I just told you that I threatened that guy with legal action and Chad already knows the amount of shit he's gonna be in if the court finds out about him sending messages to me through his friends. Do you not trust me?"

"What bothers me is that you were going to keep me in the dark."

" Oh my--" Olivia groaned with pure frustration. "This is exactly why I didn't wanted to tell you Fitz! You get all worked up and I didn't want you to worry because I could handle it on my own. You don't need to fix everything for me."

"I love you Olivia! Of course I want to protect you against that piece of shit!"

"Protecting me is one thing but what you've been doing during this whole conversation was trying to blame me of something disgusting. You know damn well I don't give a shit about Chad! You don't see me accusing you of still being in love with April." She gave him a low blow because her frustration was building up.

"Don't even go there. April is dead but she sure as hell didn't put me through half of what Chad did to you."

"Clearly which is why you still had her pictures all over your house." She took another jab.

"Now you're being unfair."

"I'm being unfair!? You're the one throwing stupid accusations around!"

"I just want you to erase him from your life. He's toxic Olivia!"

"Now you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once; I have moved on with my life and I have moved on from Chad. I feel nothing for him. I never think of him and I sure as hell don't ever want to. Do you understand that? I don't know what kind of twisted game it is that he's trying to play by continuously trying to reach out to me but I'm handling it. Okay?"

"How? How are you handling it?"

With a sigh Olivia threw her hands up in the air. "Fitz what is your problem?"

"I already told you. It's you trying to hide this from me. "

"I know you. And I know how much you hate him. You would've reacted emotionally and most likely would've ended up doing something irrational."

"Yes, because I'm your boyfriend and your safety is fucking important to me."

"And I get that but I'm also a grown woman who is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"Then why is it the second time now that we're arguing over your convict former fiance who's not involved in your life anymore?"

"Because you're allowing him to get to you. My god you're acting like I'm the one who called him up to have a nice little chat. That man put me through so much pain. He almost caused me my life. I don't even want to talk about him because he's non-existent to me, and that's also why I didn't tell you anything because I just really don't want to discuss him in any way when I am in such a good place in my life right now."

"I just-- nevermind. It's been a long day. We should both get some sleep."

"If you want to be mad, be mad. But I handled the situation and it's over now."

"Whatever Olivia."

They turned their backs to each other and went to sleep without saying goodnight.

When morning approached Liv woke up to find the spot next to her empty. She brushed it off and got up to start getting ready for her day.

All dressed and ready to go she descended down the staircase and spotted him outside on the balcony with his laptop.

Olivia then noticed the french toast on the kitchen counter. So she poured herself a cup of the still hot coffee and grabbed a slice of the french toast - adding honey and cheese - then turned on the TV on the news channel.

10 minutes later Fitz was moving around inside the house but neither one of them acknowledged the other.

No hug.

No kiss.

No hi.

No good morning.

They were both too stubborn after their argument from the night before.

When Olivia turned the television off to head out to work Fitz was upstairs most likely taking a shower. So she left.

 **xxx**

They haven't properly spoken to each other for two days now. Their sentences were short and direct while dinners went down in silence. The 'good night's' and 'goodmornings' were at least back.

They allowed the aftermath of their argument to get out of hand but who was going to be the first to admit it?

A few minutes after getting home from work Liv received a call from her mother letting her know they're in the city and would like to pay her a visit. It didn't take them too long to show up at the penthouse.

"Hi honey!"

"Hey mom. Hey dad. What brought you guys into the city?"

"Oh your father took me on a lunch date to this very fancy restaurant." Caroline beamed at her daughter.

"Can't let the romance die." Richard quipped.

Olivia chuckled and led them to the living room. "That's sweet of you dad. So would either of you like some coffee or anything?"

"No thanks honey, I'm okay. How about you Richard?"

"Yeah I'll take some tea."

"With honey?" Liv asked her father, knowing that's how he always preferred his tea.

"Of course."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Minutes later Olivia returned with the tea.

"So does Talia know you guys are here?"

"We called her actually but she was out with some friends of hers."

"Oh I see."

Caroline gave her daughter a soft smile. "So how's work?"

"Good. I just had a bit of an altercation like a month back with a colleague of mine but we now know where we stand with each other so it's fine. You remember that Angela girl I used to tell you about back in law school?"

"Yes I remember."

"She started at the firm a while ago."

"And I assume she's the one you had the altercation with?"

"Yeah, but it's sorted out. We're not friends but at least we can work together now without any issues."

"And Fitz, how's he doing?" Her father asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Work has been keeping him busy but he's doing fine." Liv replied with a forced smile.

Time flew by rather quickly as the trio chatted endlessly.

"Oh would you look at the time, it's six o'clock already. I think we should hit the road Caroline."

"You're right. I just had such a good time today."

"Me too. It was nice having my parents here for a change. I really miss you guys sometimes."

Caroline walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Aww honey. Your father and I constantly miss you and your crazy little sister."

Olivia let out a hearty laugh. "If Talia heard you right now.."

"That one is so unpredictable. But we love her."

As they were walking towards the door, it opened and in walked Fitz.

"Hello! This is a nice surprise." He said in a pleasant tone and gave Liv's parents a hug.

"We're actually just about to leave."

"Oh, so you've been here for a while?"

"Yes." Answered Richard. "My lady and I spent the day in the city so we thought why not pay our daughters a visit while we're here."

"Well I'm glad I still had the chance to see you guys."

"Livvie told us you're quite a busy man."

"Oh, yea I just have a lot going on at work at the moment."

Richard arched his eyebrow. "As long as you two don't forget to make time for each other."

Olivia and Fitz shared a quick glance. "Of course." Fitz replied.

"Let me walk you guys out." Liv offered.

"Have a lovely evening you two. Fitz it was good seeing you. Livvie, take care."

"Thanks again for stopping by. Bye Dad." She hugged him then moved to her mother. "Bye mom."

After her parents left Olivia figured she'd start with dinner.

"I'm making stir fry. Is that okay with you?" She asked Fitz quietly as he took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yes, I'd like that."

He watched her from his spot. She had her back turned towards him as she chopped away on the fresh vegetables on the countertop. He missed her. He missed them being happy together.

So Fitz finished his water and walked up behind her. Their bodies inches apart. "I'm sorry about the other night. The things I said.. I'm really sorry Liv. And I'm not mad at you - I hate that we've practically been avoiding each other. I miss you Livvie."

"You're the one that's been avoiding me by constantly working late." She replied as she continued her chopping.

Fitz rested his hands on her hips. "I just didn't know whether or not you were ready to talk and I certainly didn't want to fight again so I figured I'd stay out of your way until you were ready. Are you still mad at me?"

"No but I still feel like you don't trust me."

He wrapped his arms around her middle. "I do trust you. I was just trying to look out for you baby."

Liv placed the knife down and wiped her hands before turning around in his arms to face him. "Do you really believe that he's still got a hold over me?"

"I-- No, I don't. I was angry Livvie - more so at him trying to get into your head."

"I know you wanted to protect me but Fitz, I know how to take care of myself. So when I told you that I took care of the situation, all I needed was for you to trust me. I know some pretty powerful people too that owe me a favour or two you know."

"I should've listened to you before getting all worked up, I realise that."

"I was wrong too. I know you only ever have my best interest at heart, so I guess I should've told you about the phone calls. Also, mentioning April was out of line and I'm sorry."

"You're it for me baby. I'm sorry if you ever felt like a part of me was still holding on to April. I promise you it's nothing like that. I only remembered her for the kind of person that she was because apart from our relationship she was also a great friend who didn't deserve to die like that. But don't you ever question my love for you Livvie. I am completely and entirely in love with you and no one else can compare. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. You own me Livvie. You control me. I belong to you."

"Fitz.."

"It's the truth and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said cupping her face in his hands. "I'm truly sorry about everything that I said and I'm sorry for being a stubborn asshole."

"I love you Fitz." A tear rolled down her face and Fitz brushed it away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry." He said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Well you're making me emotional." Olivia chuckled.

"Why don't we get back to preparing dinner. I'll help."

"It's just stir fry, I'll manage. Why don't you get out of your work clothes and slip into something more comfortable." Olivia replied as she turned back to focus on their dinner.

Fitz then hugged her from behind. "I'll rather just hangout here with you for a little while. Is that okay?"

She tipped her head back and stared lovingly up at him. "Of course, now gimme a kiss mister."

"Gladly." He grinned and obeyed her request.

"Okay now you've gotta let go because I can't move around while you're holding me." She wiggled in his arms.

"Alright fiiine."

"For a grown man you're extremely adorable."

Fitz's frown in response made her laugh.

"Hey baby?"

"What?" She was busy cooking and didn't look up until she felt his arms snake around her waist yet again. "Baby I'm gonna burn both of us in front of this stove."

"Livvie.." His voice was sincere.

"Yes Fitz?"

He opened his palm in front of her and instantly Liv froze as she caught sight of the shiny item in his hand. "Fitz. ." She whispered, turning around to face him.

He smiled and went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
